Returning Past
by NashMarquez
Summary: Sequel to The Deadly Return. -Would his past hinder the progress of their relationship? What if his past comes back to haunt him and putting everyone's life in danger? What else will he risk losing? -A little mention of NYPD Blue. Read & review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I am back! hehe. mehh. i just want to keep this show alive. Despite it being cancelled. I hope you would enjoy this too. Review please? :)**

"Handsome wake up. Or we're going to be late." Calleigh tried waking Horatio up. She has been having a hard time waking him up ever since she moved in with him a month ago.

"Five more minutes please." Horatio groaned.

"No. Wake up now. Our appointment is at 10 Horatio. It's 9 now." Calleigh said firmly. Horatio took the pillow and hid his face under it. "Ugh. Always Horatio. I always have such a hard time waking you up. I wonder if it's time for the baby to come, will you be able to wake up or do I have to call for a taxi and go all by myself." Calleigh complained aloud.

"I am so tired. Five more minutes please Sweetheart." His voice muffled by the pillow. Calleigh was annoyed at Horatio she decided to get on the bed and sat on top of him. "Horatio Caine. Wake up now." She ordered as she pulled the pillow off his face.

"Oh god Cal." He gasped. "What? Am I too heavy for you now? It's your fault okay." Horatio peeked through his one opened eye and chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny Horatio Caine?" Calleigh feigned seriousness.

"You're adorable when you're angry." Now fully awake, Horatio smiled cheekily.

"Yeah and you always think you can get away with that cheeky and charming smile of yours don't you?"

"Don't I always?" He continued smiling. Calleigh smacked his arm playfully. "Get up now or we're gonna be late."

"Kiss?" "What?" Calleigh pretended not to hear him as she got off him but was pulled back down.

"You have not given me my morning kiss. I'm not getting up until I get one." Horatio demanded jokingly.

"Fine." She said as she leaned down, giving him a passionate kiss. "There. Satisfied? Now get up." Horatio gave her his most rare smile as he lazily got out from bed.

"Are you coming in with me?" He asked as he entered the bathroom.

"No." Calleigh said in a straight up manner. "I know what you're thinking Mr. Caine. And I've already showered and am ready." Horatio sulked. "Don't be such a kid Horatio." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Be a man. I'll see you downstairs." Horatio nodded and went into the shower. He got ready within 10minutes and went down.

"Okay I'm done. Let's go before we run late." Horatio spoke up as he wore his shoes.

"Says the person who had such a hard time waking up." Calleigh jested.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry sweetheart." Horatio apologized and kissed her on the cheek.

Both of them walked hand-in-hand towards the hummer and Horatio opened the door for her and waited for her to settle down before going to the driver's seat. As he settled down, Calleigh handed him his coffee.

"Thank you sweetheart. You know me so well." Calleigh gave him her 1000-watt smile as usual.

"Oh I made you a sandwich but you didn't have time to eat so…I packed it for you." Horatio smiled at her thoughtfulness. As he was driving, Calleigh fed him the sandwich she made for him. Once they reached the clinic, they registered and waited for their turn to be called.

"Thank you for the sandwich." He said as he kissed her.

"Horatio!" She smacked him playfully. "We're in public!" Just then, Calleigh was called in.

"Okay Miss Duquesne, ready for the ultrasound?" The doctor asked. Calleigh nodded. "Okay. Let's see how the baby is doing." The doctor said whilst spreading the gel on her baby bump and tried to get the image of the baby.

"Oh hello there, babies. So, I estimate the babies are 18weeks along." Calleigh and Horatio immediately looked and smiled at each other and looked back towards the screen. "Congratulations. Looks like I can't get their genders. You've got very shy babies." The doctor smiled and both of them smiled as well. "Just like their father." Calleigh said and Horatio smiled. After the ultrasound, they made their way out and waited to be billed.

"Twins huh." Horatio stated as he smiled happily. Calleigh nodded and smiled in return. Horatio leaned into her ears, whispering seductively, "I guess I am still capable." Calleigh blushed.

"Horatio!" Calleigh pulled his ear playfully.

"Ouch." Horatio cried out and pouted like a little boy. "That hurts." He complained as he rubbed his now reddened ear.

"Stop complaining little boy." Calleigh teased.

"If I _am _a little _boy_, there won't be twins right now." He whispered, teasing her back. Calleigh gasped in embarrassment and decided to humor him.

"Alright Mr. Caine, I know how _good_ you are and how _capable_ you are. Stop harping about the twins will ya." She teased him again, emphasizing on the words 'good' and 'capable'. The people around them turned and Horatio blushed. His face turned red, matching the color of his hair. They settled the bill and Horatio walked out of the clinic as fast as he could. He felt so embarrassed that he felt like crawling into a hole and hiding in there forever.

"That was mean." Horatio said as he started driving. Calleigh just laughed out loud. "Not funny Cal. Not funny."

"Okay I am sorry alright. I'll stop laughing now." She tried to control her laughter but failed miserably. Horatio continued sulking.

"Come on Horatio. You've been sulking all day. You're gonna get old you know." Calleigh made fun of him.

"Yeah yeah. Now I'm too old for you." He said and kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

Once they reached home, Horatio didn't say a word to Calleigh and made his way to the room. Calleigh just chuckled at the way Horatio is behaving; like a kid. She just shook her head and made her way to the room and saw Horatio under the covers.

"Awww. Handsome, are you really playing this game with me?"

"You tell me." He spoke from under the covers.

"Come on. Get out from there." She said as she tried to pull the covers off him. He held tight to it. "Handsome come on. You're going to be a father soon and you're behaving like a kid." She tormented him non-stop. She tried to pull the covers again and this time, he let go.

"There you are my handsome Lieutenant. Open your eyes pleaaassseeee." Calleigh pleaded like a girl. Horatio chuckled and opened his eyes. "You know, you have such gorgeous blue eyes." Calleigh complimented him.

"And so is your emerald green eyes sweetheart." He said, pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

"Okay get up now." Horatio shook his head. "We need to get to work Lieutenant Caine. We're just back to grab some lunch and to get the stuff we need. Come on." She said, pulling him out of the bed. He got up and went over to his safe to get his gun and badge.

"So what's for lunch?" Horatio asked as he puts on his jacket.

"Uhh…we've got lasagna. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with anything." He smiled as he settled down. Calleigh served the lunch and they ate together peacefully while Horatio kept staring and smiling at her.

"What?" Calleigh asked, startling him.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me and smiling."

"Oh. Nothing." He looked away and finished up his remaining lunch and they both made their way to the lab. As they reached up to the lab, Horatio reminded her not to tire herself so much.

"You too Horatio. And stop thinking you're a superman. You still have to care about me and your babies. Take care okay." Calleigh reminded him and gave peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Once Horatio was in the lab, all his playfulness and childishness with Calleigh was dropped and his professionalism was brought back up. '_He was a different man than he was at home.' _Calleigh thought and smiled at herself. She was glad that she could see the other side of Horatio Caine and she was glad that they are building a life together despite of what happened just several months ago. Horatio was no longer suicidal and was handling life very well especially with the babies coming along.

"Horatio, we've a got a DB over at 36th Pier." Frank told him as he was about to enter his office.

"Okay. Meet me over there and bring Eric along."

He went over to Frank who was standing over the body. "Any ID?" He asked. "Jimmy Maddox. 47. Gunshot to the head." He looked at Frank skeptically.

"What? Alexx told me alright." He defended himself. Horatio chuckled at Frank's antics. He looked around for any obvious clues but there was none.

"Eric, canvas the scene and Frank, look for any next of kin. Find me in the lab later when you're done. I'm going to the morgue now." Both of them nodded. Horatio drove back to the lab and met Alexx for the autopsy.

"Alexx." He greeted, informing her that he was there for the autopsy and so she started with it.

"Horatio…" She called as she looked up at him. "You see this stippling around the wound?" Horatio nodded.

"Close range shot." Alexx nodded as she measured the angle of the wound. Horatio waited for her.

"Upward angle huh Alexx?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes. Looks like it was a suicide Horatio." Horatio nodded and walked off to meet Frank to see if he has called Mr. Maddox's family.

"Hey Horatio." Calleigh greeted.

"Hey Sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"Giving Frank some reports." She smiled. "How was the case?"

"Suicide straight up." Calleigh frowned. "Hey. It's okay. I'm okay." Horatio assured her.

"John?" A woman called out. "John it's really you!" The woman was thrilled upon greeting the man she called John. Horatio turned instantaneously as he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Calleigh turned to Horatio. "Do you know her?" She asked. Horatio shook his head.

"John. Oh my god it's really you." The woman exclaimed as she hugged Horatio.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"Ma'am, I think you've got the wrong person. My name is Horatio. Horatio Caine." He emphasized on his name.

"No. You're John. John Kelly. I know you. I even have your photo." She claimed as she took her wallet out and showed him the photo. Calleigh gasped and just walked off from the office.

"Ma'am, I think you've got the wrong person. He may look like me but he isn't me. My name is not John Kelly." He tried to deny it as he went off and ran after Calleigh.

"Mrs. Maddox, can you please follow me. That man's name is not John. He's Lieutenant Horatio Caine." Frank said as he pulled her gently away from Horatio, allowing him to go after Calleigh.

Calleigh walked off so fast that Horatio had a hard time keeping up with her but found her eventually in the Ballistics Lab shooting off some guns. He let her cool down first before approaching her.

"Sweetheart…" She almost jumped at his voice.

"I may as well shoot you Horatio, for coming at me like that." Calleigh said seriously.

"Now we don't want to do that to our babies do we?" Horatio smirked. Calleigh continued working on the bullets and the case file on her desk. "Calleigh…" Horatio reached out to her gently. "It's not what you think it is." He tried to explain. Calleigh went up to him and kissed him to shut him up. As they broke off the kiss, Calleigh spoke up "I don't need to know that Horatio." He just nodded and gave her another kiss before going back to his office.

_'John Kelly…'_ He thought. That woman has gotten into his skin. _'Should I tell Calleigh the truth? No no. I should just keep it from her.'_ He debated with himself. _'But what if she comes back. What if Calleigh learns the truth.'_ He questioned.

"Horatio!" He suddenly heard his name being called out and it brought him back to reality.

"Calleigh…"

"Are you okay? Seems like you're out of this universe." Calleigh teased.

"Uhm.. yes I am fine. Is there anything you need?"

"Horatio Caine. I asked you if you're ready to go. Your shift is done already. Unless you want to sleep in the office." Calleigh said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh right. Yes I'm done. Let me clear my desk first. Wait for me at the car will you?" Calleigh nodded and walked out.

_'I don't want to hurt her again with this.' _He felt guilty keeping it from her._ 'Horatio Caine! You yourself should know better how it feels like to be betrayed and lied to.' _

"It hurts so bad…" He said that aloud. He knows he needs to tell Calleigh about this. He didn't want her to know about it from any other person. He made his decision and went down to meet her at the car.

"Hey. You ready?" He asked.

"Can I drive tonight?" Calleigh pleaded and gave her 1000-watt smile.

"Cal…"

"Aww come on Horatio. Before your twins grow so big that I can no longer drive. Pleeaaasseeee." She begged like a little girl and gave him the puppy eyes.

"You know I can't say no to you when you give me that look. Alright. Just this time."

"Yay!" Calleigh squealed as she hugged Horatio.

"I hope our children aren't like you." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. I said I hope our children are adorable like you." Calleigh smacked him playfully.

"You better pray I don't figure out what you just said."

"And if you did?" He teased.

"You just watch out." She said as she drove off.

_'What if she leaves me when she finds out?' _He thought.

As they reached home, he helped Calleigh with dinner. They loved cooking together and having their meals together. At the dining table, Horatio didn't say anything much and he kept quiet for most of the time. His past was coming back to him and haunting him. Calleigh noticed something amiss with him and decided to ask him.

"Horatio, what's wrong? You haven't been talking much."

"I'm just tired." He answered straight. "Are you sure you're just tired?" Horatio nodded. "If I catch you lying to me…you do know what will happen right? Calleigh asked, giving him her cheekiest smile.

"Calleigh, I'm just tired alright." He said in a serious tone. Calleigh was now sure that something was wrong. He would usually be more teasing and mischievous than this.

"Horatio Caine. I know you very well. You won't be quiet and serious like this if there's nothing wrong." Calleigh said as she puts down her utensils. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Cal…"

"It's about the woman earlier isn't it? Horatio, I told you I don't need to know about that."

"No Cal, I need to tell you. I don't want you to be kept in the dark." He said as he stood up and helps her up, guiding her over to the living room. He allowed her to settle down first before telling her the truth. Calleigh knew he was dead serious about this and there was no way she could argue with him about not wanting to know the truth. He held her hand tight before he started.

"Sweetheart, I just want to warn you that this isn't a joke and it might get worse. And I don't want to lie to you anymore. I know how it felt being lied to." Horatio said sternly it scared her. Calleigh just nodded. "That woman earlier today, she's Lisa. Lisa Santoria. I know her. Very well actually." This caused Calleigh to gasp in shock.

"So you knew her?" Horatio just nodded. "So she was right that you're John Kelly?" Horatio looked down.

"Yes. I am John Kelly. Was John Kelly; before I came to Miami." He looked back up at Calleigh and she had a questioning look on her face. He began explaining.

"I was John Kelly back then when I worked with the NYPD." Calleigh tried to speak. "Shh. Let me explain. I worked with the NYPD under the gang and robbery division and as you know from experience, it doesn't do you justice." He paused. "But I am not who you think I am. Back then, I was not the gentleman you know right now. I was a jerk, an ass, whatever you can describe with that similar meaning." Calleigh was shocked. He continued.

"Lisa was one of them. But I got in too deep with her without realizing she's the daughter of the most ruthless mob boss and killer. I played her and she found out. That was when everything just went wrong. Her father hunted me up and down that I had to ask for a transfer and had a change of identity."

"But why would you need to change your identity when you have had your transfer?" She asked.

"Because I know that he will continue to find me for hurting her daughter so bad." He explained.

"And what about the court letter you received when you were back in New York the other time?" Horatio was surprised that she remembered.

"That was a murder charge. I'm sorry I never told you about it. I killed my father when he tried to kill my mother. But the charges were dropped."

"So John Kelly?" Horatio nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry you had to find out like this." He looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Horatio, look at me…" She said as she gently lifts his chin up and looked straight into his eyes. "It doesn't matter who you were back then. Everyone has got a very dark past. It's the past. What's important is who you are today." She paused. "And today, you're a responsible man and about to be a father to a pair of twins." Calleigh gave him the most sincere smile.

"Thank you sweetheart. I don't know what I would do without you. But need I remind you that now Lisa is back and there is a chance that something bad could happen. Her father's gang might still be out there avenging for the fall of the organization." He warned.

"So you're still the same man; trying to bring down every bad people." Calleigh smiled. "I'll be fine Horatio. We've had many setbacks haven't we? You've got many people hunting you and we're still doing fine."

Horatio was glad that she could accept his past. "Thank you." He said as he kissed her.

"But Horatio, really?"

"What?" He asked, confused. "You? A ladies' man? A womanizer?" Calleigh teased. "But you know, that name, John Kelly sounds pretty sexy." Calleigh chuckled.

"Uhh. Yes I guess. Hey. Don't look down on me. I was a charming and handsome man back then. I am still charming and handsome." Horatio pretended to be hurt and offended by her question. Calleigh laughed out. "Oh and not to forget that I am sexy. Horatio Caine is still a sexy name alright."

"Well I don't know about that." She tormented him and chuckled.

"I was a great guy. All of them want me but I can't split myself. So I just shared myself with them." Horatio jested. Calleigh frowned.

"Oooppsss. I must have said too much." He said it with the gesture of gob-smacking himself. "But ever since you stepped into the lab on your first day, you stole my heart away."

"Oh don't try to crawl your way out with that Horatio Caine." She giggled and blushed.

"It's true. You stole my heart away when I first saw you and I promised never to womanize."

"You really know how to charm your way out huh Horatio." Calleigh smacked him on the chest playfully.

Horatio grabbed her arm gently and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. They broke off the kiss but Calleigh went in for more kisses, gently kissing him over and over again and slowly deepened the kiss as Horatio pulled her closer to him. Tongues dancing in harmony, they were caught up in the moment, savoring every second of that intimate moment until there was a need for air.

"Calleigh, what if she comes back?" He asked.

"Then she's gonna handle me and my pregnancy hormones." Calleigh joked. "Cal…"

"Joking, Horatio. If it ever comes to that, we'll handle it fine." She smiled and pulled him to the bedroom. "Let's go to sleep."

"Sleep? Are you sure about that sweetheart?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Horatio! You're going to start this again aren't you?" Horatio just smiled cheekily as he started to kiss her softly again and again, moving down slowly from her lips to her neck and chest. That night, they found themselves entangled under the covers, slowly and passionately making love to each other.

**So, I used the name John Kelly from NYPD Blue. But only John Kelly. Others are made up ;)**

**TBC... Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

The next day, Calleigh woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. She smiled to herself, knowing that Horatio had woken up early just to prepare breakfast for the both of them. She loved it when both of them have the same off-day because they will be spending the whole day together, enjoying each other's company.

"Morning sleepyhead." Horatio greeted with a tray in his hands.

"Morning. Mmm…What's that? Smells nice." She asked, despite knowing what Horatio had brought in.

"Your breakfast in bed my dear. Waffles, egg and bacon. Is that okay with you?" He said as he walked in and served her.

"This is more than okay handsome. You are so sweet sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Horatio feigned a hurt look.

"Okay you're always sweet. Share with me." She said as she fed him the bacon. "You have this weekend off right?" Calleigh asked and he nodded.

"Are you thinking of anything?" He asked.

"Hmm…How about we do some shopping for the twins? Or…maybe we can do up a plan for the nursery?" Calleigh suggested.

"That sounds perfect. But can we look for a name? I'm excited!" Horatio said in full enthusiasm and excitement.

"But we don't know the genders yet Horatio."

"We can always plan you know." He smiled widely.

"Okay. How about we get the shopping done and we will sit together and choose the names?" Calleigh suggested again.

"I'd like that."

They finished feeding each other their breakfast in bed and got ready to go to the mall to do some shopping for their twins.

"Horatio, I'm hungry." Calleigh complained as they reached the mall.

"Calleigh, you just ate breakfast." Horatio said.

"I know. But your kids in there are hungry. They are monsters Horatio! Your kids are monsters!" She grumbled aloud.

"Oh god. Sweetheart, they are not monsters. And those monsters you call are your kids too. Okay we'll go to the nearest restaurant and feed you okay." Horatio shook his head in disbelief. Calleigh happily walked beside him hand-in-hand, satisfied that Horatio is bringing her to eat. Calleigh ordered her food which consists of lasagna and spaghetti and meatballs.

"Sweetheart, they both are almost the same. Besides, you just had lasagna yesterday." Horatio pointed out.

"Shush Horatio. I get to eat whatever I wanna eat." Horatio just hung his head in defeat and lets her eat what she wants to eat. Calleigh ate her food happily as Horatio watched her in delight. He was happy to satisfy her cravings and let her eat whatever she wants to.

"You want some Horatio?" She asked.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's all yours." He smiled, happy to see her eating happily.

"Horatio…a little bit okay? I can't just eat and make you watch me eat." Horatio just nodded and took a spoonful of the lasagna. Once Calleigh is done and satisfied, they continued their initial plan which was to shop for the babies.

By the end of the shopping trip, they bought the compulsory and most important things such as the baby bottle sanitizer and baby bottles. They both decided that it's too early to get the baby cribs and the baby wear since they don't know the genders of the babies yet. It was almost dinner time when they were done with the shopping.

"Calleigh, how about I cook for dinner? It's been very long since I did that for you." Horatio suggested.

"Why handsome. Of course I would like that. Can I have my favorite steak?" Calleigh asked like a little girl asking for an ice cream.

"Anything for you sweetheart. Just let me get some stuff for it okay." Calleigh nodded and they both made their way to do their grocery shopping.

As they reached home, Calleigh offered to help him move the groceries but he insisted that he could do it on his own.

"Horatio! You're not superman! Can you just let me help you. I'm just pregnant. Not invalid." Calleigh was mad.

"Okay okay. Just the light stuff." Calleigh flashed her sly smile and Horatio just shook his head. _'She's so stubborn.'_ He thought.

As they settled in, Horatio started with the preparation and started cooking while he sent Calleigh for a warm bath in the tub. He didn't want Calleigh in the kitchen. He prepared everything, from the table, to the setting of plates and when he was done, he went up to help Calleigh finish off with her bath.

"You are really such a sweet man." Calleigh said as she dried herself and put on a fresh set of clothes.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Horatio smiled shyly. He guided her down to the dining table and Calleigh was amazed at what he has prepared for dinner.

"That looks delicious. I can't wait to eat it! I am so hungry!" She said in full excitement and quickly sat down and tucked into the food. "You always make the best food!" She exclaimed when she finished her last bite.

"I try my best." He said shyly. He wouldn't allow Calleigh to do any of the dishes after that. Instead, he asked her to wait for him in the room and switch on the laptop. He was too eager to search for proper names for their twins.

"Hey handsome." Calleigh greeted as Horatio came into the room.

"Hello." Horatio chuckled. "I'm just going to change for a moment." Calleigh nodded and waited for him. Horatio came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and Calleigh just watched him walk around the room in awe.

"I know I'm good-looking and sexy in just this towel but you don't have to stare at me like you're going to eat me." His voice startled Calleigh and she blushed.

"I wasn't looking at you for god sake." She said in attempt to cover herself.

"But you're blushing." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up Horatio Caine. Just put your clothes on and come here." Horatio obeyed and did just that.

"So what names do you intend to give them?" He asked as he took over the laptop in one hand and wrapped another around Calleigh.

"I don't know yet. I've looked at some though.. But they're taking your last name." Calleigh smiled.

"You sure about this sweetheart?"

"Of course! They would be proud to be a Caine." She assured him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you sweetheart. But I'm not naming them Junior or what."

"Okay how about this?" She asked as she pointed the name out.

"Horatius…Sounds nice. But it's just another version Horatio."

"Yeap. Since you don't want any Junior, we can take that alternative. Besides, I like it. And I like the meaning. Guardian." She smiled. "He will definitely turn out like his father." Horatio beamed.

"Okay. We'll take that up. How about a middle name? Hey this looks great. Declan…" Horatio suggested.

"Horatius Declan Caine." Calleigh tried the name on her tongue, trying to get used to it. "It sounds perfect! What if it's two boys?"

"So, we find names for two boys and two girls." Calleigh nodded. "Oh there's Jake here…" Horatio pointed out, teasing her. Calleigh frowned.

"Really? I don't like it. And you know why. How about this, Patrick." Horatio agreed. "Oh! Callum! I like that name!" Calleigh squealed.

"Patrick Callum Caine. I like that."

"How about girls. I love doing this." Calleigh was smiling so widely.

"You love doing this?" Horatio chuckled and gave her a cheeky look. "I know what you're thinking Horatio Caine. Don't you think I don't know you. And before you ask, the answer is no."

"I didn't say anything." "Oh yes you did. Through your eyes." Horatio just laughed at her antics.

"Okay." Horatio admitted defeat and focused his attention on the screen. "How about Alayna?" He suggested. Calleigh nodded.

"Alayna Cadence Caine sounds nice." Horatio had to agree with her on this. It sounded perfect.

"Oh look. Callie. Sounds like your name. How about Callie Alison Caine?" Horatio proposed.

"Okay. So it's set then. Why must your kids be so shy." Calleigh was merely stating rather than asking.

"They're yours too."

"Yes. But they are so shy. They are so like you." Horatio laughed. "That just means they took my good genes." He joked and Calleigh smacked him. Horatio put away the laptop after settling on the four names they picked out and they snuggled into each other, falling into a deep slumber.

The last day of their weekend, they spent the whole day at home, just enjoying each other's company and together, they planned out the nursery. They planned every detail carefully, not leaving anything out. Being a CSI as they are, they ensured the security of the nursery.

"Caine." Horatio answered groggily.

"We have a DB over at Biscayne Bay. Possible homicide." Frank said over the phone.

"Okay. I'll be there straight in 15."

"Calleigh sweetheart, I have to go now. Can you go to the lab on your own?" He asked as he got ready, wearing his dress pants and shirt. Calleigh just nodded sleepily. He then made his way to the crime scene where the rest of the team are already there, canvasing the scene while Alexx checks out the body.

"David Riley, 26. Stabbed to the chest twice." Frank informed

"Ouch." He winced. "That must have been very personal. Probably a lover?" He asked.

"We're checking that out now." Frank said. "Where's Cal?"

"She's at home. Getting ready for work I think. I came out early." Frank nodded.

"Okay I'll see you back at the lab." The rest nodded and he made his way back to the lab to finish off his paperwork. He sped through the traffic since there wasn't a heavy traffic that morning and swiftly parked his hummer at the garage.

"AARRGGHHH!" He suddenly felt a sharp sensation over at his back and he lost his balance, falling on his knees. He tried standing up but was given another hit over at his abdomen and again, he fell. Relentlessly, he tried to keep his strength and stood up. This time, he managed to stand up fully but in pain. Unexpectedly, the attacker hit below his abdomen, right onto his groin and he suddenly felt his world spinning. The pain was unbearable. The only thing he managed to do was speed dial Calleigh.

"Cal…" He said, wheezing in pain.

"Horatio, are you alright?" She asked when he heard his breathings were unsteady.

"Cal..leigh..c-c-ome…ga-rage.." He continued. Calleigh couldn't figure what he was saying but made out the last word he said which was garage. She got worried and immediately rushed down to the garage.

"Horatio!" She screamed upon seeing Horatio on the floor, bending over and having difficulty to breathe. He was holding his lower part of the abdomen and trying to steady his breathings.

"We're going to the hospital Horatio. No arguments." Calleigh slowly walked him to the hummer and called Eric and Frank to come back to the lab, to process the garage after explaining what had happened.

Horatio was immediately brought to the trauma room the moment Calleigh reached and being the lieutenant, he was given the priority treatment. Calleigh waited impatiently outside the room until the doctor came out.

"How is he?" She asked in full concern.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"He's fine. No serious injuries. We have given him some painkillers. Just a little rest will do. Just a little beaten down. But we still need him to stay for observation. You can see him." The doctor said.

"Hey handsome. How are you feeling?"

"Hey. Like I've been hit by a lorry ten times." Horatio answered weakly. Calleigh smiled as she pushed away his hair off his face.

"Can you tell me anything?" Horatio just shook his head. "I didn't see his face. But one thing I can tell you, I felt like I was going to die when he hit me down there." He said as he pointed out with his eyes. Calleigh smiled and chuckled.

"You're going to be fine handsome."

"No. It hurts. It still hurts. What if I can't…" He paused. "You know…what if I can't…" Calleigh chuckled.

"I get what you mean baby." She smiled. "You're going to be fine. We'll try and test you out when you get better okay. And see if you still can." Calleigh chuckled again.

"I felt like I almost died. Again. And for a moment there I thought I will never be a father. And then I remembered I got the twins." Calleigh just laughed.

"Well I'm glad you still have your humor in you despite being in pain." She remarked.

"Calleigh, I've been wanting to ask you this but I hadn't had the courage." He paused and Calleigh just kept her focus on him like she knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you marry me? I know this is not the right timing but I just don't want to waste another second. I just wanna be with you. I felt like I almost lost my life and all I can think of was you and how I didn't get a chance to make you my lawfully wedded wife." Horatio said in a serious tone. Calleigh looked at him in surprise and chuckled. Horatio was confused.

"Of course I would marry you, silly. It would be an honor to be Mrs. Caine." She smiled so widely and kissed him passionately.

"Ahem." They were startled and broke the kiss. "Sorry for the interruption." Calleigh blushed. "Lieutenant Caine, you should be fine. We've checked and there was no bone broken or fractured. But we just want to keep you here for observation. You'll be out of here tomorrow if there's nothing else." Horatio nodded.

Calleigh spoke up, "Doctor, you know he was hit at his most sensitive part…so…uhm…" This time, it was Horatio's turn to blush.

"Oh right. It's going to be fine. No serious damage. But, may I warn you that there should be no activity for the moment. Maybe for a week or two and you will be good as new." The doctor smiled at Horatio. "Relax. It isn't damaged. You're still going to be a father anyway." The doctor teased him and left.

"See. I told you. You're gonna be just fine."

"Yeah you say that. It hurts you know." He pouted like a child. "A week or two? That's very long!" He complained. Calleigh just rolled her eyes at him. Their moment was distracted again with a phone call.

"Duquesne. Yeah Eric? Okay. Just update me about anything." She said and clicked the phone off. "They found the weapon that did that to you. They're checking all the security cameras as well." Calleigh told him. A moment later, Alexx came into the room.

"Hey sugar. How are you feeling?" Alexx asked in a motherly tone. Calleigh chuckled.

"He said he felt as if he's been hit by a lorry ten times." Calleigh answered in a teasing manner.

"It's true." Horatio added. "The worse feeling I've ever felt." He continued and pouted. Alexx and Calleigh just laughed at his childishness.

"You see what I have to handle everyday Alexx." Alexx smiled.

"It's not everyday that we get to see the great Horatio Caine like this." Alexx chuckled. "Okay I'll leave you both. I need to get back to my patient at the morgue." They both nodded.

"Thank you." Horatio said. "I think I need to go to the toilet." He mouthed to Calleigh and sat up slowly as he tries to stand.

"Horatio!" Calleigh screamed as she quickly rushed to his side, supporting him.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I just need to go to the toilet. You don't have to support me." Horatio said as he held on to the rail of the bed.

"Are you sure you can go on your own?" She asked, worried. Horatio nodded and tried to take a step forward.

"Argh!" He grimaced as the pain shot up through his body and his knees almost buckled. Calleigh quickly grabbed him up, supporting his weight and allowed him to sit.

"I guess I can't go on my own. It hurts so bad." He frowned.

"Let me help you okay." Horatio shook his head. "You're pregnant sweetheart." He said.

"Pregnant. Not invalid. Shut up. I'll bring you to the toilet whether you like it or not." She reminded him. She slowly helped him up and supported half his body mass as they made their way to the toilet. Calleigh didn't leave his side even when he was in the toilet.

"You sure you want to be here?" He asked. Calleigh laughed.

"I've seen it all Horatio. Don't try to act like you're shy. How bad is the bruising?" Calleigh teased.

"Calleigh." He said, seriously.

"I'm serious Horatio. How bad is it?" Horatio looked at her serious look.

"I don't know. I can't bend." Calleigh chuckled.

"Okay let me take a look at it." Calleigh said in a dead serious tone. Horatio frowned and shook his head. "Horatio. I've seen it all. Just let me see how bad it is." Calleigh was being authoritative and firm. He gave in and allowed her.

"Oh my." Calleigh gasped.

"What? How bad?" Horatio asked worriedly.

"Relax handsome. Just kidding. It's not as bad as it looks. Just some bruising that will go away within days." Once Horatio was done, Calleigh brought him back to his bed. "I'll get you something to eat. You rest here." Horatio nodded.

Calleigh came back with chicken soup in her hand. "You're going to eat." She fed him slowly like a mother cares for the child.

"You have to eat too Calleigh." He spoke up.

"I've had my breakfast. You haven't had anything since morning. Let me take care of you okay." She said as she continued feeding him.

"But you said our kids are monsters. Aren't you hungry?" Horatio sneered.

"Oh shut up Horatio Caine. Just finish this will ya." Calleigh rolled her eyes. Just then, her phone rang.

"Cal, we found the suspect. She's in custody right now." Eric said over the phone.

"Okay. I'll be right there." She said and ends the phone call.

"What's up?" Horatio asked.

"They have a suspect in custody. You okay being alone here?" Horatio nodded.

"Don't stress yourself okay." They kissed and Calleigh left for the lab.

"So who's the suspect in custody?" Calleigh asked Eric the moment she stepped into the lab.

"Lisa Maddox. We found her fingerprint on the weapon." Eric replied. Calleigh was mad. "You okay Cal?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess someone just won't let the past go." Eric looked confused. "It's okay. Long story." She said and went in for the interrogation along with Frank.

"Mrs. Maddox. You were here the other day when we called you in to inform you about your husband's death. Do you know why you're being brought in again?" Mrs. Maddox shrugged. "We brought you in today because your fingerprint was found on a weapon that assaulted Lieutenant Horatio Caine; whom you know as John Kelly. That's assault on a police officer and need I remind you that the sentence will be harsh." She continued. "You gonna say anything?" Mrs. Maddox was quiet.

"Mrs. Maddox…or should I call you Lisa Santoria?" That got her full attention. "We know it was you. We have your fingerprint on the weapon. Why not you just speak up."

"He got what he deserved."

"So it was revenge? It was 20 years ago." Calleigh stared straight at her.

"He asked for it when he played me." She answered. "I've been trying to find him all this while and then I finally found him. He deserved that. I hope that taught him a lesson." Calleigh was fuming mad.

"He didn't need that to teach him a lesson. He just needs a woman that he loves with all his heart. And apparently you're not the woman." Calleigh smirked.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She growled.

"Book her." Frank said. The officers took Lisa away for booking and left Calleigh and Frank in the room.

"So what was that about?" Frank asked.

"What?"

"20years ago?"

"Long story." She paused. "But she was his past lover."

"So that day…"

"Yes Frank. She was right. He was John Kelly. That was his past. It doesn't matter anymore Frank. Let's just keep this between us okay." Frank nodded and left the conversation at that. "How was the case earlier today?"

"Still working on it. Haven't found the murder weapon yet but we're talking to his roommates."

"Okay. I'll be with Horatio if you need me. Just update me about the case."

"Sure. But I think Eric and Ryan can handle it. So you can just take care of H." Calleigh nodded and smiled in appreciation. After taking care of some pending bullet casings, Calleigh went back to the hospital to bring Horatio his dinner.

"Hey handsome." Calleigh greeted cheerfully.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home resting?"

"Nope. I'm here to bring you dinner and take care of you."

"Calleigh, you know you don't have to do this. I have nurses around me who can do that."

"I'm fine Horatio. Even if I'm at home, I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're in the hospital. I brought Chinese." Horatio nodded and helped her unpack the food she brought. As they were eating, Horatio asked about the case and Calleigh had explained it all to him.

"So she messed with my Calleigh huh." He smirked. "Now that's what I'd like to hear. But sweetheart, don't do that again okay. I don't want you to stress yourself." Horatio reminded her.

"Okay okay. I know. So are you feeling better?" Calleigh tried to change the subject.

"I see what you're trying to do here. But I'm better. Sore though..everywhere." Calleigh chuckled.

"How are my babies doing?" He said as he rubbed her belly.

"They're doing great. But they were really active when I was in the interrogation room. They're probably encouraging me to kick ass." Calleigh grinned.

"Wow. So my babies are naughty. Must be you." Horatio said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me!" She slapped him on his arm playfully. "You're a badass too remember." Calleigh teased as she puts away the empty food packs.

"Me? A badass? Since when is that, may I ask?" Horatio pretended.

"Uhh. Since forever. Remember the time when criminals actually surrendered because they were scared of what you might do to them?" She paused, faking a thinking expression. "Oh wait. Isn't that ALL the time?" Calleigh rolled her eyes at him. Horatio frowned.

"See. You always like to tease me." He puckered his lips.

"Because you're so cute when you're being teased. Come on. You know I love you." She smiled and kissed him. Horatio gave her his cheekiest smile.

"So which side are you taking?"

"What sides?"

"Left or right? So I can shift." He said casually.

"No right or left. You're sleeping alone. I've asked for the rollaway bed." She answered sternly. Horatio puckered.

"But I can't sleep alone. There's room you know."

"You're hurt Horatio. And I'm not as skinny as you think I am."

"There's more than enough space up here. Come on. No funny business. Just sleep."

"No funny business. You sure?" Horatio nodded. "Okay. Fair enough. Move aside then." Calleigh slowly climbed onto the bed, avoiding any parts of his injured areas and snuggled into him. Horatio shifted and leaned into her, kissing her gently and passionately until there was a need for air.

"You said no funny business Horatio." Calleigh reminded him.

"You didn't say no kissing." Horatio smirked. "Besides, I can't even do anything. It still hurts." He pouted like a kid. Calleigh chuckled. "Good then." Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh, gently tracing shapes on her back and Calleigh was just ruffling and playing with his soft, fluffy hair.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"So when do you intend to have the wedding?" Horatio broke their quiet moment together. Calleigh looked up at him, hand still playing with his hair.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm… How about in 2 months' time? Just enough time for us to get prepared. What do you think?"

"Sounds great but can we do a private one? Just our close family and the team?" Calleigh asked. She didn't like anything extravagant and besides, she knew both of them had lots of enemies and she doesn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Horatio agreed with her. The next morning, Calleigh called in to work and told Eric that he would be in charge for a few days because she needed to take care of Horatio.

"Lieutenant." The doctor came in. "I think you look healthy enough to be discharged." Let me just check you out once more and then you can settle the administrative stuff. Oh and no sex yet till you get better. We don't want to worsen the condition." The doctor smirked at Horatio and Calleigh. After the doctor cleared Horatio, Frank came.

"Hey H. You ready?" Frank asked. Horatio nodded and Calleigh brought in the wheelchair.

"You really gonna make me sit in that?" Horatio asked, not amused by it.

"Well if you want to walk, be my guest." Calleigh said mockingly. Frank looked at them amused by their arguments. Horatio just rolled his eyes knowing that he lost this argument because he can't walk due to the pain in his groin.

"Fine." He huffed. Frank pushed the wheelchair to the car that was already waiting at the parking lot.

"So you knew what happened yesterday H?" Horatio nodded. "Calleigh totally kicked ass!"

"So I've heard. And I warned her not to repeat that."

"Yeah. He thinks I'm incapable of taking care of myself." Calleigh added sarcastically. Frank laughed at them.

"You guys are really cute together. Sometimes I wonder what took you guys so long. But I'm glad you both found your way to each other. And H, can you be like this too at work?" Frank teased.

"No." Horatio answered straight away. Frank laughed at his best friend.

"You are ridiculous H." He teased.

"Yeah. Work is work, personal life is personal Francis." Horatio replied sternly.

"Uhhuh. Frank, you should have seen him at home, he's like a child, and no one will believe he's THE Lieutenant Caine. He's just very professional at keeping things professional at work and keeping his personal life away from the work place. He won't show the real Horatio. I'm just glad that I could see the other side of him and I really love that side of him." Horatio smiled shyly.

"So how was the case with the stabbings to the chest? Lover?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. Well, not exactly a lover though.. We went to talk to the roommate who appeared to be the girl he was banging." Horatio looked at him seriously and skeptically.

"Okay that was another point. But we found the murder weapon in the house. How stupid was that. Turns out, that guy was seeing someone else but was banging his roommate." Horatio shook his head. "So the roommate got to know that he was seeing another girl, she got jealous, confronted him and it turned out not so good." Frank continued.

"Jealous lover." Horatio stated.

"Yeah. You see.. women." Frank said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me. You do realize that I am a woman and I am sitting in the car as well right?" Calleigh suddenly interrupted. Horatio chuckled.

"Oopps. You offended the wrong person Francis."

"Yeah yeah. Sorry. But really, do you women have to start killing us?" Frank joked.

"I don't know. But I think we know from experience that they will do anything." Horatio spoke up. Calleigh feigned a cough and Frank laughed out loud.

"Yeah, keep mocking me you both. Keep mocking." Both Calleigh and Frank laughed. Frank came to a stop when they reached and went over to Horatio's side to help him get into the house.

"Thanks Francis." Calleigh thanked him as he walked back to the car.

"You're welcome. Just call me if you need anything okay. I've gotta get going. And H, don't even try to come to work."

As he settled down in the room, Calleigh was busy in the kitchen making him something to eat so that he could take his medicine.

"Hey. Made you some mushroom soup. Then you can take your meds and go to rest okay." Horatio smiled.

"When can I go back to work?" He asked.

"You really asking this question?" Horatio nodded. "When you can walk. You can barely walk right now Horatio."

"I really hope the soreness goes away fast. It hurts to even try to walk. And even toss and turn in bed." Horatio complained.

"That is exactly why you're staying home for a week." Calleigh said sternly.

"I can't last a week. I need you." He smiled cheekily. "Horatio! Staying at home means not going to work! I don't see the link here." She rolled her eyes at him.

"There is. When I'm home, you're home. And when you're home…" He chuckled. Calleigh knew he had different thoughts in mind. "Horatio!" Not wanting to smack him and hurt him, she pulled his ear instead. "You heard the doctor. No sex for a week or so until you feel better. And no means no. You don't want to worsen it do you and not being able to perform later?" Calleigh taunted him knowing that it was enough to make him stop. For the next few days, Calleigh stayed home to take care of him and to assist him since he could barely walk. Slowly, he was making progress and was healing faster than they thought and he was walking on his own.

"Horatio, what's taking you so long in the bathroom?" She called out as she was reading the baby book. "Are you alright?" Calleigh asked when she realized he was taking longer than usual in the bathroom. There was silence. "Horatio…" She knocked on the door. Suddenly the door just flew open and she saw Horatio with only towel around his waist.

"Sorry. I was just checking myself out." He smiled cheekily. Calleigh chuckled.

"You could have just let me do it for you right." Horatio shook his head. "I wanted to see myself how bad it was." Calleigh laughed out.

"So how bad?"

"Not bad. It's healing. You think I'm up for testing?" He asked teasingly.

"Horatio, the doctor said a week or two. It's only been 5days." She reminded him.

"But I feel well enough. It's no longer hurting so bad." He smiled.

"Is that why you're wearing just your towel?" He smirked.

"We can try and test me out… like you said." Calleigh just rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know Horatio. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay let's make a deal. If it hurts, I'll tell you and we'll stop. Deal?" Calleigh looked at him skeptically, trying to weigh the consequences. "Okay. Deal." Horatio smiled and leaned in towards her, kissing her passionately as she pulled him towards the bed. They broke the kiss and Horatio went in for more gentle and sweet kisses on her neck, nibbling her ear the way she liked it. Calleigh gently pushed him onto the bed and took off the towel on his waist, leaving him naked. His breathings were unsteady by now.

"You okay?" Calleigh asked, concerned. Horatio nodded. Calleigh climbed on top of him gently, not wanting to hurt him and started grinding and fondling him. She was starting to feel him harden underneath her. "Horatio?" She called out as she saw him shutting his eyes.

"I'm okay sweetheart. More than okay." Right then, Horatio took the lead, swiftly and gently flipping over to be on top of her and avoiding her baby bump. Calleigh giggled.

"I can feel that you're really more than okay." Horatio chuckled at that and kissed her deeply. They progressed to passionate love-making and fell into a deep slumber. The next day, Calleigh woke up seeing Horatio getting ready for work, putting on his badge and gun.

"Where do you think you are going Mister."

"Morning sweetheart." He greeted as he went towards her and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm going to work." Calleigh looked at him. "I'm okay now. And yesterday proved it didn't it?" Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"You're always so stubborn. Why can't you just listen to me and just stay home, spend some time together…" Calleigh was upset. She got up, walking towards the bathroom and avoided talking to Horatio. Feeling guilty, Horatio unclipped his badge and gun, placing it back in the safe. He didn't want to upset Calleigh any further and changed his clothes into T-shirt and jeans. Calleigh came out of the bathroom and was surprised she saw him in his T-shirt and jeans.

"I thought you're going to work? You going in that T-shirt and jeans?" Calleigh asked mockingly.

"Nope. I'm not going to upset you any further. I'm just going to stay home." Calleigh ignored him and went down to start on breakfast. Horatio felt really bad and followed her to the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast." He said.

"Who said I was making breakfast?" "Uhm…you took out the eggs and bacon?" Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Trying to act smart again as usual. I'm not hungry anymore." She replied coldly, placed the things back and went back up to get ready. _'Great Horatio. Just great. You totally blew it up. What a fantastic start to your day.' _ He thought. He followed her back up and heard the shower running. _'I thought she's not working today?'_ He asked himself and waited for her to finish.

"I thought you're not working today?" He asked once she got out of the shower.

"Why do you care? You can go to work if you want to. I'm not going to be here anyway." She replied as she got ready. Horatio neared her and slid his hand around her waist. She batted his hand.

"Stop it."

"Sweetheart…" "Don't sweetheart me. Move aside." "Where are you going?" Horatio tried again.

"See. You don't even remember where I am going."

"Uhm.. you didn't tell me…how am I supposed to remember?" Horatio replied nonchalantly, yet with a tinge of teasing. Calleigh rolled her eyes at him.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"I did tell you Horatio Caine! It's okay. I can go on my own. Maybe when I give birth I can go on my own too." She answered him in a mocking tone. _'Oh great. Now what did I forget.' _Horatio stood behind her and grabbed her by her waist gently, holding her tight.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." Calleigh took his hand in hers and turned herself to face him.

"Why do you always forget things handsome." She shook her head and kissed him on his lips gently. "I'm going to the doctor to see if your shy monster babies are going to let us see." Horatio raised his eyebrows. It totally slipped out of his mind.

"Oh god. I am so sorry I forgot about it. I guess I was enjoying yesterday so much that I forgot about it." He smiled cheekily.

"Horatio!" She slapped his chest playfully. "Ouch!" He clutched his chest.

"Oh my god Horatio. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" Calleigh panicked. Horatio laughed. "I'm fine. I'm just kidding." "You do that again, you watch out!" Horatio laughed again.

"So you ready?" Horatio asked. Calleigh nodded and they both headed for the clinic.

"Hi Miss Duquesne. Let's hope these babies aren't as shy as the previous time." The doctor smiled and carried on with the procedure. "Oh hello there baby boy." Both Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Horatio leaned in and kissed her. "And… here we go..it's a girl. So it's a girl and a boy. Congratulations. This is quite rare of an opportunity." Horatio and Calleigh were very happy with this news. They didn't mind about the sex of the babies. They had no preference but knowing that they are having one of each, it excited them.

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Other than that, the babies are fine and healthy." After the ultrasound, Horatio and Calleigh headed out to the mall to get some lunch since they did not take their breakfast.

"So are we set on the names?" Horatio suddenly spoke up as they were eating.

"Uhhuh. So… Horatius Declan Caine and Alayna Cadence Caine?"

"That sounds perfect and I know they will turn out as perfect as you sweetheart."

"Don't you just say the sweetest things Horatio. I'm really excited that we're going to have a mini-Horatio and a mini-me!" She smiled so widely. "Shall we shop a little for the nursery then?" Horatio agreed with her suggestions and they ordered the baby cribs as well as shopped for the clothes for their twins. Horatio smiled at the thought of a mini-Calleigh and his own mini-me.

"By the way sweetheart, I've already booked a date for the wedding. So, I think we can start getting what you need for it." Horatio smiled. "You bring Alexx and I'll bring Frank." She agreed. "Here's my card. Just get what you need."

"Horatio, we don't want to max out your card. We just bought the things for the twins. And we still need to save up for them Horatio."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that. I've got enough to last us for the next 10 years. I've always been preparing for moments like this." Horatio beamed. "Just get what you need okay. And don't worry about the money." Horatio then kissed her forehead. For the next few weeks, Calleigh has been busy spending time with Alexx to get her wedding preparation done whereas Horatio was arranging everything with Frank. Horatio arranged for a small garden wedding at his house, inviting just their close friends and family which includes the team.

"Horatio! Do you want some lemonade?" Calleigh shouted from the kitchen, offering him a cold lemonade since he has been busy spending his whole day off painting and decorating the nursery. He wouldn't allow Calleigh to help him out in the painting, worried that it would affect the pregnancy.

"Horatio." She called again, now opening the door. She shook her head upon seeing Horatio on the floor lying down, taking a nap with the brush still in his hand. _'I'm gonna do something to him.'_ She thought mischievously. She then started taking the brush in his hand gently, so that he won't feel a thing and stroked it across his cheeks.

"Ahhh. Horatio! Let me go!" She suddenly shrieked when Horatio grabbed her hand.

"No I'm not going to let you go." He reached up to his face and figured that Calleigh had spread paint on his face. "You're going to pay for this Calleigh Duquesne!" He let go off her and she started running away from him while he dipped his finger into the paint and chased her across the hallway.

"You can't run away from me sweetheart." He managed to catch up with Calleigh. He grabbed her from behind and smeared the paint on her arm and cheek. "There you go. I told you, you can't run away from me." Horatio laughed and kissed her. Calleigh giggled.

"Come on. I made sandwich and lemonade." She said as she pulled him across the hallway and into the kitchen. Horatio sat on the chair, gulping down the cold lemonade and continued gobbling down the sandwich.

"Horatio. Slowly. I know you're thirsty and hungry. But slowly please. I don't want you to choke." Horatio grinned mischievously.

"How's the preparation?" He asked as Calleigh wiped off the paint off his face with a wet towel.

"Going well. Alexx is helping me so much with it and helped me with the customizing the wedding gown too. But I'm afraid that the gown won't fit. The twins are growing." Calleigh frowned.

"I'm sure you will fit into it. They won't grow that fast." Horatio gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. "Are you okay with having our honeymoon after the twins come?" Calleigh chuckled.

"You're still bringing me for a honeymoon?" "Of course I am. Anything for you." Calleigh smiled so widely. She was glad that she and Horatio were able to get through the difficult times and finally they are getting married.

"You're just such a sweet man. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Sweetheart, I'm the lucky one to have you with me. You've always been there for me when I needed you most and I'm really glad we found each other in the end." Horatio held her hand in his, never wanting to let go. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, disturbing their moment.

"I'll get that. It should be Eric. He said he wanted to help out with the nursery." Horatio said as he let go off her hand and went to get the door.

"Eric. Come on in."

"Sorry H. I got stuck with some cases."

"It's okay. I'm thankful that you wanted to help. I'm not even halfway done so, we can start after you have a drink and some of the sandwich Calleigh made." He smiled as he said that. He was really thankful that Eric was understanding and really supportive of him.

"What's up with paint on both of you?"

"Try asking Calleigh." Horatio said as he rolled his eyes at Calleigh and she just giggled, not answering them both.

As soon as Eric finished his sandwich and lemonade, he headed over to the nursery along with Horatio to get started. Eric took his shirt off for fear of getting paint onto it while Calleigh on the other hand went to search for some shirt that Horatio didn't use.

"Ooohhh. Hot stuff Eric." Calleigh jested as she handed him the shirt. Eric blushed and Horatio just eyed Calleigh with jealousy. Calleigh noticed the tinge of jealousy in his eyes and she wanted to tease him further. "Relax handsome. You're still the one and only sexy guy alright." Horatio just stared at her. "Come on. Don't give me that look." Calleigh flashed her 1000-watt smile. "Smile Horatio. Or you're going to get old." Calleigh teased again and kissed him. "Okay I'll leave you two. Don't start fighting okay boys." She said as she left the room, leaving the two men to start doing their work.

"So, H, getting married huh. Nervous?" Eric said trying to break the tension as he put on the shirt.

Horatio chuckled, "I guess so. I finally am getting what I dreamed of Eric." Eric nodded.

"I'm glad you did what you did. I'm really glad you took that decision that night. I can tell she really loves you H." Horatio smiled shyly. "Oh don't mind what she said earlier. She was just teasing you."

"I know Eric. I know. Pregnancy hormones I guess." Horatio chuckled aloud.

"So green huh for the nursery."

"Yeah. Calleigh wanted it. She said something about tranquility or some calming effects. I have no idea." Horatio chuckled again.

Both of them started painting the room and didn't bother taking a break because they needed to finish it before the cribs arrive the next day. Since the room wasn't that big, they managed to finish painting before dinner and Calleigh had invited Eric to stay in for dinner. The dinner turned out wonderful for they managed to catch up a little on each other's lives which they got to know that Eric is seeing someone and he seemed to be pretty serious about her.

"Are you afraid of what might be in store for the both of us?" Calleigh suddenly asked as they were enjoying the calmness of the night, just listening to the waves crashing onto the shore.

"Calleigh, as long as you're here with me, I'm not afraid of anything else. I'm just afraid of losing you." He said as held on to her tight, with her head leaning on his shoulder. "I just want to do this with you everyday. And soon, we will have our little bundle of joy to add to what we have right now. I will never be afraid sweetheart. Never." He assured her again and kissed her head.

"Shall we head to bed? We've got an early day tomorrow and I'm beat after the painting. Let's just hope there are no dead bodies appearing out of nowhere." Horatio said as he stood up, and pulled Calleigh on her feet, leading her to their bedroom.

The next day seemed to be going well for them since there were no cases that needed their attention. Unfortunately for Horatio, luck wasn't on his side as he had to finish up his pile of paperwork that he never bothered to complete. Today was different. He had to complete the paperwork before the chief comes chasing him. Although he knew his responsibilities, sometimes he just preferred doing the fieldwork and the labwork instead of the paperwork. It just wasn't to his likings.

"Horatio! Can you hear me!" He suddenly heard someone screaming his name. He was too engrossed and was drowning himself with the paperwork to even hear the other person. He then heard a knock which brought him back to reality.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"H. You seriously got too engrossed with paperwork?" Frank teased him knowing that his best friend never liked doing paperwork.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Horatio avoided the question and changed the topic.

"Yeah. Did you forget that you have to try out your tux today?" Horatio looked surprised by that. "Yeah I figured. And as your best man, I'm here to remind you. Let's go. Just leave that piece of shit on that desk. You can complete the paperwork tomorrow." Horatio nodded and packed his desk.

Frank and Horatio made their way to the boutique to try out his tux for the wedding. Frank has helped him out with the choosing of tuxedo and helped him arranged the wedding that he wanted. Being his best friend, Frank has always been waiting for a day where Horatio could be happily married to the woman he loved, despite Marisol. Deep down inside, he always knew that Horatio have always belonged to Calleigh and now that they are finally getting together, he was really happy for them and is willing to do anything to help them.

Horatio tried on his tux and appeared in front of Frank to allow him to look at how the tux fitted him.

"How is it?" Horatio asked when Frank didn't say anything.

Frank was startled by Horatio's voice. He was too busy entertaining his thoughts about how perfect Calleigh and Horatio are together and now that they are even having children. He just hoped that there would be no more challenges or obstacles to hinder that happiness.

"Frank." Horatio called out again.

"Oh. Uhh. Sorry." He said as he checked Horatio out. "That looks perfect on you. I'm sure both of you will look stunning on that day." The tux had fitted him perfectly. "When is that? 2 more weeks right?" Horatio nodded and gave his most rare smile. "Are we done? Time for the ring am I right?" Horatio nodded again. He was really thankful that he has a best friend like Frank to remind him and to help him out with his wedding preparation. He never had this chance with Marisol because it was more of just a last minute event but even so, he had enjoyed it with Marisol and after all, he did love her. After changing back to his normal suit, they went to the jewelry store to get Calleigh her engagement ring. Horatio and Calleigh have already picked their matching wedding band earlier that week but Horatio just wanted to surprise her with the engagement ring.

"So you're going to surprise her with the ring tonight huh H?" Frank asked as they walked into the store.

"Yeah. I haven't got the chance to propose to her properly." Horatio smirked. "What do you mean you didn't propose to her _properly_?" Frank asked unbelievingly.

"Well..uhm..i asked her to marry me when I was in the hospital." Horatio smile inwardly, embarrassed by his actions. "Goodness H. And I thought you would be more romantic than I am." Frank mocked and laughed at Horatio. "Okay let's get a ring with a big diamond on it." Frank teased.

After selecting a few choices, Horatio made his decision and went for an emerald stoned ring with diamonds surrounding the square cut stone. He was happy with his choice and didn't mind paying a huge amount for that. He was sure that it would fit Calleigh perfectly and would definitely complement her gorgeous green eyes. The salesperson packed the ring for him as he paid for it and handed it to him with a wide smile.

"DON'T MOVE!" A masked man suddenly came into the store with a machine gun. Instinctively, Horatio stuffed the package into his suit and immediately reached out for his gun.

"Miami Dade police. Sir, please put your gun down." Horatio said in a firm tone at first then tried to use a more accommodating tone. "Sir, you don't want to hurt all these people. If you put that gun down, we might be able to help you." He tried to calm the man down. Meanwhile, Frank had quietly reached out into his pocket, unseen by the masked man to call for backup.

"YOU PUT YOUR GUN DOWN MISTER!" The masked man shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Horatio said. Suddenly the masked man went on a shooting rage and shot down the whole store, leaving shattered glasses all over the place. Horatio and Frank intuitively took a shot at the man and by the time the backups and the team arrived on scene, the man was already down, dead by the shot to chest. Horatio then had the backups help to get the people out of the store while the team took over and processed the scene.

"Horatio! Where are you?" Calleigh panicked when she saw the condition of the jewelry store. She tried finding Horatio amidst the crowd and didn't see Horatio. "Horatio." She called again.

"Sweetheart…" Horatio called her from behind. Calleigh turned immediately upon hearing his husky voice and instinctively lunged at him, hugging him as tight as she could, as if her life depended on it and she sobbed.

"Shh. Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm okay. I'm fine." He assured her as he hugged her back, gently stroking her back, trying to calm her down. "I'm here sweetheart. Don't cry…" He soothed her. Frank stood there watching them as he gave his statement to Eric while the rest of the team started processing. Calleigh pulled away slowly and saw the blood on his face.

"You're bleeding Horatio." She managed to say in between her sobs.

"It's nothing sweetheart. Just a scratch." He said as he wiped off her tears gently with his thumb. "I'm fine sweetheart."

"You could have been killed you know that!" She sobbed harder.

"Shh. I'm here aren't I? I'm not dead sweetheart. I'm never going to leave you." He said and once again he took her into his arms, just holding her as she cried. Calleigh calmed down after a while and Horatio brought her home to rest. She didn't need any more stress.

"Horatio you need to clean that blood on your face."

"It's okay. I'll do it later. Let's get you settled down okay." He said as he guided her to the couch. "No Horatio. Let me take a look at it please." Horatio gave in and let her take care of the minor scratch on his face. "Don't do that again okay. I don't want to lose you. I need you. The babies need you." Horatio smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you rested. You've had a long day. Shall we push back our dinner?" Calleigh shook her head. "No handsome. I'm fine."

Horatio had planned all this. He wanted to propose to her formally and he wanted this to be something that they would both remember for the rest of their lives. He was a more traditional kind of person and prefers to do it in a traditional and romantic way. He prepared the ingredients and started with the preparation for dinner. He didn't mind Calleigh knowing about the dinner because she always knew that Horatio would pamper her with romantic dinner once in a while but what she won't expect would be the proposal. Horatio then set up the table for two outside, by the beach, with candlelight. He knew this would be the best moments in his life. After preparing and cooking, he made his way into the room to change and to get Calleigh. He made sure that Calleigh never saw the ring that he bought for her earlier.

"Handsome, this is beautiful!" Calleigh exclaimed in delight.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled shyly.

"What's the occasion handsome?" She asked, curious.

"No occasion. You know I love to pamper you right…" Horatio led her to her seat and waited for her to settle down before going to his place. So far, everything went very well and as planned. Horatio served the appetizers first then the main course and when they were finally done, he served her the dessert. Horatio opted for juice since Calleigh is pregnant and wine is out of the options. They were both enjoying the night, savoring the romantic moments together until Horatio stood up and went towards her.

"Okay now what handsome? You've already fed me with appetizers, main course and even dessert. Can we skip the dancing?" Calleigh smiled cheekily. She knew that Horatio would ask her for a dance but to her surprise, he didn't. She found him standing in front of her just staring into her eyes as he knelt down on one knee.

"Oh Horatio." She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Calleigh Duquesne, I know I've already asked you to marry me but I just needed to do this the proper way." Calleigh giggled. "So would you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man once again by being my wife?" He proposed with the ring in his hand. Calleigh blushed.

"Of course handsome. Of course I would!" She squealed in delight and lunged forward to hug him. He gently let her go and took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my Horatio. This is so beautiful!" She said as she looked at the emerald ring.

"It's not as beautiful as you sweetheart." He smiled and leaned in, giving her a passionate kiss.

"So you were there at the jewelry store for this?" Horatio nodded.

"I'm sor-" "Shh.." She shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "No need to be sorry." Horatio smiled and kissed her again. He then pulled her towards the beach and they both spent the rest of the night just strolling down the beach, enjoying each other's company along with the breeze.

"Horatio, I love you." Horatio turned and looked into her eyes. "I love you too sweetheart." He leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss to which Calleigh had responded to. Arms around his neck and fingers in his soft hair, Calleigh pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Both of them took time exploring in each other's mouth, causing Calleigh to moan into the kiss. They broke apart when air became a necessity. Horatio gave her his boyish grin and it never fails to make her knees weak. Still holding on to her waist, Horatio pulled her closer and he started kissing her neck lightly, moving further and further down to her chest.

His kisses never fail to make her go crazy. To her, his kisses were cosmic. It was entrancing. Her breathings were becoming unsteady. "Horatio…" She purred into his ears. Horatio chuckled knowing that his kisses have caused her to lose her control. When Horatio felt her almost buckling, he scooped her up and brought her into the house, straight into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing and nibbling on her sensitive spots. As he was busy on her, Calleigh kept her hands busy, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt and unzipped it. Horatio, in one swift move, pulled her dress over her head and continued applying his hypnotizing kisses further from her chest to her baby bump. Calleigh couldn't help but to arch into him.

"Patience sweetheart, patience." He said in his husky voice. He positioned himself in between her and teased her with his tip a few times, making her crazy. She was trying so hard not to fall over edge with his teasing.

"Horatio…" she purred again. This time, Horatio complied and slid himself out of his pants. Her moans were enough to make him insane. Slowly and gently, he plunged himself into her as he took her lips in his, kissing her so passionately. His thrusts were not as strong, not wanting to hurt her; they were just slow and gentle, until they both reached their climax. Panting, he gently slid himself out and rolled off her, lying on his back.

"I love you sweetheart." Horatio managed only that in between is pants as he held Calleigh in his arm.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

"H. You done yet?" Frank asked as he entered the room. "Geez H. The guests are arriving. Calleigh is almost done." Horatio turned to Frank, looking very fine in the tuxedo.

"Very handsome Horatio." Alexx suddenly barged into the room and Horatio blushed, replying shyly, "Thank you Alexx."

"Calleigh is almost ready. So you boys might want to be down now." Alexx smiled.

"Wow H. Very charming. Very handsome. Finally our boss is getting married eh Eric." Ryan nudged Eric. Natalia giggled along. "Yeah H. Calleigh is so lucky to have you. Handsome, charming, gentleman.."

"Woah Nat. Pause there. Don't let Calleigh hear you or you're gonna get smacked." Eric joked and they all laughed. Horatio did his last preparation and headed downstairs with Frank.

"Horatio." A man called.

"Mr. Duquesne." He acknowledged.

"Take care of her alright and don't disappoint her. I know you're not that kind of man who would let her down but I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Yes Sir. I will do everything in my power not to let her down." They both shook hands and Horatio went out to wait for the ceremony to begin. Once everyone was ready and Horatio was already waiting with the Minister, the music started. Horatio was nervous.

"Stay calm Horatio. There she is. She's gorgeous. You're a lucky man H." Frank whispered to him as he saw Calleigh walking down the aisle with her father. Horatio slowly turned to look at his bride and Frank was right, Calleigh is indeed beautiful like and angel, especially in that white princess cut dress. It was simple yet very elegant. He has dreamed of this since very long and it is coming true soon. He is finally getting married to this woman he loves. Right then, Mr. Duquesne handed Calleigh over to Horatio and went back to his seat. The Minister then started the ceremony.

"We meet this evening, by the sea to have two souls become one by the border of this constant and unlimited force. And as these waters, may your love be limitless, flowing and ever changing. May your love forever redefine itself. May your love hold within it the essence of life." The Minister paused.

"Horatio Caine, will you have Calleigh Duquesne as your wife and do you promise to love her in health and in sickness, in sorrow and in joy and be faithful to her as long as you live?"

Horatio, looking into Calleigh's eyes, he replied a simple 'I do'.

"And you Calleigh Duquesne, will you have Horatio Caine as your husband, to love him in health and in sickness, in sorrow and in joy and be faithful to him as long as you love?"

Calleigh too, answered gladly with a simple 'I do'.

"May we have the rings and vows to be exchanged now." Frank handed Horatio the ring and Alexx too handed the ring over to Calleigh.

With great excitement, Horatio took the ring from Frank and as he took her hand in his, he began saying out his vows.

"Calleigh Duquesne, Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.  
I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you.  
And with all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy,  
that from this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close,  
prize you above all others,  
because you are the anchor to my ship, the light to my darkness and the love of my life.  
And I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world,  
into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.  
I love you."

With that, Horatio slipped the ring into her finger. And Calleigh teared a little.

"Horatio Caine, I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have,  
and won't try to reshape you in a different image.  
I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,  
and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.  
I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard  
I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give.  
I love you."

And she too, slipped the ring into his finger.

"And with that, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Caine." The small crowd were cheering and clapping for them while Alexx had tears in her eyes, seeing that both her good friends are now happily married to each other after being faced with so many obstacles. Calleigh and Horatio both shared a passionate kiss afterwards and headed for the reception.

"H. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both." Eric smiled widely. "We are all happy for you H."

"Thank you. Thank you for being there for us all these while. Let's all eat and celebrate." Horatio said as they headed to the table and sat together as a team.

"So H, where to for honeymoon?" The whole table chuckled.

"We're going after the twins are born. Now's not a really good timing isn't it." Horatio chuckled softly. Calleigh smacked his arm playfully. "We'll probably spend some time together here in Miami first." He added. They had so much to talk about that evening, not about work but more of their personal life. Never have they seen Horatio being the laid-back person and very loosen up. The Horatio they are used to seeing is the serious and very professional; someone who never joked or even take anything lightly. It was rather new and refreshing for them to see that side of Horatio. The evening dragged into the night and slowly, one by one the team leaves. Frank was the last one to leave.

"I'll see you when you come back to work. And call me if you need anything." He said as he walked off but turned back again. "Oh I forgot, Congratulations once again." He smiled and walked out. Both Calleigh and Horatio smiled.

"So shall we head in and watch a couple of movies?" Horatio asked as he held her hand and led her into the house.

"Let's get changed first handsome. I'm not that comfortable in this gown. Although you look really handsome in that tux, I don't think you want to wrinkle them." Calleigh said. After they have changed into a more comfortable set of clothes, Calleigh chose a few movies for them to watch through the night while Horatio prepared their drinks and popcorn for them. Calleigh then heard footsteps and shuffling nearing.

"Handsome, do you mind watching chick flicks? It's been so long since I last watched one." There was silence. "Horatio. I asked you a question. If you do mind, we can watch something else." She said as she turned around, with the DVD in her hand, wanting to show Horatio the choice she picked.

Calleigh gasped. "Shhh. If you shout, I'm going to kill you." A man said in a low, rough voice. Calleigh couldn't say anything. She couldn't shout, for fear that the man would kill her and her babies. This wasn't what she had in mind earlier this evening. Deep inside, she was praying hard that Horatio would realize that it was too quiet and quickly come to her rescue.

"Calleigh sweetheart, what have you chosen for tonight's movie night? I'll be ready soon with the popcorn and drinks sweetheart." Horatio shouted from the kitchen.

"Shhh. Don't answer." The man said as he placed his finger on his lips, signaling her not to say anything and he quickly grabbed Calleigh roughly by her wrists. '_Horatio please come quick. Just leave the god damn popcorn and come here._' She prayed.

"Sweetheart." He called out again as he walked towards the living room with their drinks and at that moment, the situation in view stopped him dead in his tracks. He felt his heart dropped immediately upon seeing Calleigh in the intruder's hands. He eyed the man intruding his house but he couldn't see the face because he was wearing a mask.

"Let her go." He said in a fierce tone. Horatio cursed himself for not having a gun with him right there and then.

"Great wedding huh? I'm sorry I have to spoil your wedding night." The man said followed by an evil laughter.

"I'm going to tell you one more time to let her go." Horatio said again, this time with a higher tone. He could see the fear and tears that were forming in Calleigh's eyes.

"Brother brother. Feeling helpless now? No gun, no badge, no power? And your wife and baby in my hands?" The man mocked. Horatio's eyes never left Calleigh and the man. His CSI instincts kicked in and he tried to notice every single small detail about the man. Horatio kept quiet, thinking of a plan.

"What kind of man are you to get her pregnant then marry her? You're still the same old jackass Kelly." Horatio's eyes widened. This was it. It was going to be now or never. He has to get Calleigh out of that man's hand before he kills her. He knew this was coming. His past was coming back. Lisa's re-appearance wasn't just a coincidence. Right then, Horatio lunged onto the man, grabbing him by the neck and Calleigh quickly tried escape from the man. Unfortunately, the man's grip was strong and Calleigh wasn't strong enough to escape it. Horatio on the other hand, was elbowed really hard onto his nose and he fell to the ground.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" The man growled.

"Let her go. I know you're looking for me. Leave her out of this. She's innocent. The baby is innocent." Horatio said as he wiped off the blood on his nose, somehow thankful that this man didn't know his kids were twins. Horatio would bet that it will create more reason for this man to hurt Calleigh and the kids.

"As long as YOUR blood flows in it, it is NOT innocent!" The man shouted.

"Look, whatever grudge you have against me, settle it with me. Leave her and the baby out of this. She doesn't know anything about it." Horatio said again, his eyes never leaving Calleigh.

"Feeling helpless huh. You think I'm gonna let your wife go just like that and take you?" The man laughed. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he slapped Calleigh as hard as possible that she almost flew. Thankfully, she landed on the couch, not hurting her any further but the slap had knocked her out cold.

"I told you not to hurt her you bastard! You're going to pay for this!" Horatio pounced on him, punching him in the face as hard as he could. He gave a few blows to the face and suddenly there was a loud bang.

"Arghhh!" Horatio moaned. He felt a stinging pain in his right shoulder and felt a warm feeling on it. He could literally feel the blood trickling down his shirt.

"So long brother!" That was the last thing Horatio heard before the man hit him on the head with the back of the gun. He too, was knocked out.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

**To Snowfair, Thank you for your input. I really appreciate it. Let's wait and see what happens ;)**

A few minutes later, Horatio stirred. "Calleigh..." He called out weakly. There was no response. "Sweetheart..." He tried again. When he was finally awake, he immediately saw her on the couch, still knocked out. With a massive and throbbing headache, he crawled slowly towards her and tried to check her pulse. "Calleigh sweetheart..." He called out as he brushed her blonde hair away from her face gently. When he checked her pulse, he was glad that she still had a strong pulse. "Sweetheart, open your eyes for me please…" Horatio said as he gently stroked her cheek. When she didn't respond, Horatio went and took his cellphone on the coffee table, immediately calling for an ambulance then, Frank. Within minutes, Frank arrived, along with the ambulance to bring Calleigh to the hospital. Horatio didn't bother about his gunshot wound. He ignored the pain on his shoulder and his throbbing head. He just needed to make sure that Calleigh and the babies were alright. He needed them to be. If anything were to happen to them, Horatio promised to himself that he was going to hunt that man on his own and make sure he pays for what he has done. And for all that's worth, he might even kill him.

"Get Eric here right now." Horatio ordered. Eric instantaneously appeared before Horatio and asked if he needed anything. Horatio told him that during the struggle, he managed to scratch the guy and there might be DNA under his nails. Eric immediately took his kit and scraped under Horatio's nails for any traces and sent it back to the lab to be processed right on the spot. He too, wouldn't let this man off easily. This man was going to pay for what he did and Eric knew that Horatio, like him, won't let this man off.

"Horatio, you're hurt. We need to take a look at your wound." Alexx's voice brought him back to earth.

"No Alexx. I'm fine. I need to go with Calleigh." He shrugged the pain off just to be with Calleigh. He didn't want to leave her alone right now and he needed to make sure she is safe. The moment they reached the hospital, Calleigh was brought into the emergency room. Despite Horatio making a commotion about not wanting to leave her alone, the doctors wouldn't let him and Frank had to restrain him from creating more trouble. In the waiting room, Horatio paced up and down, shutting the whole world off. Frank noticed the blood on his right shoulder and the gash on his forehead but he decided not to push Horatio to get it treated. He knew Horatio too damn well not to force him but he also noticed that Horatio was a little pale.

"Horatio, do you mind getting yourself checked?" He needed to force him although he knows that Horatio would probably just ignore him and he was right. Horatio ignored him and continued pacing up and down. "At least sit down. I'm getting dizzy watching you pace up and down the room." Horatio turned at him and gave him a long glare.

Suddenly, Horatio became light-headed and almost lost his balance before Frank rushed to him and supported him. "I told you to get check out didn't I." He wanted to give Horatio a lecture but he knew it wasn't the right time. He called a nurse in to help him and brought him in for treatment. After a few minutes, Horatio was done getting checked out and he went to meet Frank with bandage around his head in with a sling around his shoulder; which he took off later.

"Finally you get checked out. You're so stubborn. Calleigh needs you right now. So take care of yourself." Frank gave him a brief lecture. Horatio just nodded, feeling remorseful. Horatio just sat there with Frank, waiting for news from the doctor or nurse attending to Calleigh. A few moments later, the doctor came in to talk to Horatio and told him that Calleigh and the babies were fine. Calleigh just had a minor concussion from the hard slap and that she's ready for visitors. Horatio thanked the doctor and went in to see Calleigh.

"Hey sweetheart." Horatio said as he walked towards her bed.

"Hey.." She answered weakly. Horatio sat down on her bed, beside her and held her hand tight. "I'm so afraid Calleigh. I'm so afraid I would lose you and the babies. When you didn't respond to me, I panicked." Horatio said, gently caressing the back of her hand. While the other hand was holding Calleigh's hand, the other hand was on her baby bump. Calleigh placed her hand on top of Horatio's.

"They're strong. And as stubborn as you handsome. They're not going to give up just because some guy slapped their mummy. And not to forget, their mummy and daddy are invincible." She gave her 1000-watt smile as she squeezed his hand in hers, assuring him further.

"Calleigh, I'm serious." He said in a serious tone.

"I know handsome. But I'm fine now. The babies are fine too. It's okay Horatio. I know you tried to protect us. I know you did the best you could." Calleigh tried to make him feel better although she knew deep down, Horatio still blamed himself. "You're hurt…" She said when she saw the blood on his shirt. Horatio nodded.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I've got it checked out and treated. What's important is that you and the babies are alright." He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "You rest alright. I'm going back to the lab. There will be security inside and outside the room." Horatio said and kissed her once more before leaving.

When Horatio reached the lab, he went straight to the locker room to get changed. Thankfully, he always kept and extra set of clothes in case of emergency. Right after he got himself cleaned, he went to search for Eric, wanting to know if they have gotten any ID on the guy who attacked him. He found Eric in the DNA lab, in his labcoat, still processing the evidence. Horatio watched Eric as he processed the evidence. He was meticulous and very precise. This was exactly why he hired Eric in the first place. Eric has got a very observant eye for details and he is a very meticulous person; just what they need in a CSI. His thoughts were suddenly distracted by the sound of the computer. Horatio knew that sound. It was a very familiar sound that he loved. It was a match. He rushed to Eric's side and looked at the computer himself.

"Jimmy Landon." Horatio said out loud.

"You know him H?" Eric asked. He saw Horatio's facial expression changed upon seeing the name. Horatio didn't quite look so surprised with the outcome. He nodded at the question.

"I know him well enough to know that he's from New York and he served in the force with me." Horatio said. "Check his last known address and I want him in custody A.S.A.P." Horatio told Eric. Eric was guessing that it was someone from his past and judging from his assertiveness, he guessed that it wasn't looking good. Eric complied with Horatio and ran the search on Jimmy Landon's last known address including his credit card transactions. Eric did a thorough search on this guy as wanted by Horatio. They were going to nail this guy. Suddenly, a match popped. Jimmy Landon was still residing in New York. Eric had to tell Horatio about this. He rushed to Horatio's office and told him that his last known address is in New York and that there was no record of him in Miami. Not even in any flight to Miami. Eric gave him the address of Jimmy Landon.

"He must have driven down to Miami."

"To hunt you down? That takes lots of patience H." Eric asked.

"He's a relentless man Eric. He won't back down until he gets what he wants." Horatio explained. "I'll call Mac Taylor from the NYPD to help locate his place and try to locate him." Horatio continued. Eric nodded and left the office. Once Eric was out, Horatio made a call to Mac Taylor to ask him a favor to locate Jimmy Landon and to search for any records concerning about his whereabouts and since he did not fly out to Miami, there was a chance that he could have rented a car. Mac agreed to help him with tracking him down. That moment, he called Eric to liaise with the NYPD Crime Lab and got the information needed for them to track Jimmy Landon down. At the end of the liaison, they got the information they needed. The NYPD Crime Lab found the rental company which Jimmy had rented a car and Mac and his team have provided Horatio with the license plate.

"Eric, put out a BOLO on this car. I want this guy by today." Horatio ordered authoritatively. They found him in just an hour at a mall with his car parked in the multi-storey car park and saw him in a shop. By then, Horatio was already there, motioning to move into position.

Horatio had the gun in his hand pointed towards Jimmy, "For an ex-cop, you surely are really bad at noticing that you have people following and tracking your movement Jim. And really? You invade someone's house then goes shopping the next day using your credit card? How smart." He said mockingly. Jimmy turned to Horatio slowly and smirked at him. "Nice to meet you again, Kelly." He left it at there.

"I wouldn't say it would be nice to meet me again Jim. But I think you would be enjoying this." Horatio looked at Jim intimidatingly and left Frank to cuff him. Frank brought him back to the station and placed him in the interrogation room and shut all possible see-through windows. He knew that Horatio might want to take this interrogation to another level. Calleigh was his wife and this man has hurt her. Frank knew Horatio would want to make life a living hell for this Jimmy Landon.

"H, he's in there." Horatio nodded and went into the room. Frank didn't leave him alone. He went to the other side of the room to watch the interrogation. Despite him allowing Horatio to kick some ass and rough that guy up, he wouldn't allow his friend to kill the guy off. Frank brought Eric along to monitor the situation in case the situation gets out of hand, he would have back up.

"Jimmy Landon." Horatio acknowledged.

"John Kelly. Or is it Lieutenant Horatio Caine?" Jimmy mocked.

"You assaulted a police officer today Jimmy. Oh wait. Make that TWO police officers." Hands on table, he leaned towards Jimmy. "You, of all people should know what the sentence is for assaulting a police officer." He said as he had a finger pointing at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Horatio as if he was innocent. He was very calmed and composed. Horatio was getting impatient.

"Does it hurt Kelly? Seeing someone you love get hurt?" Jimmy asked in a very cold manner. "It hurts doesn't it? It hurts so much to see someone you love get hurt and not being able to do anything about it." He continued. "You deserved that Kelly." This time, Horatio's patience was running thin and his blue eyes darkened with anger and rage. "I know that look in your eyes Kelly. That fiery passion of justice. You want me so bad don't you?" Jimmy smirked.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"You really want me so bad. I love that look in your eyes." Jimmy tested him again. This was the last straw for Horatio. He went up to Jimmy, pulled him out from his seat roughly and shoved him to the wall. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Horatio shouted. Eric saw what was going on and wanted to go into the other room but Frank stopped him.

Horatio held Jimmy by his neck, still shoving him into the wall. "It's me you wanted. Be a man a face me. Stop being a coward. You hurt a woman because you're a coward Jimmy. You're afraid to face the real fight." Horatio provoked and Jimmy lost his patience, punching Horatio in his face. Horatio retaliated and hit him in the stomach using his knee and Jimmy curled forward in pain. At that moment, Frank and Eric came through the door, stopping the situation before it gets out of hand and they start killing each other. Eric pulled Horatio away from Jimmy and Frank on the other hand pulled Jimmy. Frank cuffed Jimmy to the seat.

"H, calm down. You don't want him to get loose do you?" Eric said as he brought Horatio out of the interrogation room. "Take it easy H. I know it's hard. I can take over the interrogation if you want." Horatio shook his head.

"I'm taking this." He straightened himself up and made sure his appearance was fine. "I got this Eric. Thank you." He said as he went back in. This time, Frank stayed in.

"Still the same, Kelly. The violent one." Jimmy mocked again. Horatio kept his calm and just looked at him. Horatio just ignored the remark.

"You assaulted two police officers today. That should be enough to put you in prison."

"How does it feel Kelly? Being so helpless? Not being in control? And watching your loved ones get hurt?" He paused. "How does it feel?" Jimmy asked again. Horatio just kept quiet. Deep inside, he really wanted to answer that it hurts so much. So much that he would rather not live if anything were to happen to them. He's been through that before.

"I lost my wife and kids. Because of you!" Jimmy screamed. It all came back to Horatio. Why Jimmy had tried to hurt him and Calleigh.

"You did that to yourself." Horatio said.

"No! If you had just let me off, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Jimmy, you were dirty."

"It was a moment of weakness!"

"No Jimmy. You had a choice and you chose that path. You did that to yourself."

"I saw the fear in your eyes when I held your wife. The pain." Horatio went quiet. Jimmy had him. "When you sent me to prison, my wife killed herself. My kids got sent to foster care. And now they don't even know me!" Horatio saw the hurt in Jimmy's eyes. He actually felt sorry.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I brought this upon myself didn't I?" Horatio nodded, slightly thankful that Jimmy came to a realization. "I knew I had the choice. But I still did it." He paused. "Why didn't you?" He asked Horatio.

"Jimmy, I promised myself not to get involved. I became an officer to protect and to serve. I took an oath. And I live up to it." Horatio said calmly. Jimmy stared at him.

"You were an ass Kelly. A jerk. But you still took an oath seriously. That surprises me." Horatio smiled to himself.

"An oath is an oath Jimmy. I tried to stop you. But you didn't listen to me."

"I know you did partner. I should have listened to you. Then things wouldn't have to end up the way it did right now. I would still have my wife and kids with me." Jimmy sobbed.

"It's over Jimmy. You can't turn back time. People mess up. You just got to learn how to move on."

"I'm sorry." Jimmy apologized to Horatio. "You were my partner and I tried to hurt you. You tried to save me and this is how I repaid you. I hurt you and your wife. I'm so sorry Horatio." Jimmy finally acknowledged him as Horatio. "I'm really sorry for those words and for hurting your wife and baby." Jimmy was really remorseful. He kept apologizing to Horatio.

"Well…if anything had happened to them, I might have killed you Jimmy." Horatio said it dryly.

"Book me now Horatio." Horatio nodded and motioned for the officers to take him for booking. Jimmy looked at Horatio with full remorse. "You really love her don't you Horatio?" Horatio turned instantaneously. "I saw the pain and hurt Horatio. And on top of that, I saw the love and care. I know you love her with all your heart. I never saw that in you back then." He paused. "You've changed. You're no longer the John Kelly I know. You're no longer the jerk who toys around with girls and I'm really proud of you. I'm proud you took this big change." He said that last and allowed the officers to take him away.

Horatio himself was thankful. He was thankful that he met Calleigh. She changed his whole entire life and Jimmy was right. He really loved Calleigh. He still remembers how he was in his younger days. He wasn't what he is right now. He played and toyed with women until he moved to Miami and met Calleigh. He just stared out of the window, thinking of how life would be different if he had taken the same path as Jimmy. He was really glad that he didn't go down there.

"H. You okay?" Frank's voice brought him back to reality.

"Uhh yes. I'm okay. I think I'm going back to Calleigh. Will see you later." Horatio said as he left the room. He didn't go to the hospital to be with Calleigh. Instead, he went to the beach to clear his mind. His past was coming back to him and haunting him. It's coming back to hurt him and even Calleigh. _'If Lisa knew about me, she would probably have her father or her brothers hunt me down. They must've known' _He Landon found him. But again, it wouldn't be a surprise. He was all over the news and the media. It probably just needed some time before they found where exactly he was and start hurting him and his family and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Hey Cal. Where's H?" Eric asked as he and Frank came to visit Calleigh with Natalia and Ryan.

"I thought he went to the lab to meet you?" Calleigh asked, confused.

"Yeah he did and we nailed the guy already. And he said he wanted to go back to you. But why isn't he here yet? He left about 2hours ago." Eric answered. Calleigh frowned and asked for a cellphone to call Horatio but he wasn't answering. "It's okay Eric. I think he needs some time alone. I'll leave him be. He'll come back to me." Calleigh said calmly. She knew that Horatio needed some time, which is why he didn't answer the phone or actually came to see her straight. She would be understanding enough to let him have some space.

Horatio on the other hand, was just sitting there enjoying the peace and serenity of the sea. Calm and relaxing. The wind was just blowing, tousling his soft red hair. He left his phone back in the hummer. He didn't want to be disturbed as he tries to drown himself in such tranquility. He needed some time of his own to think through the things that just happened. He had just gotten married to the love of his life and too many mishaps have happened. First was Lisa. Then his former partner. He was very much disappointed in Jimmy for wanting to hurt him but in the end, he understood why Jimmy had done so. After a few moment of enjoying the breeze and the tranquility, Horatio decided to go back to Calleigh, not wanting to worry her any further. He checked his phone and there was only one missed call from Frank. He wondered why there hadn't been much more but he just pushed that thought aside and drove towards the hospital, making just one stop to get dinner for both him and Calleigh. He knows how much hospital food sucked and he knows that Calleigh would be hungry.

"Hey." Horatio said as he entered her room and settled the food he bought.

"Hey there." Calleigh smiled and didn't press him about his whereabouts. She knew that if he was ready enough, he would open up to her. "You bought Thai." Horatio nodded.

"You hungry?" He asked an obvious question. Of course she would be hungry, especially ever since the twins. He unpacked the food for her and eventually fed her.

"Horatio, you know I can feed myself right?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Horatio just smiled.

"I know sweetheart. But please?" Calleigh complied. "So Eric came here?" He asked, noticing the flowers on the table.

"Yup, with Frank, Ryan and Natalia." She answered cheerfully. "They're so sweet." She flashed her 1000-watt smile.

"You didn't ask."

"Ask what Horatio?" She asked even though she knew what he meant. She just wanted him to tell her on his own without her asking.

"Where I went before this." Horatio looked at her.

"Horatio…" She took the food from his hand and put it down and she held his hand in hers. "I know you needed some time alone. I know you needed space. That's why I didn't want to push you." She paused for a while, caressing the back of his hand. "Besides, I know you would open up to me when you're ready. I know you will come back to me Horatio." She smiled and leaned up to him, kissing him lightly. "I trust you."

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"Horatio, look at me." Calleigh lifted his chin and made him look into her eyes. "I don't want you to beat yourself up with this okay. I miss you. I miss the cheeky you. I miss the cheerful and teasing you. Even though it's only been a day, I really miss you." Calleigh said as her thumb lightly and gently caressed his cheek. "Come back to me please Horatio?" She had tears in her eyes, pleading him not to go back to his darker days. She missed him too much.

"Sweetheart, I'm always here. I will never leave you." He took her into his arms and held her there for quite some time until Calleigh freed herself.

"Promise me?" Horatio nodded.

"Pinky promise." Horatio said. Calleigh giggled. "That's what I want to see handsome. Your laughter brightens my day up." Horatio smiled and brushed his lips against hers. "Shall we finish our dinner? I don't want the kids to get hungry." Calleigh nodded and this time, they fed each other. **  
**

**TBC... Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"Stay with me?" Calleigh asked.

"Hey. You know you don't have to ask. Of course I'm staying with you sweetheart."

"I want you to hold me." Horatio smiled and complied. He put the food boxes aside and slid onto the bed, by her side. He held her in his arm as usual and she had her arm draped across his chest.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Calleigh popped the question when he became quiet. She knew that he won't bother if she didn't make the first move.

"Well..uhm..I went to the beach earlier." He paused. "To clear my mind and just think of what happened recently." He said as he brushed her blonde hair. "We caught the guy." He continued.

"Yes I heard." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"You heard everything?" Calleigh shook her head. "Not the full story. Care to tell me a bedtime story?" Horatio chuckled.

"Uhm…so where do I start?" Horatio said as he played with her hair.

"How about you start from the beginning? When you met him." Calleigh suggested.

"I met him in the force. He became my partner. And somewhere along the way, he took the wrong path. He got into drug dealing and I was the investigating officer in the bust and I had to do the arrest myself. He wasn't there with me so I had to do the bust with another officer on duty. Found him there. I felt so betrayed and cheated." He paused. "I didn't know he had a family. He never told me. He has always kept his personal life private." He continued.

"So he attacked because he wanted revenge?" She asked.

"Mhm. He blamed me for his wife's death and blames me because his kids got sent to foster care and doesn't even know him."

"And the struggle in the interrogation room?"

"You knew?"

"Yes. Frank told me. And even if he didn't, your face tells me you've been in a fight."

"I lost control and shoved him into the wall and I provoked him. That was why he hit me and I hit him back. But we settled down after Frank and Eric pulled us apart. He told me everything. And he was sorry. I felt sorry too." He paused. "Maybe if I hadn't put him behind bars, his wife didn't have to kill herself and his kids will still be with him."

"Horatio…" She looked up to him. "I don't want you to blame yourself. You did what was right. You did what was best for him. And I want you to stop blaming yourself for everything." Horatio smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. The next day, since Calleigh didn't show any further symptoms, the doctor released her from the hospital. Horatio brought her straight home and made lunch for her.

"Come on sweetheart, I made you your favorite lasagna." He said as he held her hand, pulling her towards the dining room.

"You know me the best handsome. I miss your cooking."

"I know you do." Horatio smiled. "You know, sometimes I wonder how do you not have cravings for anything. It's like as if you eat anything and everything." Calleigh gave him a long glare.

"What do you mean by that?" She feigned a hurt look. Horatio chuckled.

"I mean…you're not as fussy as other pregnant women." He tried to save himself.

"That was good. That was a good safe Horatio Caine." Horatio chuckled again. "Maybe it's just your kids. They're not fussy. How could they even be fussy."

"Yeah you're right. They're probably thankful enough that they have food. Because usually they won't."

"Excuse me! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well uhm.. nothing. Just finish your lunch. Then you can have your rest." Horatio avoided her question and flashed his boyish grin.

"Charming your way out again Horatio…" Calleigh rolled her eyes at him. "If your boy turns out like you, I don't know how to handle both of you." Horatio laughed out at this.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as she clutched her tummy. Horatio panicked and jumped out of his seat rushing to her side. "Calleigh sweetheart. What's wrong?" Calleigh smiled at him. "Calleigh?" He was confused. Calleigh took his hand and placed it on her baby bump.

"Just kidding. Can you feel it?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Oh my god." He gasped. "This is the best feeling ever." He smiled so widely as he tried to feel another kick from the babies. "I think he disagrees with you when you said that you can't handle the both of us." Horatio smiled cheekily.

"Whatever. He's definitely like you already."

"And he's definitely going to have my beautiful, gorgeous eyes." Horatio teased. Calleigh rolled her eyes at him again. After their lunch, they spent their time together, just enjoying each other's' company as they sat on the porch, listening to the waves crashing the shore. "I can't wait for the babies to arrive." Horatio spoke up. "I'm sure they'll be very adorable just like you sweetheart."

Leaning into his chest, Calleigh smiled at the thought of their kids being very playful just like Horatio. She would really love for the boy to turn out like Horatio. She didn't mind having to handle two of them. It would bring joy to the house. "I'm sure they'll be like you too handsome."

"Horatio, have you ever imagined that we would be raising the babies in the lab?" He laughed. "Are you serious sweetheart?"

"Uhhuh. You and I are always at the lab. It won't be a surprise if they would grow up there. Besides, we have the team who will be very much willing to look after them."

"You sure you want them to be around guns at that very young age? I don't want them to turn out like you." Calleigh slapped his chest playfully, fully aware not to hit his right shoulder.

"They will be just fine. They will probably learn to use guns too. It's not a bad thing you know! I will definitely teach them to use guns so that no one can mess with them." Horatio chuckled. "Can I go back to the lab tomorrow?"

"Calleigh…" Horatio said in a warning tone. "You just got out from the hospital."

"I'll be bored at home." "Sweetheart… Just stay home alright."

"Okay let's make a deal. I'll just stay in the lab. Besides, I can't work on the field anymore. I'm gonna do desk duties from tomorrow onwards. I promise."

"Sweetheart, when I was hurt, you didn't allow me to go work. You even sulked. And now you're trying to make a deal." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"You can barely even walk Horatio! Please handsome? And besides, I'm pretty sure you're going back to the lab tomorrow." She said as she gave him her puppy eyes.

"You really gonna use that puppy eye trick?" Calleigh smiled cheekily.

"Okay okay. I lost. Fine. You can go to work. But only desk duties. No field work. No heavy duties. You hear me?"

"Duly noted Lieutenant!" Calleigh kept her promise the next day by staying in the lab and doing desk duties. She was finishing up her bullet casings without any breaks and without any disturbances. Horatio was on field, on a case, despite his injury. Everyone knew better not to mess with him.

"Knock knock." Horatio made his presence known to Calleigh.

"Hey handsome." Horatio made his way into her ballistic lab and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"Why handsome I missed you too." She said and brushed her lips against his. Horatio pulled her closer into him and kissed her once more.

"Horatio… we're at work."

"Mhmm. But everyone is out for lunch." Horatio flashed his ever charmingly boyish grin and applied feather-light kisses on her.

"Horatio…" She moaned and pushed him away. She giggled when she saw the bulge in his pants. "My my. Impatient aren't we?"

"I've missed you sweetheart." Calleigh giggled again. She kissed him once more and pushed him out of her lab.

"You have work to do Lieutenant. I'll see you later after work."

"Calleigh…"

"I'll see you Horatio!" She pushed him further out and closed her lab door and locking it, not allowing Horatio to enter. Calleigh laughed to herself thinking about the bulge in Horatio's pants. She knew what she does to him every single time. She kept herself busy with the bullet cases, trying not to think of Horatio. Horatio on the other hand, kept himself busy with paperwork, trying not to think of Calleigh. He was trying so hard not to think of her because of what it does to him. He was trying to keep his calm and control himself.

"H!" Frank barged into his office. He almost jumped in his seat.

"Gee Frank. Can you stop doing that?"

"Come on H. Paperwork again? Let's go. We've got a case." Frank said as he stood at the door. Horatio just stared at Frank, thinking of how he would be able to stand and at the same time hide the bulge. '_Oh the things that Calleigh does to him.' _He thought.

"Horatio! Are you even listening to me?" Frank almost shouted. Now, he was standing in front of Horatio's desk.

"Oh uhm yes Frank. I heard you. Give me a moment while I pack my desk." Horatio said. He was just trying to buy time, hoping that Frank would leave his office first. But to his dismay, Frank waited for him. _'Now how am I supposed to hide myself.'_ He thought again. There was no way that Frank wouldn't notice the bulge. It took him all the courage and his pride to stand. "Okay let's go." He said.

Noticing the flush in his face, Frank asked, "H you alright?" Then he noticed the obvious bulge in his pants. He didn't want to look but he couldn't help himself. It was way too obvious for him not to notice it. Frank chuckled aloud. "Gee H. You want to stay here at the lab? You don't want to go around with that do you?" Frank laughed. Horatio blushed and his face reddened, matching the color of his hair.

"Do you mind bringing Eric?" Frank shook his head at Horatio. "You're unbelievable H. Alright. I'll bring Eric." He said as he turned, leaving Horatio in his office. "Oh and H, get some help with that." Frank teased and left. Horatio felt so embarrassed. Now he's stuck in his office, trying to get his member down or else, he won't be able to even walk out of his office.

"Cal." Frank called out. Calleigh popped her head and turned towards Frank, leaving her case file on the desk. "You might want to help Horatio."

**TBC... Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

"Why? What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" Calleigh asked; panic arose when Frank told her to help Horatio.

"He's fine. But he can't get out of his office right now without embarrassing himself." Frank smirked. Calleigh understood him right on the spot and she blushed.

"I'll see what I can do. Is he needed?"

"Well actually yes. But I think I can arrange to drag Eric out of the lab. You might want to bring him home." Calleigh nodded and they both parted. Frank went to search for Eric whereas Calleigh went towards Horatio's office.

"Hello handsome." Calleigh greeted as she entered his office.

"Calleigh…Is there anything you need?" He asked. Deep inside, he was cursing. He didn't need her to be there. Just thinking of her, did crazy things to his body. Now her presence in his office is going to make things worse for him. He could literally feel his pants tighten.

"Is there anything YOU need?"

"No. I don't believe I need anything. Why do you ask?" He answered in a very serious manner. Calleigh shook her head in disbelief that Horatio just wouldn't admit it to her.

"Well…That's not what I heard from Frank though." Calleigh smirked.

"Ugh." He growled. "Must he tell you that?" He complained. "Do you want to go home? And finish that? It's lunch time anyway." Calleigh suggested as she saw the growing bulge in his pants. Horatio gladly took up her offer. On their way to the elevator, Calleigh walked in front of him all the way, helping him hide himself from being seen. Once they reached home, Calleigh pulled him across the living room, straight up to their bedroom.

"Next time, you tell me. Don't get caught like that. I feel like the worst wife I can ever be." Horatio just nodded at her and started kissing her hard and hungrily. Things got pretty heated up and within seconds, Horatio was already on top of her, kissing her lightly yet hungrily. She was driving him crazy and wild, he couldn't even control himself. In a swift movement, he unbuttoned his pants and then moved to Calleigh's pants, pulling it off her leaving only her top on. Horatio had her hands over her head as he pinned her down and plunged himself deep inside her, slamming into her wild, forgetting about his injury and forgetting that he was always the gentle lover.

"Horatio…" She moaned. At the sound of her voice, Horatio lost it again and pumped into her harder and harder until they both fell over the edge. He then fell over her side, panting for air.

"Sweetheart…" He called out to her as he held her in his arm. "Do you want to have lunch outside or do you want me to cook?" Calleigh looked up at him and gave him a light kiss. "How about we grab something on the way back?" She suggested.

"Oh God Calleigh." He gasped at the bruising he left on her. "You're hurt. I am so sorry I hurt you." He apologized as he gently touched the bruises on her neck and chest. He then took her hand and inspected her wrists. "God. Why didn't you stop me sweetheart? I must have hurt you so badly." Calleigh leaned into him and kissed him. "It's okay handsome."

"No it's not okay. I lost control and I turned wild. And that is not okay. Are you feeling alright? Are the babies okay? Oh god I should have controlled myself. I could have hurt you and the babies when I went crazy and went too rough on you." He was feeling very guilty that he went rough on her.

"Shh Horatio. I'm more than fine. The babies are fine. That was exciting though." Calleigh giggled.

"Sweetheart, next time, tell me if I hurt you alright."

"Ooohhh. There's a next time?" Calleigh wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Hold on." She became serious. "You're bleeding. I bet you didn't even feel it hurting." Horatio chuckled. "Let me get that cleaned up."

"After shower? Come on. Let's shower and head back to the lab."

"Round 2?" Calleigh teased.

"Nope. You go first." Horatio answered. After showering, Calleigh cleaned and dressed his wound then made their way back to the lab. Once they reached back at the lab, after grabbing some lunch on their way, Horatio made his way back to his office while Calleigh made her way back to her ballistics lab. Frank saw both of them walking back to the lab and he just had to giggle softly.

"Hey H. Hey Cal." He greeted them and they both greeted him back. Horatio and Calleigh blushed. Calleigh walked as fast as she could back to her lab whereas Horatio had to stay with Frank because he needed to update him about the case. Horatio listened to Frank attentively.

"So H, Cal helped you?" Horatio blushed.

"Stop it Frank. Go do your work. I have lots of paperwork to do by the way." He said and he left Frank. For the remaining of his shift, he had no cases coming in and he spent it all trying to finish up his paperwork. He was too absorbed with the paperwork that he didn't realize Calleigh coming into his office to submit her report and at the same time to ask him if he wanted to head home. Calleigh had to call him out a few times before he actually noticed her presence. Calleigh knew that sometimes, he would get too absorbed with the paperwork especially if it gets too much and the chief would be coming after him for those reports that he would stay in his office all night to finish it. But tonight, she wouldn't let him stay through the night. She wanted him to rest and not overwork himself. Horatio agreed to come home with her since he was feeling tired and needed the rest. That night, right after dinner, Horatio fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Calleigh.

"Horatio…Come on. Let's get to bed." Calleigh woke him up after realizing that he was asleep during the movie. Horatio didn't stir and Calleigh had to shake him. She would drag him up but he was too fast asleep. Horatio stirred and woke up. "Come on. Get up. Let's get you to bed." Horatio stood up and walked clumsily towards their bedroom. He plopped himself onto the bed without even bothering to change. He was too drained out. Calleigh tucked him in and slid herself under the covers snuggling into him and they both slept through the night. The next day, Calleigh woke up early to make breakfast for the both of them and the day started fine for them. The moment they reached the lab, they kissed and parted ways. Horatio went to the receptionist to see if there was any message for him.

"Morning Paula. Is there any messages for me?" Horatio asked the receptionist.

"No Lieutenant. But there's a letter waiting for you." She replied as she handed over the envelope to him.

"Who is it from?" He asked when he didn't see any return address on the envelope. She shrugged.

"The mail man just said it was for you. He didn't say anything else."

"Okay. Thank you." Horatio thanked her and walked off to his office. Once he went into his office, he took off his jacket and pulled up the blinds to brighten his office. As she settled down, he starts to open the envelope and it reveal a pink scented piece of paper which he began reading.

_Dear Horatio,_

_I awoke today with memories of the intoxicating night we spent together filling me with your love. I crave you now even more than I did before we met. I ache with my need of you! I want you. I need you. When I awake up, you are the first thing on my mind, and when I sleep, I think about you and how you tenderly make love to me. I'm so in love with you that being away from you is like a living hell. I dread the time that we're apart. I only want to be with you night and day, and I feel like a part of me is missing when you're not with me. Do you feel this way too? Do you long for me? Do you crave the mere touch of my skin? I'm so hot for you that making love to you is all I ever want to do._

_Tu amante apasionado_

"Your Passionate Lover? Who the hell is this!" He said to himself. "It can't be Calleigh. It surely isn't Calleigh." This letter got to him. He stood up immediately and went to the lab to process the letter on his own. He didn't want anyone to see the letter, fearing that they would have the wrong impression of him. He spent hours processing the letter but there was nothing. There were no fingerprints except for his, there were no traces, and there were nothing that he could use to track the sender of the letter. Even the ink used and the paper used were just an ordinary ink and paper that anyone could get in any printing store. There wasn't even any return address for him to trace. _'Passionate Lover'_ He thought to himself again. It could be his previous lovers back when he was in New York but he doubted it because he knew that most of them weren't serious with him. Now he was stuck. The letter wasn't sent personally, so he won't find anything on the surveillance cameras and even the mail man doesn't know a single thing.

He went back to his office, with his mind still on the letter. He kept the letter in the drawer, not to be seen by anyone. He couldn't get that letter of his mind. _Your Passionate Lover. _He thought again. "Who could it be?" He thought aloud.

"Who could be what Handsome?" Calleigh suddenly appeared at his door.

"What?" Horatio jumped in his seat.

"You asked who could it be. Who could be what Horatio?" She asked, curious.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the recent case. I was thinking who could be the killer. And by the way sweetheart, you almost gave me a heart attack." He said.

"Sorry handsome. And since when do you go about figuring out a killer without scientific evidence?" Calleigh was suspicious.

"I was just theorizing. Then maybe we can find evidence that could prove him guilty." Horatio tried to cover himself. If Calleigh knew about the letter, she would go insane and especially with her being pregnant, it's going to stress her out. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to get stressed and cause harm to herself and the babies.

"Horatio?" She called out. "You okay? You don't seem to be right here with me. What are you thinking about?" Calleigh was worried.

"It's nothing sweetheart. I'm sure of it. It's just this case."

"Okay if you say so." Calleigh was certain that he was hiding something from her but she didn't want to push him. "You wanna grab some lunch?" She changed the topic.

"Yeah sure. I'll catch up after you. I need to do something first." Calleigh nodded and left the office. Calleigh was somehow worried about him. She knew he was hiding something which she couldn't figure. He doesn't usually theorize before finding evidence. It was unlike him. And besides, even if he does theorize, he usually does it with the team, not alone in the office. Horatio caught up with her within minutes and they both went for lunch. However, during lunch, Horatio seemed very occupied and wasn't talking much.

"Are you sure you're okay Horatio?"

"Wha-What?" He stammered.

"I asked if you are okay." Calleigh repeated. "Yes sweetheart. I'm fine."

"You barely even touched your food Horatio. You've just been stabbing that food. Are you ever gonna eat that?" Calleigh asked, being very serious.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Well you should have told me earlier. I could have just gone for lunch alone than drag you here."

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I don't mind accompanying you. Really." Calleigh kept quiet. She didn't respond to him and she didn't even bother trying to talk to him since it won't get her anywhere at all. She believes that he would eventually open up to her.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

Right after lunch, they both made their way back to the lab and it was just routine work for them. The normal paperwork waiting for Horatio whereas bullet casings are waiting to be analyzed. That evening, Horatio went home but never really bothered to spend the night with Calleigh. He was too tired thinking about the letter that he received and he didn't want to be disturbed. Once home, he ate dinner which Calleigh prepared and went up to his home office to clear his mind about the letter. Calleigh knew better not to disturb him once he goes into the office. The next day was almost the same. Horatio never really spoke to anyone unless it was necessary. It was really bothering Calleigh since she couldn't get Horatio to tell her what was bothering him. The day went by the same as the day before. Horatio went home just to have himself repeat yesterday.

"Horatio…you haven't talked to me." Calleigh asked as they were lying in bed together.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know. Maybe why you're acting weird would be a good start."

"I'm not acting weird sweetheart." He said as he played with her blond hair. "It's just that the cases are taking a toll on me. And it seems to be tiring me." He said and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm fine sweetheart. Don't worry." She nodded and kissed him again, this time, passionately. She was somehow in the mood.

"Calleigh…" He moaned in between their kisses. "Let's go to bed alright." He broke the kiss. Calleigh looked at him, looking hurt that he didn't want it. Horatio wasn't in the mood for anything. Calleigh tried her luck again and kissed him just the way he likes it and nibbled lightly at his sensitive spots. She heard him gasp at her kisses. "Calleigh…" He moaned again as he turned away from her, not allowing her access. "Let's just go to bed okay." Calleigh was really hurt. He had never refused her before, even when he was tired. Calleigh decided to push it aside and turned away from him.

Horatio noticed that Calleigh was hurt, from her expression and her looks. "Sweetheart…" He tried calling her but she ignored him. Horatio decided to make up to her after realizing that she was ignoring him. He pushed her hair aside and started kissing lightly her shoulder and up to her neck. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He said in between his kisses. Calleigh turned to him and he took her lips in his, kissing her passionately. Horatio gave in to her needs and made slow and gentle love to her. After their session, Horatio went into deep slumber whereas Calleigh just laid there in his arms, trying to control her tears and sobs. There was something different about him tonight. To her, his caresses were less than stimulating or arousing, and when he took her, it was almost mechanical. He wasn't as emotionally involved as he would always be. She did not sleep through the night afterwards, but rationalized that he was concerned about his job and the pressures at work. Calleigh didn't confront him about it later on. She just kept it to herself.

It wasn't until 2 days later that Horatio was handed the similar-looking envelope with no return address. He made sure that he opened the letter in his own private surrounding; his office.

_Dear Horatio,_

_The other evening was the best evening I've ever spent with the most incredible man, I've ever known. The single thought of you gives me this sudden urge to be with you and to enjoy the sweetness of your skin against mine. Your kisses were heaven and when you held me, I was lost to my own erotic dreams. Your touches were so sensational it sends sparks of fire to my soul. I'm thinking about you, calling out your name, muscles tightening, and heat flaring like slivers of lightning, your delicate fingers running along my thighs. When we made love, I tasted bliss, the likes of which I'd never known before. Everytime, it felt like the first time. When we met, we received a blessing from above, the gift of passion, and love._

_Tu amante apasionado_

"Again. Your Passionate Lover." He said to himself. What he didn't realize was that the letter had effects on him. He was aroused by the letter. "Damn it." He cursed when felt tight in his pants. He looked down and noticed that his member was rising. He slipped the letter into his drawer and rushed his way back to the locker room. He needed a very cold shower. Calleigh saw him rushing to the locker room and she got suspicious with his actions. She followed him to the locker room only to find it empty but the shower was running.

_'He never takes a shower in the lab unless it was really necessary which in this case would only be after he has had a dirty day in the field. Wasn't he in the lab all morning?'_ Calleigh thought to herself. She knew that Horatio doesn't like to take a shower in any other places besides his own house. She was getting curious and very certain that he was hiding something from her. Suddenly she heard a grunt from inside the shower. Something was up with Horatio and she knew it. She waited for him to come out of the shower before she would call out to him.

"Calleigh? What are you doing here?" Shocked, Horatio asked the moment he came out of the shower and saw her waiting outside.

"What? I can't be here in the locker room?" Calleigh remarked sarcastically. She noticed that his face was so flushed. "Why are you so flushed?"

"Who says I'm flushed? I'm fine." He tried avoiding eye contact with her as he was finishing up with the buttons and he walked past her, rushing to his office. Calleigh didn't like how this was looking. He was definitely hiding things from her. He was avoiding her. Physically and emotionally. That brought her back to the night where Horatio had actually refused her. _'Is he cheating on me?'_ The question popped in her mind. She was never the kind of person who would accuse Horatio of cheating. She knew Horatio too well but right now, she couldn't deny the fact that that thought is running in her mind. His behavior was mimicking a cheating husband.

"Horatio. I want you to tell me what is going on with you. Right now." Calleigh burst into his office without even knocking. He jumped.

"Calleigh. What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on with you." Calleigh repeated.

"There's nothing going on, I believe."

"You just took a shower Horatio. You never do that in the lab!" She almost shouted. "And need I point out that it wasn't a hot shower. And that you were flushed when you got out." Calleigh crossed her arms across her chest. "And I heard you Horatio! I heard you!" She almost burst out into tears. Horatio was taken aback by her. He was speechless.

"Sweetheart…there is nothing going on. I was just taking a cold shower. It's pretty warm isn't it." He tried to soothe her as he walked up to her.

"Warm?" She burst. "For the love of God Horatio Caine! This lab is air-conditioned!" That was it. Her dam was broken and she was crying. Horatio quickly took her into his arm to calm her down.

"Shhh…" He let her go. "Sweetheart…okay okay. I must confess." Calleigh stopped crying. Her heart was thumping so hard as she waited for him to tell her the truth. She didn't even want to hear it. "I was just thinking of you sweetheart. And you know how the thought of you drives me crazy right?" Horatio smiled slyly. Calleigh looked at him, into the eyes, searching for the truth. "Calleigh, trust me." He continued as he wiped off her tears with a single brush of his thumb. He lied. He lied to Calleigh. He lied to his wife despite promising to her on their wedding day that he would keep himself opened to her. It broke his heart to lie to the love of his life but he didn't want her to worry and he didn't want her to stress herself out. Horatio decided that she should go home and have some rest. That evening, dinner went very quiet for them. Calleigh didn't speak to him much and she only spoke if Horatio asked her questions. The next day went the same. Calleigh still didn't speak to him. He decided to surprise her with her favorite flower, tulips.

"Sweetheart…" He went into her lab, with flowers by his back and hugged her with one arm from the back.

"Horatio. Let go. We're at work please." Calleigh didn't turn to him. Instead, she kept working on the gun she was disassembling. Then Horatio handed her the flowers.

"This is for you sweetheart." It was bright yellow tulips that he bought. Her favorite. She smiled and turned to him, leaving the disassembled gun on the table.

"They're gorgeous." She gave him her 1000-watt smile.

"Not as gorgeous as you sweetheart." He said and kissed her ever so passionately. "Are you still angry at me?" he asked.

"I guess not anymore." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Great. I love you sweetheart. But I got to get back to work. I'll see you tonight at home." Horatio said as he went back to his office.

He then took out the letter that he received yesterday and went on to process it. It was the same results. No fingerprints, no traces, nothing. He was getting frustrated that he was nowhere near to identifying the sender of the letter. The only clue left for him was 'Your Passionate Lover'.

"Lisa." He spoke aloud. He quickly made his way down and drove to the Miami Prison to talk to Lisa. It could be her. He needed confirmation. He needed to get the log to see if Lisa has been sending out letters to anyone. Once he got the log in his hands, he thoroughly went through it but to his dismay, he didn't find anything that proves that Lisa sent any letters to anyone. There wasn't even anyone visiting her. He decided to talk to her.

"Lisa."

"John Kelly. To whom do I owe this visit to?" She asked mockingly.

"What are you up to Lisa?"

"Uhm…I believe I'm in prison right now. Are you stuck on stupid or something?"

"What I meant, what are you doing here in Miami?" Horatio asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need to know. I want to make sure you're not up here in Miami to cause harm."

"Harm? To who? You? I was arrested because I assaulted you for god sake. What the hell do you want?"

"I have been receiving letters. Intimate letters. And I want to know if they were from you." Lisa laughed hysterically.

"Gee John. Why the hell do I even want to send you letters? I got my revenge on you. And besides, I don't even send any letters out. I don't even get any visits from anyone."

"Are you sure it's not you? Because if I find out that it was you, it's not going to look good Lisa." He warned.

"John. Don't think I'm scared of your threats. It wasn't me. It's probably your old flames. Don't you have many of them?" She replied sarcastically.

"Fine. You better hope I don't find out it's you." He huffed.

"You're still as sexy as you were John. Or is it Horatio now? That's still a sexy name though." She chuckled. Horatio gestured to the officer to bring her back into her cell.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

After the visit, Horatio went straight home since his shift was done. As he made his way back home, his thoughts kept going back to the letter. It was seductive. It was arousing him and he felt himself stiffen again at the thought. Deep inside, he was thankful that Calleigh is still back at the lab so that she wouldn't catch him. He didn't want to hurt her further but the letter he received two days ago was simply arousing although he didn't know who the sender was. As he reached home, he realized that the bulge in his pants were bigger than he had noticed in the car. He knew he had to release himself before Calleigh sees it. She was already so hurt by the way he acted the other day.

Horatio quickly went to the bathroom and undressed himself and got himself into the bath. It was so unlike him to feel this way and he didn't know what made him like this. This was ridiculous but his mind keeps drifting off to the letter, especially the second letter.

_'I'm thinking about you,__ calling out your name, muscles tightening, and heat flaring like slivers of lightning, your delicate fingers running along my thighs.'_

He thought of that. He imagined himself pleasuring a woman, his fingers tracing and travelling down her body, teasing her every now and then. He was hard. He even imagined her whispering his name and calling out to him. Moaning. With him on top of her, kissing her from her neck, going down further and further till he reached his desired area. He visualizes himself teasing her, having his fingers inserted into her wet velvety folds and feels her tightening and losing control. In the bath, beneath the soap and bubbles, his hand was busy pleasuring himself, stroking his member up and down. He was losing it.

"Handsome! Are you in here?" Calleigh suddenly broke his momentum. _'Ugh!'_ Horatio grunted.

"Uhm yes sweetheart. I'm almost done." He said as he tried to get back in momentum. As he imagines her moans and her cries of his name, his hand started to pump faster and eventually he exploded in the bath, beneath all the bubbles. He quickly got up and noticed his half erection. "Damn it." He knew he couldn't stay any longer in the bathroom or Calleigh would be more suspicious. He got himself cleaned, wrapped himself in towel from below waist and got out of the bathroom.

"Hey Handsome." Calleigh said as she was unclipping her badge and gun.

"Hi sweetheart." He quickly took a seat the edge of the bed so that he could hide his half erection from her. Calleigh turned looking at him.

"You're flushed. Horatio, do you know that your skin tone isn't doing you any justice? Your face is as red as your hair!" Horatio felt guilty. He knew he hurt her. He just looked down. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He lied to her once and he definitely couldn't do it anymore. "I want you to stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up. Now." Horatio complied. She saw the half erection beneath his towel. "I caught you once Horatio. In the locker room. And now here at home. What is going on?"

"Nothing. I'm telling you the truth Calleigh. Nothing is going on." Horatio lied again. "I just missed you."

"Missed me? You refused me two days ago Horatio! You weren't even as involved as you always were!" She almost broke down.

"Exactly why I missed you."

"You missed me but you refuse me. What logic is that! And why did you have to do it alone? Why can't you let me help you? I'm your wife!" Calleigh blared. "I don't believe you!" That felt like a knife in his heart.

"Calleigh sweetheart, I didn't mean to hurt you. But it was nothing. Calleigh, if you think I'm cheating on you, I swear I'm not. I will never cheat on you. Please sweetheart. I love you more than you can imagine. It was a moment of weakness. It's my fault and I'm really sorry. I know I should have gone to you. You're my wife and I should have come to you."

"Horatio, I know maybe I am not satisfying you but…" Horatio place a finger on her lips. He felt so hurt hearing those words from her.

"Sweetheart, don't say that. You have satisfied me. You have made me contented. You're all I can ever hope for. Don't ever say that again. Ever. I'm the one at fault. I'm so sorry for hurting you." He took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I will never cheat on you. God, I love you so much Calleigh." He kissed the top of her head. He looked at her and he broke a little inside. Just seeing her so hurt makes him die a little. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt.

"Let me help you." She said in between her sobs.

"Calleigh. No it's okay." He refused. He felt guilty. He felt so bad. He didn't want her to be like a slave to him.

"Please Horatio. I'm your wife. Please…." She pleaded him with tears in her eyes. Horatio nodded and allowed her to finish what he couldn't finish himself. At the end of it all, they ended in each other's arms.

"Calleigh, I'm so sorry for hurting you so badly." He whispered into her hair as she was lying in his arms, fast asleep. He promised himself never to hurt her again but until he finds who have been sending him the letters, he might have to keep it from her. He didn't want her to have too much on her mind. Horatio held her tight in his arms. He didn't want to let her go.

"Lieutenant, there's another envelope for you." The receptionist informed him as he walked out of the elevator.

"Paula, who has been the one sending these letters to the lab?"

"The mail man. That's all I know." Her answer was brief.

"So he knows nothing?" She nodded.

"I thought you've already asked him?"

"Yes. I just needed confirmation. Thank you Paula." With that, he left for his office and opened the envelope. He was expecting another intimate letter from the sender. It was killing him that he doesn't know who the sender is. He hoped that it wasn't another arousing letter that would hurt Calleigh again.

_Dear Horatio, _

_I miss you so much! The thought of you has haunted me every minute that you've been away, and I yearn for your touch. I remember the last time we were together. We had such a great time. You were so tender and gentle, as you made love to me on the bed. And the feel of your kisses and touches filled me with excitement that I'll never experience with anyone else. We'll share a wonderful time of love-making again. As soon as you come home, I'll welcome you in our home for a day that you'll never forget. And we'll make up for all the time that you were away. Hurry home, Horatio, so I can show you just how much I've missed you. I have a special surprise waiting for you. I absolutely need you and I intend on spending a lot of time making hot, steamy and passionate love to you._

_Tu amante apasionado_

This time, he was more annoyed rather than aroused with the letter. These anonymous letters are pissing him off and because of these letters, he have hurt Calleigh so badly. Despite knowing what the results would be, Horatio made his way into the trace lab to process the letter. It was the same. No fingerprints, no traces, nothing. He went back to his office after. All the letters were on his desk. He was trying to put all the letters together but he just couldn't figure out who sent those letters.

"H. We got a scene." Eric knocked on his opened door.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the scene." He said as he kept the letters inside his file and made his way to the scene.

"What do we have here Alexx?"

"Looks like she was strangled. Well Horatio, from all these marks and bruises, I suspect domestic violence." Horatio nodded and thanked her.

"We'll need to find the husband." Horatio said to Frank.

"No need to H. He's in the room. Shot himself." Eric interrupted them. Both of them looked at Eric who was holding a toddler in his hands.

"And they left a kid?" Eric nodded and handed the toddler to Horatio. "Call the Child Services. And Eric, look if they have any other families." Eric nodded. Horatio was getting used to the toddler in his hands. He was a natural. He always had a thing for kids and he seems to have an instant chemistry with them.

"Da-da." The kid blurted. Horatio heard it. It broke his heart that a boy this young has to go through this. The boy didn't deserve such life, with no parents.

"Hey buddy. I'm so sorry buddy." He said so softly as he kissed the top of the boy's head. He couldn't imagine what would happen to the boy. At such a young age, he might have already seen too much. Horatio always hated when he meets with victimized children or abused children. His past had made him that way.

"We found his grandparents. They're on their way from California." Frank told Horatio. He nodded.

"Da-da."

"Hey you hear that buddy. Grandma and grandpa are coming to get you. You won't be alone." He whispered to the boy.

"Inform the children services that the boy will be waiting for them at the lab. I'm going to get him out of here." Horatio said to Frank. As soon as he entered the lab, all eyes were on him and the boy who was already asleep in his arms. Horatio went to look for Calleigh, hoping that she would know what to do with the boy.

"Calleigh sweetheart." He called out softly, not wanting to wake the boy up. Calleigh immediately turned to him.

"Who is this?" She whispered.

"The recent case. Father killed himself after killing the mother. His grandparents are coming soon." Calleigh nodded as she took the boy in her hands. Calleigh and Horatio made their way to the break room to lay the boy on the couch.

"He looks so adorable." Horatio said. Calleigh just smiled without saying a word. Horatio sensed something wrong with her. _'Was it yesterday?'_ He knew it was hard for her to forgive him for hurting her so badly. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded and went to take a drink for herself and him. "Thank you."

"H. Child services is here." Frank said and Horatio went out to meet them, leaving Calleigh with the boy.

"Lieutenant. We're here for the boy."

"Yes. But his grandparents are coming over from California as we're speaking right now." They nodded.

"Okay. We'll just take him and inform his grandparents" Horatio nodded. He went back to the break room only to find Calleigh cradling the boy in her arms. _'She's a natural. Being a mother definitely suits her.' _He thought. "Sweetheart…" He called out softly and walked towards her. "You definitely look good being a mother." Calleigh just smiled at him. She was quiet. Incredibly quiet. Horatio was worried. "Are you alright?" Horatio asked softly and she just nodded. He took her hand in his and asked her again. "I'm really fine Horatio." She looked at him straight.

_'Those eyes. They're different.'_ He thought but shrugged it off. _'She's probably still hurt over my actions.'_

**TBC... Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :)**

**If you guys felt the previous chapter was awkward, it was meant to be. :P It was a little OOC but it was the way I intended it to be. hhehe.**

"Child services is taking the boy." Calleigh nodded and handed the boy over to Horatio gently. After handing the boy to child services, Horatio went to look for Calleigh. He wasn't sure if she was really fine.

"Calleigh, would you want the day off? You don't look fine to me."

"I'm really fine Horatio. Why don't you just trust me! I trusted you so much! And this is what you do?" She suddenly blared.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. But you look pale. I just didn't want you to stress yourself and tire yourself and the babies." He tried to calm her. She ignored him. "Sweetheart…please. For the babies?"

"Fine!" She huffed and stormed out of the lab. Horatio knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. _'I trusted you so much! And this is what you do?'_ He never forgot that line. He knew that he have hurt her badly but he didn't break her trust. He didn't cheat on her. "What did I do?" He thought aloud. He was confused with those words that Calleigh said. He wanted so bad to go to her right now but he still had a few hours of his shift left. Since the latest case was a clear cut one, he had to settle the paperwork and submit it to the chief.

While he was doing the paperwork, his mind drifted to the letters again. "What if this person meant harm? What if he seeks revenge?" He thought aloud. He really wanted to get this person but right now, his priority was Calleigh. He hurt her and right now she wasn't talking to him. He badly wanted the time to pass by really fast. He needed to get back to Calleigh. Minutes felt like hours for him. When it was the time for him to end his shift, he quickly packed and rushed home.

During the drive home, his mind only focused on Calleigh. She was acting different. Very different. _'I trusted you so much! And this is what you do?' _

"Dammit! What the hell did I do!" He screamed in the car, not focusing on his driving when suddenly he heard a car screech. He quickly took the emergency break in order to avoid an accident.

"Arrgghhh."Horatio groaned. He had hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Sir, are you alright?" Horatio heard muffles from outside the car. He slowly lifted his head and shrugged the pain away.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry I wasn't focusing on my driving. I didn't see your car coming. Are you injured ma'am?" Horatio asked, not caring about his own pain.

"I'm fine. You on the other hand sir, your head is bleeding."

"I'm going to be fine. It's just very minor."

"Do you need to go to the hospital? I can bring you right now." The woman offered.

"It's okay ma'am. I'll be fine. But if I might ask for a favor, could you please send me home? I don't think I can drive with this headache right now." The woman gladly sent him home since he couldn't drive home in his condition.

"Thank you." Horatio thanked her and they both parted ways.

"Calleigh…" Horatio called out. The house was incredibly silent that he could even hear his own watch ticking. "Sweetheart…" There was still no response. He went up to their bedroom and it was also empty. Suddenly he heard sniffling. "Calleigh?" He traced the direction of which the sniffling was from. It was the bathroom. Behind the shower curtains. "Sweetheart…" He called out as he walked towards her. When he dragged open the curtains, he found Calleigh crying and sobbing. "Calleigh sweetheart, why are you crying?" His heart literally shattered at her cries and sobs.

"Sweetheart talk to me please." He pleaded. Calleigh didn't respond to him. She just kept crying. "Sweetheart, I need to know. Please. Talk to me." He pleaded again.

"You cheated." She said so softly he almost couldn't hear it. That had killed him inside instantly.

"Sweetheart, I don't understand you."

"You cheated on me. Why Horatio? Why? I trusted you so much." The more she spoke, the more he died inside.

"Calleigh, I didn't." He paused. "I didn't cheat on you. Please sweetheart. Trust me." He begged. Calleigh cried harder. "Calleigh…" He tried to reach out to her. "You paused." She said and shoved him aside and stormed out of the bathroom. Horatio felt so light-headed when she shoved him to the wall. He felt his world spinning but he tried to stay strong. He chased after her to the bedroom and found her still crying and sobbing so hard.

"Calleigh… I didn't cheat on you. You have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Calleigh blared. "You lied to me! What are these letters!" She threw the letters into his face. He was stunned. Shocked. Surprised. Speechless. _'She found them.'_ He spoke in his mind.

"Calleigh… it's not what you think it is." He almost choked. "I didn't cheat. I couldn't cheat and I won't cheat on you. Please Calleigh. Trust me."

"Oh and that woman who sent you home?" Calleigh shouted. "That was her wasn't it?" Her tone suddenly went soft. "Tell me Horatio…why did you do it? Is it me?" Tears welled up in her eyes again. "What is it that she has that I don't have Horatio? I thought you loved me? I thought you wanted me?" She looked at Horatio with eyes full of questions and insecurities.

"Calleigh…it's not you sweetheart. I didn't mean to keep it from you." She cried harder. _'Great Horatio. What the hell.'_ He thought. He messed up. "Calleigh listen to me. I didn't cheat on you. I can never cheat on you. And I never will."

"Then what is this letter!" She shouted again. "Passionate love-making? We had such a great time? I'm waiting for you at home? I'm sorry if I can't give you everything you need Horatio. Maybe it wasn't enough for you. And I'm really sorry." She broke down.

"Calleigh please… I never did anything. It's not your fault Calleigh. I love you Calleigh. Please trust me."

"I trusted you once Horatio. I gave you all the trust in the world. Hoping that you would open up to me. Hoping that you would share everything with me. But I guess everything was pointless. That vow, that was a lie." Horatio felt achy to his guts.

"Sweetheart…"He tried reaching for her.

"Don't touch me Horatio. Just go. Go to that woman." She pulled herself away from him.

"Calleigh please let me explain."

"There's nothing to be explained Horatio. These letters, they're more than enough. Your actions were enough. Maybe she was indeed better than me. Even her letters can make you.." She almost choked on her words. "Even her letters can get you aroused. I don't do that Horatio. Maybe she was much more exciting for you that you refused me the other day. You even refused to let me help you when you needed it Horatio." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Calleigh don't do this. Don't say that. You're everything to me." Horatio had tears in his eyes, begging her to let him explain. "Those letters…I don't know who sent them to me. They were anonymous."

"I don't believe you Horatio. I can't trust you anymore. You're just like other guys I've known. You're the same. I don't even know why I even thought you were different." This broke Horatio so hard.

"I'm not the same Calleigh!" Horatio blared. He hated when someone compares him to someone else. "Why can't you just listen to me! If I told you that I never cheated, then I never did! I thought you trusted me! Why did that thought even cross your mind!"

"Why are you blaming me! You were the one who got yourself into this trouble! Just go to that woman if you want. If she satisfies you so much, just go to her. Maybe this commitment is just too much for you. Maybe they were all right about you. You are still the same John Kelly you were. You are still that womanizer you were. You never did change!" That was the break point for Horatio. He raised his hand, almost hitting her.

"Hit me Horatio. Just hit me if you want." Horatio realized what he was doing and he just stared at his raised hand and back to Calleigh. "Hit me."

"Oh god.. Calleigh…" He slowly lowered his hand. "Calleigh…" He tried to reach out to her.

"Don't come near me or the babies again. Don't touch me." She looked away. "You're becoming like your father." She whispered so softly. Horatio was taken aback at what she just said. "You're just like your father." She repeated. "I don't need that Horatio. The babies don't need that. We don't need someone like that. You promised but you never kept your promise. You know what Horatio, maybe we weren't meant to be. Maybe I made the wrong decision to let you be part of our lives. I gave you the chance Horatio, even though I had wanted to raise the babies on my own, even though I never wanted you to be part of this. Just stay away from us from now on." She said as she packed her bag.

"Calleigh please. I didn't mean to. Please Calleigh. The babies need their father…" Horatio pleaded.

"They may need a father but they need a loving one. Not a father who would lay a finger on them. Not an abusive father. They don't need you." Calleigh gave him one last look. "Goodbye Horatio." That was the last thing she said to him and before she left, she brushed her lips against his for the last time. Horatio felt his world spinning once again. His life just turned upside down. Calleigh had just left him, with his kids. She had just compared him to his abusive father and she had just told him that the decision to marry him was a mistake.

"Frank. I need help." He speed dialed Frank. He felt too light-headed that he slumped on the floor, leaning onto the wall.

_'Calleigh…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have lied to you. Calleigh please come back…I need you and the babies. Our babies…'_ That was the only thing running in his mind. Calleigh and the babies. His babies.

"Horatio! What the hell. What's wrong with you!" Frank reached within minutes. "Where's Calleigh?" He panicked when he saw that Horatio was injured and that Calleigh was nowhere to be found.

"She's gone Francis. She's gone."

"Tell me who did this!" Horatio laughed softly.

"It was me. I did this Francis. She's gone because of me."

"Horatio?" Frank was confused.

"I'm my father. I'm just like him. Calleigh was right Francis. I don't deserve a family."

"Hey buddy. Stay strong okay. We're going to find her."

"She's not coming back Francis. She's gone. She doesn't need me. Neither do the babies Frank. They don't need an abusive father. They don't need a father who would lay a finger on them. They don't need me. They're better off without me."

"Hey. You're not your father. You're not like your father."

"I almost hit her Francis. I just lost her. I lost my wife. I lost my babies. I lost everything." Horatio was in a daze. Frank was clueless about what just happened until he saw the letters and read them.

"What's this Horatio?"

"I don't know. I cheated on her. I lied to her."

"H? You're not that kind of person." Frank knew him so well. He was Horatio's best friend.

"I cheated. I lied. That's what she said. I lost the love of my life once again Francis. I'll never get to see my babies ever. My kids."

"Horatio, you will see them in no time. I promise that you'll be the first to see them. The first to hold them. You'll be there when Calleigh is in labor. You hear me!"

"She doesn't trust me Francis."

"Shut up! I want you to get up and wash your face right now! Stop crying like a baby! For god sake keep yourself together!" Frank knew he had to be very stern and firm with Horatio. Frank brought Horatio back to his place. He couldn't bring himself to leave Horatio alone. He didn't need Horatio to try to kill himself again. Before going back to his place, Frank sent him to the ER to get the head wound checked out. At home, Frank tried to call Calleigh several times but it was unavailable. He even tried calling Eric to ask if she had gone to him. Calleigh was nowhere to be found and here, Horatio was disheveled, disorganized and very devastated. He was in a mess.

"Calleigh? What are you doing here?" The man answered the door sleepily.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more.**

**And especially to HCFan, thanks for encouraging me and helping me with brainstormings. And fyi, she writes great stories too. Check them out ;) **

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"Calleigh? What are you doing here?" The man answered the door sleepily.

"I need your help. Can I stay at your place for a few days? I'll get a place in these few days."

"Where's Horatio?" He tried to look around.

"It's a long story Jake. Can I just stay at your place?"

"Alright come on in." He took her bag from her hand and guided her into the house. "You wait here. I'll get the guest room ready for you in just a moment." Jake said. Calleigh nodded. Once the guest room was done, Jake went to get her but realized that she was fast asleep on the couch. He wanted to leave her there on the couch but decided against it. She was pregnant and there was no way on earth that the couch would be a comfortable place.

"Cal…come on. Wake up. That couch isn't a good place." He tried to wake her up but she only stirred. He could definitely carry her to the bedroom but he didn't know if she minded. "Cal…" Again, she didn't wake up and he felt bad to let her sleep on the couch so he went on with the idea to carry her to the bedroom.

"Horatio…" She called out. _'Geee Cal. Why are you even here. What the hell is going on with you and Horatio.' _Jake thought. "Horatio…" She called out again. As he laid her on the bed, she tried to pull him onto the bed, asking him to stay with her. He refused and let her go as quickly as possible. Yes, Jake had once loved her but now, she was Horatio's wife and there is no way that he would betray her trust. She came to him because she trusted him and he wouldn't betray that trust.

The next morning, Calleigh awoke to the smell of bacon. "Horatio?" She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her bed or in her room. She didn't even remember what happened yesterday. She quickly got out from the bed and followed the aroma of the bacon.

"Morning Cal. I was just making breakfast."

"Jake? Why are you here?" She asked confused.

"Uhm.. this is my apartment? And you came here?" He looked at her puzzled.

"I came here?" He nodded. "Yes you came here to my apartment. And now, spill. I took the day off for you. You didn't come here just for fun. I know you better than that Cal." He reminded her. Calleigh told him every single thing that happened between her and Horatio. And while she was telling her story, Jake had finished making breakfast for her.

"So you just left him? Without allowing him to explain?"

"I don't need an explanation. The evidence was there Jake. I didn't know he would be just the same."

"Now what?" Calleigh was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe raise the babies on my own."

"Cal, you do know it's tough to raise two babies on your own right..?" "I'm going to try Jake. For them." He just nodded. He knew Calleigh was just as stubborn as Horatio.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here please. I need some space." He nodded. Two days passed and Jake was still hiding Calleigh at his place. He never told anyone that Calleigh was at his place. He kept his word. That evening, Calleigh made a call to her father Duke and told him every single thing that happened. She had no one else besides Jake and his father. She couldn't tell Alexx because she would confront Horatio on the spot. Horatio on the other hand, still went to work but he was disheveled to the point that he didn't even bother to shave himself.

"Horatio…" Frank called. Horatio wasn't responding. Frank was getting worried for his friend. Horatio hasn't been eating or sleeping well and he has been trying to survive on caffeine. The only thing that kept him going was the remaining hope that Calleigh would still allow him to see the babies. The babies were the ones keeping him together. "Horatio!" Frank shouted. It shocked Horatio. "I brought you lunch. I need you to eat. You can't just function with caffeine. It won't help."

"I'm not hungry Francis."

"I don't care. I'm gonna sit here until you finish this damn food!" Frank made his point and Horatio had to comply with him.

"I can't do this anymore Francis. My wife is gone. Again. I don't have my babies anymore. I can't live without them. They're my entire life."

"And then what? You want to end your life again and let your kids be orphans? Think Horatio. This is one obstacle that you need to go through in a married life. We make mistakes. But it's how you overcome it that would change it. If you love her, fight for her. Don't just sit here and do nothing." He paused. "You guys were the most amazing couple I've known. Both of you flirt and banter like no one is watching and now you allow a damn letter to ruin it for you? Stop that. Fight for her Horatio!"

"Lieutenant?" Horatio looked up. "There's a letter for you. And someone is waiting for you. He said his name was Duke."'

"Dammit to hell!"

"Horatio." Frank warned. "Give me that letter Paula."

_Dear Horatio_

_How does it feel to have your loved one leave you for another man?  
Does it hurt? How was it? Do you feel like dying when she left you in such terms?  
You cheated. You lied. I knew you're just the same. You may change your identity but nothing inside you changes.  
I hope you have fun living this hell. _

_Tu amante apasionado_

"What another man? Calleigh is with another man? Wow. That was quick." Horatio remarked sarcastically.

"Horatio. Well.. You can't accuse her like that. You don't know her full story."

"Yeah like she didn't know mine."

"You kept these letters from her Horatio. For almost two weeks. How do you think she would feel. She's hurt that you didn't trust her."

"Whatever. I think I need some space." He said and went out of the office.

"Before that, go and see Duke. You owe him an explanation. Calleigh probably have told him everything." Frank warned him. Horatio saw Duke along the walkway waiting for him already. He looked pissed.

"Horatio. You were the last man I thought would hurt Calleigh. But I guess my judgment was wrong. What the hell have you done to my daughter?" Duke almost screamed at the end.

"Can we talk about it in my office?" Horatio asked politely.

"What? Too embarrassed now? Fine." Duke huffed. Once in his empty office, which Frank left a few moments ago, Horatio locked the door and closed the blinds for them to have some private moments. "Are you cheating on her?" Duke asked briefly.

"No Sir. I did not. And I will never do that to her."

"Look, I really want to trust you but I can't when you've caused her so much pain. I warned you right before she married you that if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me. Am I right?"

"Yes Sir." Horatio answered, eyes focusing on his hands.

"She told you marrying you was a mistake?" Duke asked again and Horatio nodded. "What do you think?"

"I don't know how to react to that. I love her and I know that this marriage isn't a mistake. But I've hurt her too much." He paused. "But I love her Duke. I really do. I never meant to hurt her. If anything happens to them, I have no one to blame except for myself." Horatio was almost in tears.

"You almost hit her. I don't want my daughter to be a victim of a domestic abuser. Not even my grandchildren. And I thought you knew how that felt Horatio. I thought you would be the last person to ever be a domestic abuser."

"Sir…"

"If you're going to hurt her further, I suggest you let her go. Return her to me. I don't want anyone to hurt her. And my grandchildren don't deserve that."

"Duke please. I promise I won't hurt her again. I love her. I can't live without her. Please Duke."

"One more chance Horatio. Get her back before I do." Duke warned sternly and left the office. Horatio followed suit after a few minutes. He needed to get away from all these problems. Calleigh was nowhere to be found and Duke had just come to see him to warn him. He had to find some peace, to clear his mind. _'How does it feel to have your loved one leave you for another man?'_

"She's with another man?" Horatio questioned himself. Right then, as if fate had heard him, he saw Calleigh in the café as he was walking, trying to get away from all his problems. "Calleigh?" She was smiling. And then he saw the other person coming towards her, the person who had made her smile. "Jake? What the hell." Horatio was talking to himself outside the café. They were leaving and Horatio had to hide. After they walked out, Horatio followed them.

"She was with Jake all this time?" He questioned himself. Horatio followed until it came to a point where they stopped. It was the hospital. His eyes followed them into the hospital and it never left them. Horatio entered the hospital sneakily, not bothering about people around him who were looking. He needed to know. He needed to see it for himself. Horatio watched them waiting and entering the doctor's room. He was angry at himself. He wanted to know what was wrong with Calleigh. His wife. A few moments later, the both of them came out, smiling so widely.

"My god Cal, they're gorgeous. They're so beautiful." Horatio heard Jake. He peeked from behind the wall and what he saw broke his heart. Jake was holding the still picture of the twins. His twins.

"They are very beautiful. They're my angels." Horatio saw Calleigh approaching Jake. They both looked at the picture. "Gorgeous aren't they." Calleigh said and Jake just nodded.

"They're going to turn out fine Cal. I can't believe they actually look so tiny. Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Pleasure Jake. Anyway I needed someone. And you're just what I needed." Calleigh smiled. Horatio's heart broke once again. Calleigh brought another man to her monthly check-up. Calleigh brought another man to see his twins.

"Home?" Horatio heard Jake's voice again. "Yeap. I'm pretty tired."

"Home?" Horatio said to himself. "They are going home. They call it home." He slumped himself on the wall. He couldn't take it. His wife brought another man and was going back to his home.

"Sir? Are you okay?" A nurse rushed to him when she saw him slump himself on the wall.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." The nurse nodded and left him. That moment, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was alone, with no wife. He went off from to the hospital, to where ever his feet brought him. He didn't bother about the world. That evening, Frank went to his house to check on him but he wasn't in. The house was empty and dark. Frank called Horatio but there was no answer. He even checked out the usual bar that he always went but there was no Horatio.

"Eric. Meet me at the lab now. We need to find Horatio." Frank said over the phone. Frank rushed back to the lab to meet Eric to get his car traced. Frank needed to find Horatio because he was bound to do something stupid.

"He's in the Everglades?" Eric was questioning.

"What? Where?" Frank almost shouted.

"Everglades. I tracked the GPS to the Everglades."

"What the hell. Okay let's go before he does something stupid like allowing himself to be eaten by the alligators. We both know what he's capable of." Frank said and drove to the Everglades as quickly as possible. Then he saw Horatio. Lying on the ground by his hummer.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**If you think the previous chapter was emotional, read this chapter and review! ;P**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"H!" Frank shouted.

"Hi Francis." He greeted with a smile. "Oh hi Eric."

"Are you on a suicide mission! What the hell are you thinking!" Frank shouted at him again.

"I'm just trying to get everything off my mind."

"What? With the alligators?" Frank screamed. Horatio chuckled.

"It's peaceful isn't it. See. No one. Only grass and animals." Horatio chuckled again.

"Frank, he's drunk. I've got two empty bottles of whiskey in the hummer."

"Gee Horatio. What the hell is wrong is with you. Help me bring him to the hummer Eric." Frank said.

"NO!" Horatio screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Ignore him. Drag him if we must." Eric nodded. Frank and Eric managed to get Horatio into the hummer and brought him back to Frank's place.

"She brought another man to see our babies!" Horatio suddenly broke down in the living room while Frank was making coffee. Frank left the coffee and rushed to Horatio.

"What did you say H?"

"She brought another man to the clinic for the check-up. She brought Jake. She went with him. Go home with him." Frank really sympathized with him.

"Horatio. Stop it. Just because of that, you get drunk. And became suicidal? She needs someone Horatio. Tomorrow morning, once you have sobered up, you go to his place. Talk to her. You better fight for her and your kids. She's your wife for god sake."

"She won't forgive me Francis. I almost laid my fingers on her. I lied to her. She won't even forgive me. She won't even let me near her. I can't Frank."

"You listen to me! If you don't go to her, you will lose her forever. Give yourself a chance Horatio. Come on." Horatio nodded. The next morning, Horatio didn't report to work. He went straight to Jake Berkeley's place. He needed to see Calleigh.

"Horatio. What are you doing here?" Jake answered the door.

"Where's Calleigh? Where's my wife?" He asked and didn't even wait for an invitation. He pushed the door and let himself in.

"She's not here. She left."

"Don't lie to me Jake! Where is she!"

"I really don't know. She left yesterday."

"Jake, she is my wife! I saw you coming home yesterday afternoon after the visit to the hospital!" Horatio blared.

"You followed us?"

"She's my wife! Of course I want to know where she is!"

"Look, I really don't know. She left yesterday evening. She never told me where she's going. All I know is she got an apartment. But she didn't tell me where. I'm so sorry Horatio."

"The hell you're sorry. If anything happens to her…I'm going to find you." Jake didn't say anything. Horatio stormed out of the house and went straight to the lab.

"Frank, Calleigh is not there. She left."

"I know Horatio. I know."

"What?" Horatio shouted. The whole lab turned to him. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Calm down Horatio. I got to know when I reached here." Frank said and handed him an envelope.

"Frank…what is this?"

"Open it."

"No. Talk to me."

"I said open it." Frank said it firmly and Horatio opened it.

"Oh my god Calleigh."

_"How does it feel to see your loved ones get hurt?"_

_Tu amante apasionado_

Along with the letter was a photo of Calleigh being tied to the bed, unconscious. Calleigh was laid on the bed with both her hands tied to the pole of the bed, above her head. "Get Eric to process this photo." Horatio shouted as he went off.

"Already on…" Frank didn't get to finish what he was trying to say. "On it." He continued despite Horatio not there. Horatio made his way to the Miami Dade Prison. The words on the letter seemed familiar. He needed to see Jimmy. He hoped, for both their sakes, it wasn't Jimmy.

"Jimmy."

"Horatio. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Look at this!" He threw the letter into his face. "You think this is funny?" He blared.

"What the hell. What's this?"

"How about you tell me? Doesn't this line seem familiar to you?"

"It does yes. I said it to you back then. What is this about?"

"My wife was kidnapped. And this letter was sent to me."

"Horatio I swear I have nothing to do with it. I swear upon my wife's grave. It wasn't me. I told you I'm sorry that I hurt your wife the other day."

"You sure it wasn't you?"

"I swear. It wasn't me. I'll never do that again Horatio. You tried to save me. Why would I want to do that to you. I'm sorry Horatio. One question, why did you take an oath seriously?" Horatio was shocked.

"Uhm..Well Jimmy, it was a long story. My mother was killed by my abusive father and I promised that I will never allow anyone to be victimized. I made that promise to myself and to my mother. To protect the people." Horatio explained briefly. He knew deep inside that he just didn't want to turn out like his father. He needed to prove something to his father. That he could make a difference in someone else's lives and that he can be someone useful. He then smiled and left.

"Eric talk to me."

"We can't get anything on this picture. There's no reflective surfaces. There's no window to see the buildings behind it."

"How about the traces?"

"Same. There's no trace. No fingerprints."

"Dammit!" Horatio cursed. His wife's and babies' lives are in danger. He took the picture in his hands and studied it very carefully. The only thing he could see is Calleigh lying on the bed, motionless, with hands tied up to the bed. The room was dimly lit. They spent hours on the photo and the letter but there was still nothing that they could figure.

"Lieutenant, there's a package waiting for you at the reception desk." Horatio immediately sprung out of his chair and rushed to the reception desk. Eric followed him with his kit.

"H, gloves." Eric reminded. After putting on the gloves, he slowly lifted the lid of the box. There was another envelope and a small red box. It was a CD in the envelope and Calleigh's wedding ring in the red box.

"H, give me those. I'm going to process them." Eric said when he realized that Horatio was just staring at the things in his hands, not saying anything and not doing anything. Slowly, Eric took the envelope and the box from Horatio and went straight into the lab to get it processed. Eric gave the CD to Cooper to have it checked out.

"Eric, call H. This ain't looking good."

"What the hell." Eric almost shouted when he saw what was on the screen." Immediately, he called for Horatio to come into the lab. "H, you've got to see this."

"Oh god Calleigh…" Horatio gasped upon seeing the screen. It was Calleigh. Tied to the bed still but now conscious and wearing a vest made up of explosives.

_"Horatio please come quick…"_ She begged. _"Horatio I need you. Please come. The babies need you."_ She had tears running down her face. She had fear in her eyes. _"Argh…"_ She groaned, writhing in discomfort.

"Calleigh…" Horatio called out, forgetting that what he was watching was just a recorded version. "Please don't tell me she's having contractions." Horatio said softly, just enough for Eric to hear it.

"H, she's strong. We'll find her." Their attention was again caught when Calleigh groaned again, this time, louder and much more in pain.

_"Horatio please…"_ Her eyes were begging along. The screen went blank after.

"Dammit!" Horatio screamed.

"Hold on. The video isn't finished yet." They waited for a few moments and Cooper was right. The video wasn't finished.

_'You have 2hours to get to her before the bomb goes off. Good luck Lieutenant Caine.'_

"Cooper, I need you to run through everything on this video. Everything. I don't care how small it may be, just go through it." Horatio said with so much authority and demand.

"Got it H."

"Eric, the ring. I want traces. I want fingerprints. I want everything." Eric combed everything on the ring but there was no trace. Everyone was determined to catch this son-of-a-bitch. Time felt like it went by so slowly. For them, minutes went by like hours.

"Cooper, anything yet? It's almost an hour. I can't lose her Cooper. I can't lose the babies." Horatio said with desperation.

"I'm trying my best." Cooper did his very best, trying to get anything on the video. It hurts Horatio to watch the video, to see his wife being tied to the bed and wearing the vest made up of explosives.

"Hold on. Pause there. What's that? Does that sheet around her seem darker to you?" Horatio asked. Cooper did his very best to zoom on that spot that Horatio pointed out and it was true enough that it was darker. "What do you think that is?" He asked again.

"I don't know H. Maybe it's wet?"

"Her water broke." Horatio said softly. "Cooper I need you to find something. Please. Do it as quick as possible."

"H, I think I got something." Horatio really paid attention to him. "You hear that? I managed to filter the sound. Sounds like ship horns in the background. It's a little soft but I think I can calculate the estimated distance using the decibals."

"Do that. And Eric, get the bomb squad ready." Eric nodded. While Cooper was still doing his calculations, Horatio stood behind him, watching like a hawk.

"Got it. I estimate it to be 5 miles radius within the marina I assume. Only the marina has ships. That's the best I can get H. I'm sorry."

"That's good enough Cooper. Thank you. Eric, get the squad to canvas the marina. 5 miles radius. Let's go!" Horatio shouted in full authority. The bomb squad was already on standby. The whole police squad was down on canvasing the marina while the bomb squad was waiting to be called upon. After spending almost half an hour on the search, it came up negative. Horatio looked at his watch. 15minutes left.

"Eric I can't lose her and the babies like this. I don't care I'm going to search for her up and down."

"H, we've already looked everywhere."

"YOU SHUT UP ERIC! THAT IS MY WIFE AND BABIES IN DANGER! THEY ARE MY ENTIRE LIFE AND I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR THE BOMB TO GO OFF! I NEED TO LOOK FOR HER!" Horatio blared and shoved Eric.

"H…" Eric called out but he ignored. Horatio went off just like that.

_'Calleigh come on. I need you to say something. Scream so I could hear you Calleigh…'_ He prayed. After minutes of walking and trying to find something, he heard the ship horns. It was similar to the ones he heard in the lab. There were no buildings around him. No buildings, no warehouses. Only boats and ships. And this particular one caught his attention. It was docked, making it possible to record the video without any movements or shakings. He had 5minutes left right now. He had to give it a shot.

"Calleigh!" He screamed, trying to call out to her. "Calleigh sweetheart are you in here?" He shouted. There was no response. He had 3minutes. Time was running out. He had to stop the search and let go. There was no chance for him to find her in time. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am." He said in a defeated tone and sobbed softly.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**I think this would be a happier chapter. hehe. Tell me what you think! ;)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"Calleigh!" He screamed, trying to call out to her. "Calleigh sweetheart are you in here?" He shouted. There was no response. He had 3minutes. Time was running out. He had to stop the search and let go. There was no chance for him to find her in time. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am." He said in a defeated tone and sobbed softly.

He slumped his body on the wall, repeatedly chanting that he was sorry. Right then, he heard a ticking. He knew that sound. He was very familiar with that ticking. It wasn't his watch. It was a bomb timer. He followed the sound of the ticking and it led it him to the basement. The ticking got louder.

"Calleigh." The moment he opened the door, his heart broke at the sight in front of him.

"Horatio…please…" Calleigh pleaded. Horatio immediately rushed to her side without any hesitation.

"Sweetheart I'm here now." Horatio looked at the timer and back up at her. They had only 1minute and 20seconds left. "Sweetheart, I don't want you to move."

"Horatio, there's no time. I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "Just leave Horatio. I love you."

"Sweetheart, we still have time. You're coming back with me. I'm bringing you and our babies home. I'm not leaving you even if I have to die with you. It's not your fault sweetheart." He said while he kept himself busy, studying the wires on the vest. He glanced over the timer. 1minute. "Stay still sweetheart."

"Horatio don't do this. Just leave."

"Sweetheart, just listen to me. Relax and stay still. I've got this." Horatio tried to calm her down despite he himself being very scared and very nervous. He knew which wire to pull but he was unsure of himself. It has been so long since he did this.

"Argh!" Calleigh groaned, breaking his concentration.

"Breathe in sweetheart. You're going to be fine. The babies are going to be fine." He said as he stroked her head gently. 30 seconds left. "Shhh…" He soothed her as his fingers were shaking above the wires. He was about to pull it out. _'This better work. Or we're all going to die.' _He thought. Calleigh was crying softly, not wanting to break his concentration any further. "I love you sweetheart." Right then, he closed his eyes and yanked the wire so hard. He waited for it to blow up.

"Horatio…" Calleigh called out. The timer stopped at 10 seconds. He pulled the right ones. They made it. Horatio quickly disarmed her off the vest, unlocked the cuffs and took her into his arms. Both of them hugged each other so tight like their lives depended on it and stayed like that for moments. "I'm so sorry Horatio. I'm so sorry." She said, crying into his chest. Gently stroking her back, Horatio tried to soothe and calm her down.

"Shhh. It's not your fault sweetheart. We're fine. We're safe. You're okay. I'm here now…" Horatio felt something warm under him. "Calleigh?" He loosened his embrace. "Did your water break?" Calleigh nodded.

"I panicked and…arghhh.." She groaned again and Horatio placed a finger on her lips. "Shh. We're going to get you to the hospital. You've been having contractions."

"I can't. The babies aren't even 8 months yet. Horatio what if…"

"Sweetheart, the babies are fine. Remember what you said? They're strong just like their mummy and daddy. We're invincible remember?" Horatio said, calming her down. He called Eric to come over with paramedics and the bomb squad.

"H. Cal. Oh thank god you guys are fine."

"We need to get her to the hospital right now." Horatio ordered and the paramedics, along with Horatio got her straight to the hospital. "Sweetheart, you're going to be just fine." Once they arrived at the hospital, her doctor was already waiting for her and brought her to the emergency room. "I'm staying with her." Horatio said and the doctor nodded.

"Looks like your water broke and you're fully dilated." The doctor said as he checked her dilation.

"What? No. this can't be. I'm barely 8months." Calleigh said in disbelief.

"Mrs. Caine, it is normal for twin babies to be born prematurely. You ready?" Calleigh turned to Horatio.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. The babies are going to be fine. Trust me." Horatio soothed her as he squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Let's give it a push." Calleigh complied and gave it a push as another contraction hits. "That's it. You're doing good. The baby is doing just fine. Push again." Again, she pushed as she gripped Horatio's hand so tight and so hard that Horatio felt like his fingers could break.

"That's it sweetheart. You're doing well."

"PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T LET ME DO THIS AGAIN HORATIO!" She screamed. "Sweetheart…" "PROMISE ME!" "Okay sweetheart I promise you." Horatio had to give in to her.

"I can see the head now. Give me one more strong push." The doctor said. Calleigh screamed out really loud as she pushed very hard till they heard the cries of the first baby. "Great job Mummy. Mr. Caine, do you want to do the honor of cutting the cord?" He asked and Horatio gladly went over to cut the cord and took the baby from the doctor's hands. Horatio felt his world brighten up upon seeing his first baby.

"Sweetheart, it's Alayna. She's gorgeous." He said, having tears in his eyes. The nurse took the baby from him to clean up and to weigh the baby. After a few minutes, Calleigh felt another wave of pain.

"Alright. Looks like her brother can't wait to meet his mummy and daddy too." The doctor said as he got into position for another labor. "Let's push again mummy." Horatio never left her side at all. He was by her side, holding her and saying words of encouragement.

"I can't do it." She breathed in defeat.

"Sweetheart, come on. I believe in you. Just give it a push."

"I can't. I'm tired."

"We can wait for her to recover." The doctor said in understanding. "As long as the baby isn't in any distress." Horatio nodded.

"Sweetheart, don't give up yet."

"I'm so tired Horatio. I'm just so tired I don't think I can do it." Calleigh burst into tears.

"Shhh. Sweetheart I understand after what you've been through, you would be very tired. Think about Horatius sweetheart. He's waiting for you. He's hoping you would fight for him. He fought for us remember? When you were hit, he stayed strong. When you were in captive, he stayed strong too. Fight for him?" He encouraged her. His eyes clearly were begging her to at least fight for a little while more. Calleigh nodded and gave another push. The doctor shook his head. "What's wrong doctor?" Horatio asked.

"She has to give us more than that." Suddenly they heard a beep. "Mummy come on. I need you to give your very best. Your baby's heart rate is dropping. He's halfway through and we can't go for C-section anymore. You've got to give more than that."

"Horatio…" She sobbed.

"Sweetheart, I know you can do this. One more push sweetheart. Let's give your best. Do it for him sweetheart. Do it for him." Horatio encouraged.

"Mummy, you've got to do it once more. He's running out of oxygen." Calleigh nodded and gave another strong push. They heard the beep again. "One more. He's not coming out."

"Horatio…" She broke down. "I don't want to lose him…" Horatio wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and the other holding her hand.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Just try one more time sweetheart. Just one more time." Deep inside, Horatio was really panicking. He was a wreck, just thinking that his son might not make it through this. He had to keep a strong front for Calleigh. "One more push sweetheart." Calleigh gave it one more try; the strongest one she could give. She gripped Horatio's hand till her knuckles turned white and Horatio could literally hear his bone crack but he didn't care about that. He needed Calleigh to give her best even if it means breaking his fingers. Horatio looked up at the doctor and he had a horrified look.

"What's wrong doctor?" Horatio quickly went forward to take a look and he saw it. He saw his baby but he wasn't crying. He was turning blue. Horatio wanted to take him but the doctor wouldn't allow him.

"Sorry Mr. Caine. We have to bring him away for now. Both your children need to be under intensive care. We'll call you later." Horatio nodded.

"Horatio…What happened?" Calleigh panicked.

"They just need to be under intensive care sweetheart. It's normal for premature babies."

"No. Tell me the truth Horatio. How is Horatius? Is he alright? He didn't cry at all Horatio. Did he.." Calleigh choked on her words. Horatio couldn't look at her. "Horatio?"

"Sweetheart, he's going to be fine. He had a pulse sweetheart. The doctors are going to do their best." Calleigh broke into tears again.

"I'm sorry Horatio. I should have fought harder for him. What if…"

"Shhh. You listen to me. Our babies are going to be fine. They're very strong."

"Mr. Caine, could you please leave the room for a moment? We need to clean her up." The nurse said and Horatio nodded.

"I'll be back sweetheart. The babies are going to be just fine." Horatio's heart broke seeing his wife breaking down like that and it hurts him so much not to be able to hold his son. He prayed so hard that the babies are going to be just fine. He felt a wave of panic when he saw his baby turning blue and wasn't crying. He wanted to get away from all of this but he knew that he couldn't leave Calleigh alone. Feeling so defeated and so down, he walked towards the nursery, just to have a look at the babies there. It broke his heart literally to watch other babies in there when his own babies are fighting for their lives.

"Sir." A man called and Horatio turned, quickly wiping his tears away.

"Doctor. How are they?"

"Shall we?" The doctor brought him to another area and showed him his babies, in the incubator.

"They are still fighting. Your girl is doing fine but your boy is still fighting really hard. He was deprived of oxygen during the birth but we're still monitoring his progress right now. He might have some complications. We'll see when he wakes up." The doctor explained. "They will be in good hands." Horatio nodded. His eyes never left his babies. Both in the incubators. His heart shattered seeing his babies surrounded by wires and in such vulnerable state.

"Can I go in?" Horatio asked. He really wanted to hold Horatius. The doctor nodded and brought him in.

"You can't hold him yet. But you can touch him if you want." Horatio nodded and the doctor left him.

"Hey there buddy." Horatio paused, trying to control his tears. "I know you're very strong. I know how you fought for us, how you stayed strong. You have to do it again alright. Daddy will be here. Mummy is waiting for you. You have to stay strong and fight." Horatio hated to admit this but his son wasn't looking too good. He had a steady pulse but he looked really small and weak. He didn't know how he was going to inform his wife about this; telling her that her son is in such a situation. Horatio puts his hand through the small hole and just stroked Horatius' arm. "You hang in there buddy. You hang in there." He said and quickly wiped the tear that was running down his face. His son suddenly gripped his finger and that caused him to cry again but he controlled his tears.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Horatio asked as he got into Calleigh's room. He didn't want to leave her on her own for too long.

"Horatio… How are they? How's Horatius?" Horatio stayed silent. "Talk to me Horatio. They're my babies too. Please Horatio." She begged. Horatio had to tell her the truth but he didn't know how.

"They're strong sweetheart." Right then, Calleigh started crying so hard again.

"It's all my fault. I should have just continued and not say I'm tired. Horatio I am so sorry." She was crying harder. Horatio took her into his arms and held her there to comfort her.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. You did good in there. If you hadn't done that, Horatius might not even be in there fighting. I am very sure they will be fine sweetheart. None of this is your fault." Horatio said as he stroked her back gently. Calleigh pulled herself away from him and looked at him.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**I think this would be a little happier chapter. hehe. Tell me what you think! ;)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"I'm sorry for doubting you Horatio."

"Calleigh, it is not your fault. I don't want you to talk about this. I want you to concentrate on getting better. I just want you to do that alright?" Calleigh nodded. "Now you go to sleep. I'll bring you to see the babies when you're feeling better." He kissed her forehead and allowed her to settle in to sleep then heads back to the lab. He wanted so badly to catch the son-of-a-bitch who put his wife and babies in such situation. He was disheveled; his hair unkempt, hand sore and attire so messy, he went to the lab. He didn't care about his appearance right now. All he needed to do was to get this guy. He needed this guy to pay for everything he'd done. The moment Horatio stepped into the lab; all eyes were on him, giving him the sympathetic look. He didn't bother going to the locker room to get changed. Instead, he went straight into the trace lab where he found Eric analyzing the pieces of the bomb that was found on Calleigh.

"Eric, talk to me." Horatio suddenly spoke up, causing Eric to jump.

"H. Aren't you supposed to stay with Calleigh?" He asked.

"I need to catch this guy."

"H. Go back to Calleigh. She needs you. I don't even want to see you here. Go get changed and go back there. I'll call you when anything pops." Eric said with a stern voice. Horatio wanted so bad to stay in the lab to help but he knew Eric was right. Calleigh needed him.

"Call me as soon as you get something." Eric nodded. Horatio walked towards the locker room to take a shower and get changed. The moment he stepped into the shower and the water starts running, his mind was brought back to his wife and babies who are fighting for their lives. _'Nothing can happen to them. I need them. They are my only hope to live. I can't live anymore if anything happens to them.' _The thought of his son not making through shook him back to reality. It took him just another minute to wash himself and he quickly got ready to go back to his wife. During his drive back to the hospital, his thoughts never left Calleigh and his twins. They were all he could think about right now. As soon as he reached the hospital, he walked as quickly as possible to the room only to find Calleigh in tears. Again.

"Sweetheart…" He called out. Watching her break down made him want to cry as well but he had to keep a strong front for her. He walked towards her slowly and gently pulled her into his warm embrace. Calleigh continued sobbing into his shirt. Horatio could feel the warmth of her tears on his chest but he didn't care anymore. "Shhh… I'm here sweetheart. I'm here." He gently stroked her blonde hair as he tried to console her.

"I want to see them." She merely said that as she broke free from the embrace. Horatio nodded but warned her that she couldn't hold the babies yet and that she would see them in wires. She understood that and Horatio brought her to see the babies using the wheelchair. She had to stand in order to see the twins and Horatio held her so securely. "They're so small Horatio." She said the moment she saw the twins in the incubator.

"They are sweetheart. But they're going to be just fine." Horatio replied and draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "They're going to be just fine." He assured her again. Leaning against his chest, Calleigh felt at peace.

"They're gorgeous." Calleigh said again.

"Yes. They have your blonde hair sweetheart. They are beautiful." Horatio smiled to himself, thinking how fine his babies were. Suddenly, as they were just enjoying the sight of their twins, the doctor and nurses rushed into the nursery and attended to their baby boy.

"Horatio, what's wrong?" Calleigh somehow panicked.

"I don't know sweetheart but we're going to find out soon." Horatio assured her, pulling her closer to him. A few minutes later, the doctor came out of the nursery, smiling. "What's wrong doctor?" Horatio asked, the moment he saw the doctor coming out.

"It was a miracle. Your boy is responding. I think he's going to be just fine. I don't know how but he did. He needs to be in there for a few more days, along with your daughter. We just need them to gain some weight and they should be fine to be released to you." The doctor said, smiling. Horatio and Calleigh were just grateful that their twins had made it. Although they weren't allowed to hold them yet, it was satisfying enough that they are making it through such ordeals. A few days later, after staying in the hospital to recover, Calleigh was finally discharged from the hospital, except for the twins.

"When can the twins be discharged?" Calleigh asked the doctor as she was settling her administrative matters with Horatio.

"In one or two days. They are making good progress right now. They are out of the intensive care unit and have been transferred to the normal nursery. You can see them if you want to." The doctor replied as he cleared the documents. "Oh and I've got to say that your babies, they really are fighters. They're really strong." He smiled.

"Yes they are doctor. They are fighters." Horatio replied proudly. The moment they settled everything, Calleigh and Horatio made their way to the nursery to hold their babies for the first time ever since their birth. Calleigh took Horatius in her hands while Horatio took Alayna. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they held each baby in their arms. "They have your hair." Horatio said, controlling his tears. Alayna was wriggling in his arms.

"They look just like you Horatio. Both of them. And they have your eyes. They even have your nose and lips." Calleigh said as she stared at Horatius then looked over to Alayna. Both of them had sharp noses just like Horatio's and their lips were thin and pinkish, also like Horatio's. They were identical. "I can't wait to bring them home Horatio." Horatio smiled at the word 'home'. She was coming back home. Coming back home to him. "Horatio, are you still here or are you already in another planet?" Calleigh snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm just happy that you're coming home with me." Calleigh just smiled at him.

"I'm happy too Horatio. But I need you to promise me one thing. You cannot hide anything else from me. And I need you to explain to me what happened." Horatio nodded. Right after, they switched. Horatio now held Horatius while Calleigh held Alayna. "Wow. They really do look like you. Both of them. This is unfair." Calleigh tried to lighten the mood.

"We can always have another one." Horatio smiled teasingly.

"Oh no Horatio Caine. You promised not to make me go through that anymore." After spending some time in the nursery, Horatio and Calleigh made their way back home for Calleigh to have her rest. Horatio made sure that she doesn't walk too much and made sure that she ate her lunch, including her medicines. That evening, the team came over to their place to pay a visit.

"So Cal, when will the twins come home?" Eric popped the question. He couldn't wait to see the twins. He did visit Calleigh in the hospital but wasn't allowed to see the babies yet. "Maybe tomorrow or the day after. We'll call of you when we bring them back." Calleigh smiled and the team cheered so loudly. They couldn't wait to see the twins too.

"Oh, by the way, I think I have what belongs to you." Eric said as he handed a small package to Calleigh. She opened it and there it was; her wedding ring. The evidence was finally released into their hands. Slowly, Horatio reached out to her and took the package from her hands.

"May I?" Horatio asked as he held the ring between his fingers. Calleigh nodded as she had tears in her eyes. Horatio slowly slipped the ring into her finger and kissed on top of her head. "I love you." He whispered, only Calleigh could hear it. After eating dinner that Horatio had prepared, the team left one by one. That night, Calleigh slept so soundly in Horatio's arms. He wouldn't hope for anything more. Having Calleigh back in his arms was just enough for him. He wouldn't trade it for anything else. That night was the best night he ever felt ever since Calleigh left and he couldn't sleep, for fear that this was just a dream.

"Horatio?" Calleigh suddenly woke up. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just can't sleep."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No sweetheart. Just go back to sleep." Calleigh knew that this wasn't it. She propped herself up on one elbow and studied his face in the dim lighting.

"I know you too well Horatio. You promised not to hide anything else from me." Horatio turned and switched on the night lamp.

"I just needed to make sure you're here with me. I don't want to sleep and wake up only to realize that it was just a dream." He paused, looking at her intensely. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me Horatio." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"But you're not calling me by my pet name. I miss it." Calleigh smiled lightly as she traced his jawline.

"Well…I…" Calleigh didn't know what to say. "I will if you want me to." She said and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Since you can't sleep, how about you tell me what happened?" His eyes widened. "Come on. Just tell me what happened. You promised." Horatio nodded and began explaining to her.

"I didn't cheat on you sweetheart. You have to trust me on that. I'll never cheat on you. I love you too much to ever do that to you. That letter, it was a bait. I don't know how. But I think it was meant to make us have a major fight; which we did. And they took you away. The moment you went away from me, a letter was sent to me saying that you were with another man." He paused.

"It was Jake." Calleigh said briefly. "I went to him to stay at his place for a few days. Only that. Nothing more. I told him not to tell anyone I was there. I'm sorry."

"Shh. I trust you. Although I did follow the both of you."

"You did what?" Calleigh's eyes widened this time.

"I followed you. I'm so sorry. It broke my heart that you brought him to the hospital to get checked out." Horatio said, breaking his eye contact with her.

"Hey, look at me." Calleigh gently turned his face towards her. "I'm sorry I brought him to the check-up. I didn't know that you'll be there following us. I just needed someone to be with me." Horatio nodded in understanding. "Care to tell me the rest?"

"Yeah. After I saw you with Jake, I followed the both of you back to his place. But before I confronted him, I went to the Everglades. I got drunk and I went there but Frank came to my rescue from the alligators." Horatio chuckled, recalling the incident.

"You tried to kill yourself again?"

"No. I was just finding some quiet space to think."

"With the alligators?" Calleigh asked unbelievingly. Horatio chuckled again.

"Yes. That was the exact same reaction Frank had. So, then I went to Jake's place the next day and you weren't there. I tried to find you and then I received a letter again. From the same person. Along with your picture in that basement. And a few hours later, a video of you was sent. I almost gave up trying to find you. There was no lead, nothing. Until I heard the familiar ticking of the timer."

"Did you get the sender?" Calleigh asked.

"Still nothing. Just like the kidnapper. This person is a pro."

"We'll get him Horatio."

"Calleigh, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you. But I didn't want to hurt you or worry you. You were pregnant and I didn't want you to stress yourself over this. But I didn't realize the consequences of my actions. I hurt you further by not telling you about this. And my reaction towards the letter.." Horatio choked on his words.

"Horatio, it's over. You're only a man. And I know I shouldn't have over-reacted. I should have allowed you to explain it to me. I'm sorry too. Shall we start anew? With the twins?" She asked and Horatio gladly nodded. Calleigh draped her arm across his torso and lay down on his chest. This time, Calleigh waited for his breathings to go into a steady pace before she actually dozed off. The next morning, the hospital called to inform them that the twins can already be discharged from the hospital. Horatio and Calleigh quickly got ready and went to the hospital to pick their twins up to bring them home.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**I think this would be a little happier chapter. hehe. Tell me what you think! ;)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

**To Guest, This was set after Season 4.. After the death of Marisol. I touched on that topic in the prequel The Deadly Return ;) Hope that answers your question. Thank you :)**

"It suits you. Sitting at the back with both of them." Horatio said before he started driving.

"Yeah. You better concentrate on your driving Mister." Once they reached home, they settled the twins and put them to sleep after feeding them. Horatio never left the twins out of his sight. He stayed in the nursery just to watch them sleep. All along, he wanted this so much. Having his own children. He had made plans with Marisol but it wasn't meant to be and right now, he's with Calleigh, having their own children. He stood up to look at his twins. They really do look like him. They were carbon copies of him.

"Handsome…" Calleigh called and Horatio immediately turned.

"You called me by my pet name." Calleigh smiled.

"Come on. I've made lunch. I think it's okay to leave them for a minute. I've got the baby monitors set up." Horatio nodded and followed her to the dining room.

"They both do really look like me." Horatio suddenly spoke up. Calleigh smiled.

"They do handsome. They really do. They're like your carbon copies. Except they have my hair." Calleigh smiled again.

"Well, we should have another one. Maybe he or she will look like you. With my hair this time."

"Oh no Horatio Caine. That is never going to happen. I'm not doing it again." Horatio chuckled.

"You never know."

"Nope."

"Tell me when you're ready. But not too late. Age is catching up with me."

"Oh come on. I thought you're always capable?" Calleigh teased.

"Not always sweetheart. Not always. Age has this funny way of making me feel incapable." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"You know, I can always find another man if you can't do it." Calleigh joked again and Horatio looked very hurt. "I'm sorry handsome. That's not what I meant. The twins are enough Horatio. You know that."

"It is enough for me. But is it enough for you?" Horatio asked, still looking hurt.

"It is handsome. They're more than enough. They're my entire life." Horatio smiled. Recovering from his hurt. "Where are you going?" She asked when Horatio suddenly stood up.

"To the twins. I'm done with my food." Calleigh nodded and cleaned the table for them. That night, the team came over to visit the newborns. Everyone brought gifts for the twins.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Horatius Declan Caine." Horatio said, holding Horatius in his arms. All of them looked so happy. "He looks just like you Horatio." Alexx spoke up first and everyone agreed with her that Horatius looked like him.

"And this is Alayna Cadence Caine." Calleigh came into the living room with the baby in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Natalia gasped. "They're identical!" Everyone rushed to look at both twins and gasped at the same time.

"They both look like you H." Frank said. Horatio smiled. "Aren't you jealous Cal? They both look like him." Horatio chuckled.

"No Frank. I'm fine. They still have my hair you know."

"Can I hold him H?" Eric asked. Horatio nodded and handed Horatius over to him. Just a few seconds later, Horatius started to wail out so loud and Eric panicked, handing him back to Horatio.

"Yo Eric, he doesn't like you." Ryan said and laughed hysterically at him.

"Shut up Wolfe. You try." After Horatius calmed down, Ryan tried taking him from Horatio and it ignited the same reaction. Horatius wailed out loud and Horatio had to take him back. "Ahhh Wolfe. He doesn't like you too." Eric mocked and laughed back at him. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"He's just shy boys. Try holding Alayna." Both of them nodded and went to Calleigh.

"We want to hold her." Calleigh smiled and handed her over to Ryan. It was the same. She started crying out loud. Eric tried but got the same reaction. "Okay what's up with them?" Ryan asked.

"They're just shy Ryan." Calleigh said as she took Alayna back. "The rest of them got the same reaction. Okay you guys settle down first. I'll make drinks." Calleigh said as she handed Alayna over to Horatio, knowing that she would start crying if anyone else holds her. Alexx volunteered herself to help Calleigh in the kitchen while the rest of the team stayed in the living room.

"Awww." Natalia cooed. "They look so adorable. Come on H. Let's take your photo with them." She took out her camera and started snapping photos of the three of them. "It's a shame we can't hold them."

"Soon Ms. Boa Vista. They're just not used to people yet." Horatio held the twins, one in each arm. Calleigh came out with a tray of drinks and Alexx held a tray of snacks that Calleigh made for them. "Hi sweetheart, I don't think you can take them. They're both fast asleep." Calleigh nodded and left the twins in his arms. After they're done with the drinks and snacks, and doing some catching up, the team left the Caines and went home.

"Come on. Let's get them back to their room." Horatio nodded and handed Alayna over to Calleigh. Right then, Alayna screamed. "Okay. Looks like she only wants you. Let me try Horatius." Horatio then handed him over and he too started screaming. "Okay I give up. You bring them both up. I bet they're going to be daddy's girl and boy." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"And that's why we should have a mommy's boy or girl. Do you agree with me kids?" He teased. "See, silence means consent." He teased again and Calleigh rolled her eyes again. Horatio brought the twins back to their room and settled them into their cribs. Calleigh approached him silently.

"You'd make a very good father." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Horatio responded by draping his arm across her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I still need your guidance sweetheart. I need you to make me a better father to them."

"I know you will and I'm really sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to compare you with.." "Shhh." Horatio stopped her. "I don't want you to talk about that again. We promised to start anew remember?" Calleigh nodded and Horatio brushed his lips against hers. Two months passed and Calleigh was still on her maternity leave. Horatio had returned back to work 2 weeks after the twins were born. Even after two months, Calleigh's kidnapper was still on the loose and they haven't got any leads yet. Although they managed to tie the signature on the bomb to an ex-convict, they still couldn't find the guy yet. The trail went cold.

"Horatio, can you look after them for a while, I need to get some groceries." She asked, the moment Horatio stepped into the house.

"Don't take too long alright." Calleigh nodded and went out, leaving Horatio with the twins. Horatio decided not to change since he didn't want to leave the twins alone. He took off his jacket and went straight to the nursery then took them out of their cribs. He missed them so much after a day of not seeing them. "Hello guys. How are you?" Horatio asked even though he knew he would never get a response. He carried Alayna out of her crib then carried Horatius and brought them to the living room. He wanted so bad to take a nap but decided against it. Instead, he went to the couch and just laid there with both the twins lying on his chest, with the TV switched on to some comedy show. An hour passed and Calleigh was back with her groceries. Horatio hadn't answered her knock and she had to trouble herself with all the groceries in her hands, trying to unlock the door.

"Horatio.." She called out but there was no response. The TV was switched on but Horatio wasn't responding to her call. "Horatio…" She called out again as she walked towards the living room and there he was. He was fast asleep with both Horatius and Alayna lying on his chest, both wrapped and secured tightly with both his arms. The twins were also fast asleep on his chest. Calleigh quickly placed down the bags and fished her phone out to capture that beautiful moment. It was so adorable that the three of them fell asleep despite the TV being rather loud. The twins were already beginning to behave like him and they couldn't be separated from him even for a second. It was a miracle that they managed to do without him when he was at work. Calleigh decided to leave them be like that and switched off the TV. She went on to cook their dinner and will only wake him up once she was done cooking.

"Hi sweetheart, when did you come back?" Calleigh didn't need to wake him up. He was already awake and the twins were also awake by now.

"About an hour ago. The three of you were asleep. Didn't want to wake you up till I'm done cooking. And you looked really adorable." She loved his tousled hair and his sleepy look. It made him look real for some odd reasons. "Hello there guys. How was your nap with daddy?"

"We had a great nap mummy." Horatio answered for them.

"Yeah ya bet daddy's kids." Horatio chuckled.

"What's for dinner?"

"Decided to go classic. I'm craving for some southern food. Shame that mum can't be here. I miss her Jambalaya." Horatio smirked.

"Cravings?"

"Oh no Horatio Caine. It's not what you think it is. Now just keep quiet and eat your food. I'll take the twins." Calleigh then took the twins from Horatio and despite the both of the screaming, she ignored them. Deep inside, she was actually worried that Horatio might be right. It has been 2 months but they only had made love twice after she healed fully. There was no way that she could get pregnant again. She wasn't prepared. She shrugged off that thought and placed the twins into their cribs.

"How's the Jambalaya?" She asked when she stepped into the kitchen.

"It's great. Although I have never tasted your mum's Jambalaya." Horatio smiled. "But this is good."

"Well, I'm glad that it turned out fine. The twins are back asleep and don't you dare take them again. You should know how difficult it is to put them back to sleep after I take them away from you." Calleigh warned. Horatio just chuckled. "I'm not kidding."

"Okay. I promise." After the both of them finished their dinner, they managed to have some time alone to watch a movie together and the night progressed and they had hot steamy sex. They were thankful that their twins don't wake up in the middle of the night.

"Wow. That was very refreshing." Horatio said as he held her in his arms.

"Oh shut up." She smacked him playfully.

"But you got to admit that it was refreshing alright." Horatio teased.

"It's only been a week Horatio. You're too much!" Horatio chuckled. And soon, he heard her breathings steadying as she went to sleep. The next morning, Horatio woke up to an empty bed and there wasn't even any smell of food.

"Calleigh?" He called out but she wasn't in the room. Then suddenly he heard her over the baby monitor trying to soothe Horatius. He scrambled out of the bed and went to the nursery. It was his day-off.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Hey there. I didn't want to wake you up. You were so tired." She was holding on to Horatius who was crying non-stop.

"Come here. Pass him over." Calleigh gladly did that and Horatius went quiet. "I hate you Horatio!" Horatio chuckled. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"You're going to shower the both of them today. It's your off day." Horatio nodded and went straight to the bathroom to get Horatius showered while Calleigh went down to prepare breakfast.

"We're going to have you showered now. You know, I hate showers when I was young. You both are totally not following me on that are you sweethearts." Horatio chuckled at himself. He gently bathed the babies and talking irrelevant stuff to them. "You do really look like me. What do you think of having another sibling with mummy's look?" He smiled alone. "Okay. You're done." He said and carried both the twins out to put on their diapers. He did Alayna first then Horatius. As he was putting on the diaper for him, Horatius suddenly and unexpectedly peed and it was directly onto Horatio's face.

"Oh god. Horatius. You're such a bad bad baby. You just peed on daddy. See. Daddy is wet and dirty. Thank god I haven't taken my shower buddy." He said as he quickly took a napkin to dry his face. "We're going to have you cleaned up again Horatius. And this time, don't pee on me again."

"Horatio, what's taking you so long?" Calleigh entered the room and saw Alayna in the crib only in her diapers. "Horatio! Why isn't Alayna in her clothes!" Calleigh asked in a higher tone. Horatio came out of the bathroom shirtless with Horatius.

"Well…this boy here just peed on me. So I had to leave her for a moment." He smirked.

"Awww. You naughty little boy. You peed on daddy." Calleigh cooed as she took Horatius from Horatio. The moment he handed them over to Calleigh, they started screaming. "Oh god Horatio. What have you done to them? I can't do this you know." Horatio laughed.

"Patience sweetheart. Patience."

"They are so becoming like you!" Horatio chuckled and ignored her, walking towards their room. As he was in the bathroom, taking out his razor blade to shave, he saw something that shouldn't be there. He quickly took his shower and went down with the package in his hand.

"What's this sweetheart?"

"Horatio…"

"Have you done it?" Calleigh shook her head. "Do you want to?" He asked again. She looked down instead of looking at him.

"I don't know." She said almost whispering.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**I think this would be a little happier chapter. hehe. Tell me what you think! ;)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"What's this sweetheart?"

"Horatio…"

"Have you done it?" Calleigh shook her head. "Do you want to?" He asked again. She looked down instead of looking at him.

"I don't know." She said almost whispering.

"Hey come here." He stepped forward and took her into his arms. Calleigh was the first to break the hug. "Do you have suspicions?" Horatio asked again and this time, Calleigh had looked at him and nodded.

"I missed my period. And you were right about the cravings. But I'm not sure."

"Do you want to take it? I'll be here with you. You know that."

"I know.. but Horatio..the twins are just two months plus going to three. I'm not prepared yet."

"Hey, we'll take this one step at a time alright?" He assured her. Calleigh nodded and took the test kit in her hands.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, it's not me. I'm always ready. The question is, are you?" She smiled.

"I don't know but I think whatever the result is, we still have to accept it right?" Horatio smiled at her.

"I'll wait outside." Calleigh nodded and went into the toilet, leaving Horatio with the twins outside. Horatio was nervous and anxious. He didn't know how to react if the result turns out positive. His twins were only almost 3 months. It was rather impossible for her to get pregnant in such a short time. "Calleigh sweetheart, it's been 5minutes. Are you done yet?" That moment, Calleigh opened the door and held the test kit in her hands. "Show it to me. I can't take it in my hands with the twins in my arms." Calleigh nodded and showed him.

"It's positive Horatio. What am I supposed to do right now?" Calleigh immediately lunged into him and hugged him so tightly, not bothering about the twins in his arms.

"Hey..shh.. we'll take this slowly okay. We'll be fine."

"We should have planned properly Horatio…I should have taken the pills. We should have taken precautions." She sobbed.

"Hey, I want you to look at me. It's okay. This baby may be an accident, but it's still a miracle. I know you're not prepared but I'll be here with you every moment whenever you need me. It will be a blessing sweetheart. It's okay. I can assure you that." He said then kissed the top of her head.

"But we will have 3 kids going to school at the same time. I'll probably give birth at the end of the year. They're all going to be the same age." Horatio chuckled at that.

"It's okay. I think we can manage that. But wow. In 3 months."

"Shut up and stop bragging. You caused this problem."

"I guess age didn't matter huh." He teased.

"We have to stop after this alright. There's no way I'm ever doing it again." Calleigh warned. Horatio just smirked.

"Alright. We'll stop. Can you hold them for a moment? I need to go to the toilet." Calleigh nodded and prepared herself for the screams. True enough, the moment Horatio handed them over, they started screaming non-stop.

"Horatio, can you come out quickly. They're screaming non-stop." Right then, Horatio got out of the toilet and Calleigh handed them over to him. They had immediately gone quiet. "Seriously?" Calleigh rolled her eyes at him. "If the next one turns out like them, I want you to be a stay-home dad." Horatio laughed. It wasn't until a few days later that he and Calleigh went to the clinic to get her checked out. Knowing that both Horatius and Alayna can't be separated from Horatio, they had to bring them along. Once they reached the hospital, all eyes were on them, especially on their identical twins.

"Morning Mrs. Caine. We meet again." The doctor smiled. "Hello there babies. Oh the twins look just like you Mr. Caine. So, another one? Or another twins?" The doctor teased them.

"Oh no. I hope it's just single. I can't bear twins anymore. I'm not even prepared for this right now. It's all his fault." Calleigh said, then rolled her eyes at Horatio. The doctor laughed.

"Okay, let's check how far along you are. It's been almost 3 months right?" The both of them nodded. "That was fast." The doctor chuckled. Calleigh knew the process. She has gotten used to it with the twins. "There. You should be 2-3 weeks along. Looks single." The doctor chuckled again. "Stopping after this?"

"I don't know about that." Horatio answered immediately.

"Oh no. We're stopping after this. No more. 3 is just enough." Horatio just smiled. After being checked out, Calleigh and Horatio made their way out and decided to drop by the lab. Calleigh missed her ballistics lab so much. Upon reaching the lab, everyone rushed towards Horatio and the twins, fighting and arguing to hold both Horatius and Alayna. This time, despite both the twins crying, the team ignored and just held on to them.

"Awww. You guys are so adorable." Natalia cooed. "Aww. Look at your rompers. They're so cute." Natalia cooed again when she saw the words on the rompers. _'I'm cute. I get it. Now put me down.' _

"H, they are really attached to you huh." Eric said. "How does Calleigh manage when you go off to work?"

"They seem to understand that their father needs to go out to work to feed them. They cry but they settle down after a while." Calleigh interrupted. Horatio just smiled.

"Bring them to the lab often okay guys." Natalia said. "We can keep a look out on them for you." She continued. The rest agreed with them. "Anyway, it's our lunchtime, wanna join us?" Natalia asked and both of them gladly took the offer.

"My treat." Horatio said. "You sure H? We eat loads you know." Horatio laughed. "Eat all you want. My treat." The team gathered together in the lobby and drove off to the nearest restaurant to the lab.

"Calleigh, you're glowing." Alexx stated as the whole table was waiting for their order to come.

"It's probably the light Alexx. I'm not glowing." Calleigh replied then shot a glance at Horatio.

"No baby. You're glowing. And it's not the light. Are you sure you're not hiding anything from us?" Calleigh shook her head. Alexx looked at her skeptically. By now, the whole team was staring at Calleigh and Horatio. "Calleigh?" Alexx pushed while the others were still staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Okay okay. I lose. Yes. I am hiding something." That made Horatio grin so smugly.

"Oh please don't tell us you're pregnant again Cal." Frank interrupted.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Francis." Horatio said quietly but confident.

"Another? Already? You've got to be kidding me Horatio." Frank asked, unbelievably. Horatio smirked. "Are you guys serious?" He asked again and Calleigh nodded. "Geez guys. It's not even 6 months yet. Horatius and Alayna have yet to start crawling." The whole table laughed.

"Well, what can I say Francis…" Horatio smirked. "I guess age never mattered and I am still capable of doing so. The Caines are just too strong."

"H. What the hell. I don't think I need to hear that." Frank paused. "But really H? Where the hell did you guys find time? Especially with the twins around?"

"We manage." Horatio chuckled.

"Too much info Horatio. Stop it." Calleigh pinched him under the table.

"Woah H. I've got loads to learn from you. You've really got the stamina and strength even after all that work you do in the lab!" Eric teased. "How in the world do you do that?" Horatio laughed.

"I think I just got it in me. Just keep fit Eric. Oh. And keep up." Calleigh was blushing.

"Okay guys. Enough of this." Calleigh warned them.

"Oh come on Cal. We're just having fun."

"Yeah. And at my expense. Things just happen Eric. You've just got to try."

"Age doesn't matter right sweetheart. I guess I can do everything." Horatio winked at her.

"Shut up or you're gonna get it from me when we reach home."

"Woah guys. Hang on right there. Remember there are still Horatius and Alayna." Frank teased them again. "Oh wait. That won't stop you guys anyway." The team burst into laughter. Just then, their orders arrived and they ate while catching up with their lives. "But hey, congrats." Frank continued. There were no callouts during their lunch and they managed to have a fulfilling lunch together, getting to know what's happening in each other's lives. Eric was seeing the girl of his dream and Ryan and Natalia finally opened up and revealed their relationship to the team. Alexx was doing fine with her husband and her kids while Frank was still alone, paying alimony to his ex-wife and taking care of his children.

"Are we expecting any wedding invitation soon from you, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio popped the question. Ryan shook his head.

"Not from us. Not yet that is. We're still building our relationship. But you may want to ask Eric."

"What?" Eric almost coughed up the food in his mouth. "Not yet. I'm just planning but I haven't even proposed Wolfe! Slow down there."

"Not yet Eric? Don't wait too long." Horatio said.

"Says the person who waited too long to get married to the love of his life huh?" Eric got him back. The team laughed again. Right after lunch, all of them went back to the lab except Horatio and Calleigh who went home. Both Horatius and Alayna were asleep by the time they arrived home which made it easier for Calleigh to lecture Horatio.

"You're going to get it from me." She said as she placed Alayna back into her crib and Horatio, Horatius.

"Oooohhh." Horatio cooed, narrowing his eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" Calleigh smacked his chest hard. "Ouch. Sweetheart, that hurts."

"Oh yeah? Want more?" She smacked again.

"Calleigh, I'm an old man. I don't think my heart can handle that anymore sweetheart."

"An old man now huh? I thought age didn't matter?" Calleigh teased.

"That sweetheart, is under different circumstances." Calleigh smacked him again. "Calleigh please…" He said, pleadingly as he clutched his chest and leaning on the end of their bed.

"What? Are you faking a heart attack now? Really?" Horatio didn't respond. "Horatio?" She called out and he still didn't respond. She stood up, leaving Horatio there when suddenly he started gasping for air, struggling and clutching his chest. "Horatio. Look at me. Horatio…" She was panicking. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Handsome." She quickly fished out her cellphone from her pocket to dial 911 when suddenly Horatio grabbed her hand and rolled her on her back.

"Panicking huh sweetheart." He said as he was kissing her neck gently.

"Horatio don't do that again. Ever. You made me panic. I almost thought you went into Cardiac Arrest." She said in between her moans; instant reaction towards his hypnotizing kisses.

"Never again sweetheart. I love you." He gave her a final passionate kiss and got up, pulling her along.

"That's it?" She feigned a hurt look.

"What?" He pretended.

"You roll me on my back, tease me with your kisses and then you just get up?"

"I didn't mean anything." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh no. You're not getting off that Horatio Caine. Finish what you started. I'm not letting you go easily Mister." Horatio didn't need a second invitation to take her into his arms and started tormenting her with his sweet kisses. "Horatio Caine, are you done with that?" Horatio looked up and smirked at her. He knew she needed him but he was going to make her wait. Calleigh started unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants when Horatio took her hands and held it above her head.

"In due time sweetheart." He said as he lowered his kisses on her now naked torso. He loved the way she arched into him, unable to wait any longer. He kissed her slowly and gently, moving further down until he reached his desired area. He could feel her so wet and that turned him on so much. His tongue started getting to work, flicking her clit, tormenting her further until she eventually lost it and sent her over the edge, spilling into him.

"Horatio, I need you. Now."

"Patience sweetheart." He smirked and replaced his tongue with his fingers, teasing her, inserting his finger slowly into her wet velvety fold. Calleigh couldn't help it but to part her thighs slightly as she arches towards him. "Horatio…" She moaned. Right then, he knew she couldn't take it anymore and he needed her as much as she needed him. He positioned himself in between her and teased her with his tip a few times, making her crazy. "Horatio, you've got to be kidding me." She said in between her moans and that caused Horatio to chuckle. Horatio then slid into her, thrusting and finally both reached their climax one after the other.

"If that is your definition of punishing me sweetheart, I will gladly make you angry and then get my punishment." Horatio chuckled and Calleigh smacked him again. "Sweetheart, your old man isn't that strong anymore. Please don't do that again." Right then, Calleigh rolled on top of him.

"Are you sure you're old? What you did back then didn't show me your age at all."

"Sweetheart…"

"Okay. If you're old, then you're not up to this anymore." She said as she got off him.

"Oh hold on. I think I'm up for another." He pulled her back down.

"No Mister. You're old remember. I'm afraid your heart can't take it anymore. No more strenuous activity." That moment, Horatio immediately rolled her over on her back and made love to her once again that evening. The twins were really quiet which gave them some time together.

"See sweetheart, I am still capable."

"Whatever." Calleigh rolled her eyes at him and eventually snuggled into him and went to sleep.**  
**

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : Sorry for the wait ;) Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

A few minutes into their sleep, they suddenly heard the twins crying, over the monitor. "I'll get them sweetheart. You go back to sleep." He got up and put on his sweat pants, kissed her on the top of her head and quickly rushed to the other room. "Hello there sweethearts. Why are you crying.." Horatio cooed at them as he picked both of them up. Horatio could feel their diapers heavy. "Oh your diapers are wet. I forgot to change them. Daddy is so sorry. Daddy was really busy with mummy." Horatio chuckled at himself. _'Gosh. I shouldn't be sharing such things with them. Calleigh will kill me.' _He thought aloud.

"Yes Horatio. I would kill you if you ever do that again." Calleigh said, causing him to jump at her voice. She gave him a long glare that would combust him right there.

"Sweetheart. Please don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Come on. Give me one of them. I'll help you. Then you can go to bed. You have an early day tomorrow." Calleigh took Alayna while Horatio took care of Horatius. The both of them went to bed shortly after they got Alayna and Horatius changed and fed.

The next day went by very slowly for Horatio. His surrounding was quiet despite the lab being filled with lab technicians and officers of the law. Most of them were busy in their labs, analyzing evidences for the on-going and open cases. He on the other hand, had to complete his boring and tedious paperwork. What made it worse was his throbbing headache that he had been having since morning and since Calleigh was on maternity leave, he had more work to do, which caused his headache to worsen. If the chief hadn't pressed him for the paperwork, he would definitely have long gone to home to his wife and kids. He smiled at the thoughts of Calleigh and his twins; how he would just go home and just play with his babies. Horatio was burying himself in the paperwork that he didn't even had the time to get a breather or even get himself a cup of coffee. His table was scattered with papers and files of the cases. Running his fingers through his hair made it messy and very unkempt. As he got too occupied with the paperwork, he didn't realize the door opening and Calleigh coming into his office with their babies in the stroller.

Calleigh approached Horatio with full cautious, not wanting to scare him. She could see that he was not in the best of moods. His eye brows furrowed, his hair ruffled, he was frowning and was very much focused on the mess on his table.

"Hey handsome…" Calleigh called him out softly and in a soothing tone. Despite her soft and soothing tone, Horatio still almost jumped out from his seat.

"Calleigh. What are you doing here?" Horatio replied; overwhelmed by what just happened. His frown disappeared once his eyes met Calleigh's and was replaced with a wide smile which became wider when he saw his children.

"I'm just here to bring the kids to see you and of course to see my dearest husband. And you really need to stop frowning Horatio." She said and leaned in to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Sweetheart, one day, you'll just be the death of me. You can't keep scaring me like that. I could die from a heart attack."

"If you dare Horatio…Now, let's eat. I brought you some lunch." Horatio nodded and before he settled down to eat, he picked both his twins first. He loved the baby smell his twins had and he just had to kiss them over and over again then Horatius started to reach out to his face; which he gladly allowed him to explore. Alayna did the same and Horatio chuckled at their acts. Both of them had their characteristics. They were just as curious like their parents. Just seeing the twins could lift the burden on his shoulders and let his mind relax a little.

"Okay Daddy. Looks like I'm gonna have to feed you." Calleigh shook her head at how Horatio would just forget the world once he sees his children and started feeding him.

"Have my babies eaten?" Horatio asked his twins and they both just stared at him in awe and gurgled so cutely when Alayna suddenly started to reach out to Horatio's hair and pull strands of them which caused Calleigh to laugh.

"Ouch baby. Don't pull my hair like that. You have your own gorgeous hair." Horatio said as he started to rub his one-day old stubble against her soft baby skin which caused her to laugh ever so loudly. The laughter of his kids always made his day brighter and surprisingly, it did make his headache disappear for a moment. The day went by faster afterwards; after Calleigh left with the twins. Right after Calleigh left his office, his headache returned, making him very agitated that he felt like sweeping the papers off his table. He couldn't wait to finish his paperwork to return home to his wife and children. At the same time, he really needed his headache to just disappear.

"Hey H. We found the guy. Do you want to sit in or?" Eric came barging into his office without even knocking since the door was already opened.

"Do you need me to be there?" He was reluctant. He really wanted to go back home so badly.

"Not exactly. We have all the evidence to nail him. You don't really need to be there actually."

"Alright. Is it okay if I give it a pass?" Eric nodded and left him alone in the office. Right after, Horatio immediately packed up, stacked the papers and files neatly then left his office to be home with his family. On his way home, he dropped by the departmental store to get some toys for his twins. The moment he reached home, he was smiling at the view in front of him. His headache was suddenly gone. Calleigh was asleep on the floor, head on her arm and his twins playing around with their hanging toys, alone. Horatio had to laugh at that.

"Hello you two." He said and kissed both Alayna and Horatius on the top of their heads. "What did you two angels do to mummy that she is so tired." He took off his jacket hung it on the couch and started playing with his twins. "Boo!" Horatio played Peek-a-boo with his twins and they both gurgled and laughed which caused Calleigh to stir and wake up. Her waking up went unnoticed by Horatio. Calleigh loved that sight. He was sitting, cross-legged, playing Peek-a-boo. "Boo!" Horatio booed them again and they laughed. Calleigh had to laugh at that.

"Hey sweetheart. Had a good nap?" He asked as his focus was still on the twins.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked very tired. It's okay. I've got everything handled sweetheart."

"You bought more toys. Horatio, they already have so much. You're going to pamper them you know."

"They're fine sweetheart. It's only once in a while." Calleigh shook her head in disbelief. She should have known Horatio had weak spots for children and she left the twins to him and just sat there watching him play with his kids. She loved this side of him. He was now lying down on his back, shirt tucked out, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his red hair tousled and messed up, thanks to twins and he was just holding his daughter up in the air while his son was just playing beside him, pulling his hair. He was so laid back. A few moments later, Horatio pulled Horatius and Alayna up onto his chest and they had immediately fallen asleep.

"They must be really tired after playing with you." Horatio turned to her whispers and smiled. "You want me to help bring them up?" Horatio shook his head.

"Leave them here. You look tired. Why don't you go back to bed?" He suggested in a whisper.

"You sure you want to sleep here? The floor isn't too comfortable you know. It will hit you badly tomorrow."

"I'm sure sweetheart. I just don't want them to wake up." Calleigh smiled knowing that he would not try to wake them up and would sacrifice himself just for them. She nodded and went up to get a blanket for them then headed to bed. The next morning, Calleigh woke up only to find Horatio still asleep in his work pants and shirt, holding on to Horatius while Alayna was already up and playing with her father's hair. Alayna is an early bird, just like Calleigh while Horatius, had Horatio's traits. He was supposed to get up to get ready for work.

"Horatio, come on. Get up. You're almost late for work." She tried to wake him up as she took Horatius in her arms then took Alayna. "Horatio…" He wasn't waking up. Right then, he saw him sweating all over his face. His hair was damp. Then she noticed the dark spot over his light blue shirt. He was definitely sweating despite the air-conditioning. "Horatio…" She called out again. This time, he only stirred. She left him there for a moment to get both the twins back to their room and then went back to Horatio. "Handsome..wake up." She tried to shake him and he groaned.

"Calleigh…what time is it?" He said almost in a whisper. His voice was hoarse. She felt his forehead and it was burning hot.

"You're not going to work today. I'm calling Eric to take charge until you get better."

"Calleigh I'm fine. I just need a cold shower." He said as he tried to sit up. His headache was back and it was throbbing like crazy. "I'm fine sweetheart." Then a coughing fit hit him.

"Horatio. You're sweating in an air-conditioned room. You're coughing. You really think you're going to be fine?" He nodded and stood up. That moment, he felt like collapsing right away. His head felt as if there were hammers pounding on it. He almost lost his balance until Calleigh held onto him, arms around his waist and brought him to the couch. "You're not going to work. And that's final." Horatio just nodded knowing that there was no way that he could go to work with this headache. "I told you not to sleep here didn't I? You're not as young as you used to be." Horatio then feigned a hurt look. "You stay here. I'm going to make a call then get you breakfast and you're going to eat your meds. And after, you're getting to bed."

"Calleigh…" "What? If you're gonna say that I don't have to do all those, I'm gonna smack you. And leave you here alone." Horatio just nodded. When she came back with breakfast, Horatio was asleep on the couch, still sweating so badly. "Horatio come on. Wake up." He woke up and ate breakfast then Calleigh helped him up to the bed. He was so weak that he didn't even have the energy to take off his own clothes. Calleigh had to strip him off and helped him put on a fresh set of clothes. A few moments later, Alexx came by with a bag of medicines for Horatio. Calleigh had called her and asked for help, knowing that Horatio would never see a doctor.

"Hey sugar. How is he?" Alexx asked in a motherly tone.

"Bad. He's too weak to even take off his own clothes. He's running a high fever. And he's coughing too."

"He should be fine after taking some meds. It could be just a normal cold or it could be pneumonia. Just don't let him walk around too much or let him out of bed. And don't let the kids get near him." Calleigh nodded and went to Horatio, pushing away the strands of hair on his face. He looked so pale. "Horatio, can you get up for a minute? You need to take some meds to ease your headache and bring down your fever."

"How are the twins? Did they get it from me?" Horatio suddenly felt uneasy in his stomach and quickly jumped out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom. He felt his world spinning and at the moment, without even making it to the toilet, he threw up on the floor. Calleigh rushed for him as she heard him throwing up. "I'm sorry.." He whimpered. He was looking so dreadful. His hair was still damp and messy. Not to forget, his shirt was damp too. His face covered with sweat.

"Hey..shh..you're not feeling well. It's okay. We'll get that cleaned up later." Calleigh said as she pulled him to her, pushing his hair off his face and wiped off the sweat on his face. She could feel the heat of his body radiating when she pulled him to her. "Are you feeling better after you throw up?" Calleigh asked and he only nodded. She wished she could take just a little of his pain to ease him.

"How're the babies?"

"Handsome, they're fine. They're healthy. Alexx is with them now." She said as she slowly helped him up to bring him back to bed. She handed him the pills and the glass of water then held him till his breathings went steady and he was asleep. He was definitely not going to work anytime soon. That evening, Horatio seemed to be a little better. He had his color back and he seemed to be responding to the medication very well but Calleigh still wouldn't allow him to go back to work for a few days since he still had a slight fever.

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio! You're not supposed to be on your feet yet."

"I feel fine sweetheart. I think the fever is gone." Calleigh checked him out and he was right. The fever was gone. Then a coughing fit hit him again.

"You're still not going to work." He nodded. Calleigh miraculously managed to keep him at home for a few days until he got better and after he got better, he demanded to be allowed to go to work. He just couldn't be separated from his lab. The day he went back to the lab and into his office, he realized that Eric had finished his paperwork for him and that his table was really clean and neat with no more files on it.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : Oh I am so sorry for not updating for so long. A week felt sooooo long! I was settling into Australia for further studies... and I wasn't able to update for the whole week. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I loved your reviews. Thank you :) Would really like to thank HEHC4evr, ajay1960, lovelyladiiz, pinkyster, snowfair and many more. I'm sorry if some aren't mentioned. There's too many. :)**

**I hope you'll forgive me for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully i'll be able to update more often even though ive started school. :)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"You're still not going to work." He nodded. Calleigh miraculously managed to keep him at home for a few days until he got better and after he got better, he demanded to be allowed to go to work. He just couldn't be separated from his lab. The day he went back to the lab and into his office, he realized that Eric had finished his paperwork for him and that his table was really clean and neat with no more files on it.

"Eric, thank you for clearing my paperwork. I was dreading doing it." Horatio thanked Eric as he found Eric hogging over the microscope in the trace lab, analyzing some evidence.

"No worries H. Feeling better?" Eric replied, lifting his head off the microscope, turning towards Horatio. Horatio nodded.

"So, what is this case about?"

"Came in yesterday. We're thinking gang hit. But we don't know yet. It was near 46th Street."

"Gang hit near a fishing shore?" Horatio shook his head. He couldn't make himself believe that it was a gang-hit. "Are you sure about this?" Horatio started putting on his labcoat and gloves.

"Found him in the waters. He might have drifted. Cooper's checking out the current flow. Or it might just be a dumping job." Horatio nodded and took over the evidence. Just as he started processing the evidence, his phone rang.

"Caine."

"H, are you on the case that came in yesterday?" Frank asked over the phone.

"Yes I am. Is there anything wrong?"

"An officer called in. They might have something that would lead to the outbreak of the case."

"Okay. Give me the address and I'll be there." He said and put an end to the call. "Eric, I'm sorry. Can you take over? Frank called and they might have found something that would break the case." Eric nodded and Horatio immediately took off his labcoat and gloves, leaving Eric to analyze the evidence alone.

"Can you handle it H?" Eric asked in concern.

"I'm sure I can. I'll see you later with the evidence." Eric nodded again. Horatio made his way to the address that Frank sent him and reached within minutes. "Frank, what have we got? There's no one here." He asked, still trying to figure out the place. It was a warehouse, in the middle of nowhere; secluded and isolated. It was silent. There were no activities, no noise and not even a single soul there besides Frank who was already waiting at the door of the warehouse.

"The officers are already inside waiting for us. Let's go." Frank said as he waited for Horatio to walk towards him. Once Horatio have made his way towards the door, Frank led the way and Horatio followed him by his side, with hand prepped on his holster, unclipping it, just in case.

"Frank, there's no one." He said right after he scanned around him. The warehouse was empty.

"They just went in Horatio. I was the one who asked them to check the perimeter." Horatio looked at Frank skeptically but eventually nodded and continued walking.

"ARGH!" Horatio groaned so loud that Frank immediately turned his focus onto him.

"Horatio!" Frank quickly went to Horatio who was crumbling down to the ground when suddenly, Frank too, groaned when he himself got hit in the head. Both were knocked out cold. A few moments later, Frank stirred and woke up only to realize that his hands and legs were tied up. He tried to look around but he wasn't able to see any single thing. The room was pitch black. He can't even see his own hand. Thankfully, his mouth wasn't taped or gagged. Fully awake, Frank felt his back heavy, as if someone was leaning onto him and he shifted a little. "Horatio..is that you?"

"No Sir. I'm Officer O'Loughlin." The other guy spoke up. He sounded terrified.

"What happened? I thought you and the other officer went in together?" Frank went into a full detective mode. He was confused about what just happened. His head was still throbbing from the hit he suffered. "Where's Lieutenant Caine?" Frank asked again.

"The uhm..the other guy, Officer Mclaren was behind this. He's dirty. He was the one who forced me to make that call to you. And he got me to hit you then tie us up. I don't know where Lieutenant Caine is but it's not looking good is it?" Officer O'Loughlin answered in a defeated tone. He hung his head in shame. He was embarrassed at himself for not standing up for justice. "I'm sorry." He whispered apologetically.

"We're going to get him." Frank was confident.

"We can't. All our phones have been taken. Even our GPS have been disabled. They can't find us." Once again, he answered in a defeated tone.

"Damn!" Frank cursed.

"Not so loud. They can hear us. We need to think of a plan."

"What plan. We're tied up together in this god damn hole I can't even see my own legs. It's pitch black." They were both stuck for any brilliant ideas. Suddenly, they heard muffling but they couldn't hear anything clearly. Outside, on the other side of the room that Frank was in, Horatio was being tied to a chair. Both his legs were being tied to the stand of the chair while both his hands were tied to the back. He had spotlights shining unto him. The light was almost blinding him. He was already awake.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Horatio screamed at the man in mask and sunglasses.

"Shhh… You don't have to scream Lieutenant. It's hurting my ears." The man said in a husky and coarse voice, somehow whispering.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR EARS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" He screamed again.

"Now now Lieutenant. If you keep screaming, I'll increase the intensity of the light. It will blind you."

"Fine." Horatio huffed. "What do you want from me? And who are you?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Tu amante apasionado." Horatio was taken aback by what the man just said. The man then ripped off the mask. Horatio gasped. There was no face. He was disfigured.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." He paused. "I want what you have." He said briefly.

"I don't have anything that you want. What is it that you want?"

"Your life. Your family. Your babies. Your wife."

"Don't you dare touch them." Horatio growled.

"Well Lieutenant, I'm not going to have them for pleasure. They're going to feel how life is going to be without you." He paused. "I'm going to take away your life from you. Just like you did to mine."

"If you're going to kill me, please at least let me talk to my wife for the last time. Let me say goodbye to her and my kids." Horatio pleaded.

"I didn't say I was going to kill you now did I?" He smirked and pulled out his belt. Horatio was nervous. He was suddenly brought back to his childhood. "I know about your past Lieutenant. Are you nervous? You look nervous." He chuckled as he held a knife in his hand and he just slid the knife across his shirt, tearing it apart. The knife went up slowly to his face. "You think the babies will be scared of you after this?"

"Please."

"Begging me now eh Caine?"

"I just don't want you to hurt my family. Just have a little mercy on those innocent babies."

"I'm not hurting your family. Are you blind? Do you see your family here?" He paused and started whipping his now naked torso. "You're really testing my patience Lieutenant!" He shouted and whipped once again. Horatio didn't want to give him the satisfaction by screaming in pain. He could feel the belt biting into his skin and tearing it apart but he just gritted his teeth and took in all the pain. "Are you really not going to scream out?" He asked and whipped him again. Horatio still didn't scream. The man then took out his cigar and lighted it up. "That's it." He took in a few puffs and started burning his already bruised torso. Horatio winced at the stinging and burning sensation of the lighted cigar. He could feel the stinging right up into his bones but he tried to hold in his pain and agony. Seconds felt like hours to him.

The man suddenly whipped out his knife and slashed it hard, across Horatio's torso twice. That was until Horatio finally admitted defeat. Horatio could feel his warm blood trickling down his torso. The pain of the whipping, the burns and slashes were unbearable. "GREAT! THE STRONG GUY FINALLY ADMITTED DEFEAT!"

"Yes. I admit defeat." Horatio hung his head in defeat.

"Good. Consider this a warning from Your Passionate Lover. And Lieutenant, keep this a secret between us. Or you know what is going to happen. I will see you soon Lieutenant." The man untied Horatio then left him there with a set of fresh clothing and a key. Horatio could feel all the pain combined and it hurts too much to enable him to stand up. Eventually, he mustered up all his remaining strength to stand but with his hand on the wall, using it as support. He quickly dressed up and dragged himself to the room across to unlock the room for Frank.

"Horatio! We're in here! Oh thank god." Horatio walked ever so slowly towards Frank and quickly helped him untie. The room was initially dark but he since the spotlight from the other side bounced off into the room, it was now lighted up. "H, you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just some messed up guy."

"H, you gonna lie? Really? Officer O'Loughlin already told me everything."

"Keep this a secret please. Let this matter go."

"H? You kidding me? He assaulted us!" Frank shouted.

"It's over Frank. I don't want to pursue this. I need to keep my family safe." He said, pleading to Frank and the officer. They both nodded. "Officer, can you leave us? You can go back." The officer nodded and left. "Francis, I need you to keep this between us. No one must know. And please don't tell Calleigh. I don't want her to worry. She's had enough."

"You really want to keep it from her? The last time you did that, it didn't turn out well."

"Not now Frank. I'll tell her soon. Just not now." Frank nodded. "And Frank, can you help me?" Frank looked at him. "Get me to Alexx. I may need help. But I need this to be only among us."

"What happened?" Frank asked and Horatio revealed his torso. "Oh dammit! What the hell. You need the hospital H!" Horatio shook his head.

"Just bring me to Alexx." Frank complied and he quickly stood up and supported Horatio by the waist to lead him out slowly. The moment Alexx saw him, she knew that she couldn't do it. His wounds needed proper medical care and she didn't have the tools and equipment.

"Horatio, you have to go to the hospital. I can't do this. I don't have the tools or the equipment." Alexx said softly.

"I can't Alexx. I don't want Calleigh to know. I don't want her to worry. She's already pregnant and with the twins. I don't want to add to that." Alexx wouldn't keep Calleigh in the dark about this but she knew Horatio would eventually tell her especially when it was that bad.

"It's okay. We will be discreet about that. What's important is you get proper treatment." Horatio nodded. Frank and Alexx then followed Horatio to the ER to get his wounds stitched up. They had to wait a few hours before Horatio was released from the hospital and Frank had sent him home in a set of new clothes that they found in his locker. When he was home, Horatio tried avoiding talking too much to Calleigh. His body was in serious pain from the beatings. He couldn't even bring himself to carry the babies. He knew he had to tell Calleigh soon because she would suspect something.

"So, you wanna tell me why you came back early today? Your shift isn't over yet right?" Calleigh sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm just a little tired."

"You sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Calleigh asked, concerned.

"I'm okay sweetheart. I just need a little rest."

"Alright. I'll be with the twins alright." Horatio nodded and took a nap which only lasted an hour due to the pain. He could still feel the pain burning on his skin but he wouldn't show that in front of Calleigh. "Hey handsome. I thought you're still sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep." Calleigh was holding on to Horatius who was eager to see Horatio and he was holding his arms out for Horatio to take him. "Uhm Calleigh, I need to go to the bathroom. Just hold him first." He quickly avoided holding the baby and Calleigh frowned at him. She knew something was up. She then saw Horatio trying to hold on to the wall for support.

"You're hurt aren't you?" Calleigh suddenly spoke and Horatio turned almost immediately which caused the pain to shoot up and he winced. "Judging from your face, I think I'm right." Calleigh put Horatius down in the crib and attended to Horatio. "Where are you hurt?"

"Calleigh I'm fine. I was just being roughed up earlier." He paused. "Nothing serious."

"Don't lie to me Horatio. I know how serious the wounds are. Now can you just let me see it and treat you." Calleigh said so gently. "Come on. Let's get you back to the room and see what I can do."

"Frank told you?" She shook her head.

"Tu amante apasionado." He gasped then winced at the pain.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : Oh I am so sorry for the late review. Thankfully I have settled down in Australia. Starting school next week! yay! I promise to update as frequently. I will still have time to write and I am in process of writing it :) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Would really like to thank every single one of the reviewers.**

**To C. S Tolkien : It's actually Tu Amante Apasionado which translates to Your Passionate Lover. I think you got the context wrong. But it might be my fault that I stopped the chapter there ;P**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"Frank told you?" She shook her head.

"Tu amante apasionado." He gasped then winced at the pain.

"He came to you." He was shocked. The man had promised that he won't hurt his family but he went to Calleigh.

"He didn't. He sent a photo. He slid the photo under the door." She said as she laid him down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his wounds. "Oh God. It looks worse than in the photo." She gasped when she saw the redness of his skin.

"It feels worse sweetheart." He managed a weak smile. "Can you get me the painkillers? The pain is really killing me right now." Calleigh quickly got up and went to his jacket to take the painkillers he needed then helped him clean around his wounds, dabbing warm wet towel on his wounds and helped him change into a fresh set of clothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just didn't want to stress you out."

"That again huh. Horatio, why can't you understand? I will always worry about you. You're my husband. The father of my children. It is my job to worry about you." She paused. "So Frank brought you to the hospital and never informed me?" Horatio nodded.

"I told him and Alexx not to tell you." Calleigh frowned.

"Alexx too?"

"It's not their fault. I was the one who told them not to tell you. I just didn't want to make you worry too much. I'll be fine."

"I don't want this to happen again you hear me? You're my husband and I ought to know every single thing that happens to you." Calleigh said firmly then went over the other side of the bed and lied beside him, just holding him in her arms. Horatio nodded, knowing that he could not argue with her anymore. "God I thought I would lose you. That photo he sent made you look like you were dead." Her mood lightened and she tightened her arms around him.

"Calleigh, I love you so much." He whispered.

"I know handsome. I know." She loosened her hold and got up. "Now let me get you dinner."

"Can you bring the twins in here? I miss them."

"Can you handle them Horatio? You're in pain." She was worried for his well-being.

"I think we'll be fine." Calleigh nodded and left to fetch the twins. She came back into the room with the twins gurgling and wriggling in her arms. They were so excited to see Horatio. "Hello there my babies.." Horatio said in a higher tone when Calleigh placed them gently on the bed beside him.

"Don't be too rough on daddy alright. He's hurt. Badly. Be good to daddy." She said softly and kissed them each then left to make dinner for Horatio. Horatius and Alayna didn't make too much of a fuss with Horatio. It was as if they understood what Calleigh had said about not hurting their father. They were just playing on their own fingers and reaching out to their feet with Horatio watching them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold you. But daddy can't do it right now." The twins only looked at him and they had actually smiled at him. It took all his pain away just by watching them. He was savoring the moments together with his babies.

"So were the babies naughty?" Calleigh asked as she entered the room after a while with a bowl in her hands.

"No. They seem to understand." He said, smiling. Calleigh went over to him and started feeding him slowly. She made him some chicken soup to make him feel a little inside, she was really worried for him. Seeing him get injured worries her so much. She couldn't imagine living without him.

"What are you going to do about this Horatio?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes, showing pure concern about the situation at hand. She really wanted this guy to be arrested and be put behind bars for as long as possible. She doesn't want anything to happen to Horatio. The very same guy has been tormenting their lives and they still didn't know the reason why he is doing this to their family.

"I don't know. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies. I will never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you or the babies." Horatio looked straight back into her eyes. She could see his guilt and devastation in his eyes. Horatio then looked at Horatius and Alayna who were still playing with their own fingers and feet.

"But Horatio…this guy has been tormenting our family. He almost killed you Horatio…God knows what else he is capable of. He might even kill you Horatio…I can't let that happen. The twins need you. I need you." Calleigh's voice broke at the end. She was tearing up.

"Sweetheart, if he had wanted to kill me, he would have done so the other day when he had me in his hands. And if I take any legal actions, this guy is going to harm you or worse.._our _babies. I can't possibly let that happen." Horatio replied as he reached out to her and took her free hand into his. "I don't want to lose all of you. And I can't lose all of you." He continued, squeezing her hand gently.

"But what if he comes back?" Horatio smiled at her, taking away the bowl in her hand and putting it away.

"When he comes back, we will deal with him together. I promise I won't keep you uninformed." Calleigh nodded. She then went to the other side of the bed and sat near the twins. Both the babies didn't take notice Calleigh's existence near them. They were too busy just playing with their feet and gurgling. With his condition, Calleigh made him stay at home for weeks till he recovered fully. She cared for him while he was home and she made sure he didn't do any strenuous activity. He even made sure that he didn't carry the twins so much since they were getting heavier and the load on him would worsen his condition. It took him weeks to heal completely but the scars remained. The twins thankfully understood somehow. They didn't ask too much attention from Horatio and never cried as much as before which enabled him to recover sooner than they thought.

That particular morning, just as Horatio started to get ready for work, he heard Calleigh scream his name from the living room.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, panicking and worrying of what might have happened.

"Look at them." Calleigh pointed out to him. Horatio had to smile at that. His babies were already rolling on their stomach and they were rolling over and over again. "They've grown so much." Calleigh said. Horatio wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed at the top of her head.

"They really have grown. Four months have really passed by so quickly. And they are such smart babies." Calleigh nodded. "Now how long more to their baby brother or sister?" He asked as he gently rubbed her baby bump.

"It's only just 2 months handsome…" Horatio smiled at that. "Okay now go get ready for work alright." Horatio nodded and kissed her one last time before letting her go. "Am I going to see you later for the appointment?" Calleigh asked as Horatio was about to step out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart. I'll pick you and the kids up later." He kissed her briefly and went to work.

**-2 MONTHS LATER-**

"Sweetheart, are you ready? I'm sure your boss wouldn't like it if you come in late for your first day after your extended maternity leave." Horatio shouted from the living room. He was holding his 6months old twins in his arms. He was bringing them to work today since they haven't found a nanny and Horatio wouldn't trust anyone with his kids. And besides, there were always people at the lab, willing to take care of the twins. He had too many enemies to trust anyone.

"Well, my boss better not say anything or I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Getting the twins ready without help is already a tough job. And not to forget my growing belly. Unlike my sweet, loving husband, who gets up, gets ready and yell from the living room. I think I may need my boss to tell my husband that he needs to help out with the twins too." Calleigh mocked.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'll get them ready tomorrow. I'll shower them and prepare them while you have your longer sleep." He then gave his boyish grin which could make every part of her melt.

"Stop giving me that look. Let's go before MY boss gets angry."

"Now why would your boss be _angry_ sweetheart?" He asked then continued, purring seductively into her ears "And what will he do if he gets angry? Will he punish you?"

"Horatio Caine! You're holding the twins! How could you do that! Don't corrupt their minds please!" Calleigh smacked his arm playfully which caused Horatio to chuckle.

"They're asleep sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about." He whispered. True enough, Horatius and Alayna were asleep in his arms. Calleigh had always admired how Horatio could put them to sleep instantly just by holding them in his arms because she always had a hard time putting them to sleep. Horatio then placed both babies at the back in their car seat, with Calleigh in the middle then drove off to work.

"Lieutenant, there's a letter waiting for you." Paula informed him as soon as he and Calleigh stepped into the lab.

"I'll see you later sweetheart." Horatio said and went to the reception desk to claim his letter, leaving Calleigh with the twins.

"Horatio, no more secrets remember?" Horatio nodded and allowed Calleigh to be with him to read the letter.

_I see you got your wife back Lieutenant. Meet me. Alone or your wife and kids will be dead.  
I want you in my hands. I want your life to be in my hands.  
4pm, Wednesday, 34th Brooklyn St. New York  
Unarmed._

_Tu amante apasionado_

"Horatio?" Calleigh called out softly. "What are you thinking?" She asked when she realized that he wasn't saying anything.

"Sweetheart, you know what this means right?"

"I can't let you do it Horatio. We need you. You know that right? What if they intend to kill you?"

"Come on. Let's talk in the office." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to his office. Horatius and Alayna were already being taken by Ryan and Natalia before Calleigh went over to Horatio. "Sweetheart, I know this is ridiculous but I need to do this. I can't let them get to you or the babies."

"Horatio…I have a bad feeling about this."

"If he wants me, he'll get me. I'm going to come back to you sweetheart. I'll be safe." He said as he held her in his arms. "Shhh. Don't cry. I'm going to come back sweetheart…" He soothed her.

"Promise me?"

"Pinky promise." Calleigh smiled weakly. "Now I have 2 days to get to New York. I'll call Mac Taylor." Calleigh nodded and left him in the office alone. Calleigh walked towards the pantry and she didn't notice Eric along the way.

"Hey Cal. You alright?" Eric asked when he saw her with reddened eyes.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'll be fine." Calleigh quickly wiped her eyes.

"No you're not. You're crying. You wanna talk about it?" Eric insisted.

"He's back. And Horatio is going away." She sobbed quietly.

"Who?Who's back Calleigh?"

"The guy who kidnapped me. He's back Eric. And he wants Horatio." Calleigh was crying harder and Eric had pulled her into his arms.

"Calleigh…He'll be fine. He's coming back." Eric tried assuring her.

"What if he kills Horatio?" Calleigh pulled back and looked at him.

"Let's not get there. He will be fine." Eric wiped the tears off her face with thumb and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her to the pantry. "Come on. Let's get you some water to calm you down."

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Horatio was already making a call to Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab. He had already told Mac about the current situation and he was willing to help Horatio with it. They have both agreed that Horatio would be able to go back to Miami privately to see Calleigh and the babies. Horatio knew this was going to be a long one. This guy wouldn't let him go easily. This perp had too much time and patience in him. He had waited two months to get back to him. He was really determined to make Horatio suffer but Horatio too, had the determination to get him. This meeting with the guy will have to take time. This guy was going to take his time with Horatio. Horatio had his flight booked for the next evening since Mac needed him to thoroughly explain the situation and he needed to impose security protocol on Horatio.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N : Sorry for the wait.**** Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Would really like to thank every single one of the reviewers.**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a moment?" He entered the ballistics lab and stood by her side. As soon as Calleigh turned, he noticed her puffy eyes. "Come here sweetheart." Once again, Horatio took her into his arms, just holding her as tight as possible. "I'm going to be fine. I'm going to come back like always. I'll always be with you. I'm never going to leave you sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright." He gently rubbed her back. She pulled back.

"But the babies need their father Horatio. Horatius and Alayna need you. They can't do without you." Horatio brushed his thumb against her cheek, wiping off her tears.

"They have you sweetheart. It's not going to take long. They'll manage. You'll manage."

"How long are you going away Horatio?" Calleigh was still sobbing softly.

"I don't know. It might be days, weeks or months. This guy waited 2 months for me Calleigh. And he's been tormenting us for almost a year. I don't know how long this is going to take."

"Please don't go for too long Horatio…"

"I won't sweetheart. I won't. Look, I needed to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow. I need to run everything by Mac first. I've got his help on this. So you don't have to worry alright sweetheart." Calleigh nodded. "I've asked Eric and Frank to look after you when I'm gone. So is Alexx. She's willing to help you with the babies." Horatio smiled. "Do you want to go home? I've cleared with the chief on me going away. And I've put you in charge of the lab while I'm gone."

"I'll help you pack." Horatio smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "By the way, how did you manage to do all these? Calling everyone.."

"I've got my ways." Horatio gave her his boyish grin.

"I'm going to miss that smile of yours Horatio.." "Hey. You're still going to see me alright." "You better keep yourself safe. Think about us." "I will sweetheart. I'll never forget you."

That afternoon, Horatio cut their shift short since he needed to pack some clothes for New York and he needed to spend some time with his family. He was afraid that once he leaves, he could never come back. For the first time, he was afraid of what might happen. Usually he would be very brave for this but knowing what this guy is capable of, it scared him. He was afraid that that night would be the last day that he would ever see his wife and kids. He was afraid that he might not be able to see his new baby. He was afraid of everything, now that he has a family. Horatio was helping Calleigh pack his travel bag when the babies suddenly started crying.

"I'll get them. Let's leave this. We'll do it later." Horatio spoke up. Horatio picked Horatius up from the crib while Calleigh picked Alayna up. "I think he wet his diapers. I'll just shower him alright. Come on. Give her to me. I'll shower her as well." Calleigh nodded and passed her to Horatio. Inside the tub, both babies were gurgling and babbling in their own baby language as if communicating to each other.

"Hey you two, when I'm gone, don't be naughty okay. Don't make mummy sad or angry alright. I hope it won't take long. I'll miss you two." Horatius and Alayna were focused on each other with their own conversation. Calleigh was standing at the door just watching Horatio talking to them. She had tears in her eyes listening to him talk to the babies. "If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of mummy for me. Especially you Horatius. You're a guardian. Our guardian. Take care of your sister too. And if your new sibling comes, you have to take care of him or her too because you're the big brother." Horatio had tears in his eyes. "I love you." Horatio then finished up and took the babies out to get them ready. By the time Horatio stepped out of the bathroom, Calleigh was no longer there. Horatio made them both wear their baby rompers with _'__If you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy__'_ wordings on the front.

"Hey there kids. You ready yet?" Calleigh came into the room, pretending she didn't hear the conversation he had with the twins. "Oh no. Not this one again. They just wore this the other day Horatio."

"Almost mummy. We're almost done." Horatio said as he buttoned the last button on Alayna. "Here we go. We're done. Oh I love this. They look really cute in this." Calleigh just rolled her eyes at him. Horatio handed Horatius to Calleigh while he held on to his daughter and they both went down together.

"I've made some snacks. You settle down in the living room first. I'll get it." Horatio nodded and took Horatius from Calleigh and settled them on the floor then started playing with them. Horatio, just like Horatius and Alayna, was sitting, cross-legged playing with the toys they had. Horatio started playing with the soft toys with them, making voices and giving the soft toy some life. Then, he started playing Peek-a-Boo with the babies. It seemed to be their favorite game. Calleigh could hear the babies' laughter from the kitchen and that made her smile so widely. Alayna suddenly took one of her toys and was ready to put it into her mouth when Horatio quickly tried to take it away from her.

"No sweetheart. That's not for you to eat. You cannot eat everything you see." Horatio then tried to replace the toy with a bigger soft toy that wouldn't fit into her mouth. "Come here. Give that to daddy." He said as he reaches out to Alayna. "Sweetheart, give that to daddy alright. See? Daddy got you a bear." He said enthusiastically as he waved the pink bear in front of Alayna. She wasn't budging and continued biting on the toy. "Alayna…Give that to daddy. That is very dangerous. Look. I have a cute bear here." This time, Alayna got distracted and eventually loosened her grip on the toy which enabled Horatio to quickly take away the toy.

"Da-da." Horatius suddenly gurgled.

"Calleigh!" Horatio screamed for his wife. "Come on. Say that again. Say Da-da." Horatio encouraged his son but he seemed to be ignoring him and continued playing with his hanging toys. Horatio rushed to the kitchen to get Calleigh and at that moment, both the twins started crying so loudly. He had to stop halfway and turn back.

"Oh sweethearts." He sat down back at his place and took the babies into his arms, soothing them. "Sorry daddy left you alone. I am such a bad bad daddy." Horatio continued cradling both the babies until the both of them stopped crying. The babies can't seem to be able to part from him at all. They were too attached to their father. All of a sudden, Horatius barfed onto Horatio. "Oh Horatius. Look what you have done to daddy."

"Why did you scream?" Calleigh rushed to her husband.

"Horatius said dada. It was so cute!" Horatio was excited. "Anyway Calleigh, could you get a napkin? Horatius barfed on me." Calleigh laughed and came back within seconds with a napkin. Horatio wiped Horatius' face gently till it was clean then wipe his own shirt. "Say it again Horatius. Say…Dada." Horatius didn't bother. He was still focused on his toys and Calleigh had to laugh at that. The three of them played together for almost an hour until both the twins started yawning. "Are you tired playing with daddy?" Horatio tickled the both of them causing them to burst into cute baby laughter. "Come on. Let's put you to bed. As much as daddy wants to lay down here with you, I can't. The floor is bad and I'm getting old." Horatio said and chuckled. Calleigh helped him put them to their crib and just enjoyed themselves by watching the babies.

"Horatio…I don't know if I can do this especially without you. I don't even know how long you'll be gone." Calleigh said as she leaned onto his side, head on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I know you can do it. I won't take long. I promised you didn't I?" Horatio then turned and faced her to him. "But I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you have to stay strong and take care of our babies." Calleigh started sobbing. "Hey..shh..Let's get you rested. You're tired." Horatio said and pulled her close to him and pulled her gently towards their bedroom. "Calleigh, I don't want you to cry anymore please." Horatio tried soothing her as he was holding her in his arms. Arm draped across his torso, Calleigh snuggled closer into him and sobbed softly into his chest. "Calleigh sweetheart, talk to me please. I know you don't want me to go but this is for the sake of our babies." Horatio said softly as he gently traced shapes on her shoulder. She looked up at him and started kissing him passionately. "Calleigh…" He broke the kiss and saw the tears on her face.

Gently, he wiped the tears away and pulled her closer but Calleigh had pulled herself away and started kissing him again, just the way he would like. "Calleigh…please…" That was the only thing Horatio managed in between his moans and the pleasure. He gently pushed her away from him and looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Please Horatio…" Horatio saw the need in her eyes and gave in to her wishes. Gently, he pushed her hair off her face and started leading on. He gently rolled her on her back and pinned her down lightly, kissing and nibbling on her sensitive spots, making her moan at his light kisses. As he was busy focusing his attention onto her, unbuttoning her shirt, he realized that she was whimpering. He lifted his head, breaking his attention and looked up at her. He hated seeing her cry. This time, he moved up and kissed her tears off. "Shhh. I love you sweetheart." He knew very well that their parting would be very hard for her to handle, especially knowing that he would be in the hands of someone determined to make him suffer. "Sweetheart, you know you don't have to right?" He said as he caressed her wet cheek with his thumb.

"Horatio please…" She pleaded in a very soft voice. He gave in once again and brought back the momentum with his gentle and hypnotizing kisses on her. When Calleigh started moaning and calling his name in a begging tone, Horatio complied and slid himself out of his pants. Slowly and gently, he plunged himself into her as he took her lips in his, kissing her so passionately. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle, savoring their intimate moments together. He didn't want it to end. Neither did Calleigh. They were both holding on, trying to extend their time together. Horatio could feel that she was suppressing herself, not allowing herself to let go. "Let go sweetheart. Just let go." Horatio whispered to her as he continued his thrusts. "I'm here Calleigh. Just let go." She surrendered in the end and let herself go and eventually, Horatio followed. Breathless and panting, Horatio allowed her to relax, as he wiped her tears before sliding out of her and rolled off her, lying on his back and holding her very tight in his arm.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N : Sorry for the wait.**** Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Would really like to thank every single one of the reviewers.**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

The next morning, Horatio decided not to report for work to just stay home to spend his time with his kids and Calleigh. He didn't wake Calleigh up and went straight to the nursery to have the twins showered and ready for the day. He made them sit on their baby chair as he prepared their Banana & Strawberry flavored baby food. Once he finished feeding the twins, he progressed to making French Toast with Caramel Sauce and Strawberry on the side plus a glass of Orange Juice, just the way Calleigh liked it.

"Morning handsome." Calleigh gave a morning kiss to both the twins then to Horatio. "You got them showered and fed." Horatio nodded and smiled.

"I even made you breakfast." He said as he placed the plate in front of her. "Special just for you."

"Aww. That's very sweet of you. But I thought you only made this for special romantic times?"

"It doesn't matter sweetheart. Tuck in and enjoy." Horatio smiled then took the fork in her hand and started feeding her. "I've fed them, now it's your turn." Calleigh smiled.

"You're not going to work today?"

"Nope. I'm going to stay home today and spend some time together with my wife and kids." Calleigh started tearing up. "Hey…I'm going to come back. Please don't cry sweetheart..I'm going to call you every single day." Horatio stepped up and reached out for her hand. "Trust me sweetheart." Calleigh nodded and he wiped off her tears and continued feeding her. That morning, Horatio and Calleigh spent their time together, playing with the twins and just being with each other. When afternoon comes, Calleigh made lunch while Horatio took care of the twins, continuing their playtime. Calleigh, after finishing making lunch, didn't call Horatio on the spot. Instead, she stood behind the wall just watching Horatio played with his kids. She loved the sight of him just sitting and being very relaxed. He was with his kids, playing with the soft toys and imitating voices. Even Alayna and Horatius looked very calm and safe in his hands. They were smiling and laughing at Horatio's act and they looked just like him when they smiled; the shy and reserved smile that she would definitely miss so much from him.

_'Oh handsome. I wish you didn't have to leave. I don't know what I am supposed to do without you. How am I supposed to live without you. What if you don't come back? What if something goes wrong and you will never return to us; to your family? I can't do this Horatio. You think I am strong but I'm not. I need to know that you're safe with me. '_ She thought to herself. She was thankful for Alayna and Horatius who are going to be with her when he wasn't there but everything is going to be different. The babies will definitely miss him and try to find him but she knew that he had to do it for their safety. She understood that but she was afraid that today was the last time that the twins and herself would ever see him, alive. Horatio felt her presence behind him.

"Calleigh..What are you standing there for?" Horatio spoke up, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Oh uhm…Nothing. I was about to call you for lunch. It's ready." Horatio nodded and brought the twins with him.

"So let's see, what did mummy make for us…" He talked to the twins. "Oh look. Daddy got some of mummy's special lasagna. And let's see what you two got. What did mummy make for them?"

"I made them some pumpkin puree." Calleigh replied cheerfully then flashed her 1000-watt smile.

"Oh that sure sounds very delicious." He said in a delightful tone yet cringed at those words.

"It's for them. Not you. Don't give me that face. Now put them in the chair and you go eat your lunch. I'll feed them." Horatio nodded and complied. After lunch, the couple put the twins back to sleep since they were already tired from playing too long with Horatio. Calleigh and Horatio afterwards settled down in the living room just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you Horatio." Calleigh broke the silence, stroking his hair as he lied down on her lap. Horatio shifted and turned to look at her. "I love you too sweetheart." He then turned towards her baby bump and started talking. "Hello there. How are you doing in there kiddo? I hope you're not being naughty in there and hurting mummy." He said while rubbing her belly. "When daddy is not here, you cannot kick mummy so hard alright. I'll always love you like I love your mummy, your sister and your brother." He then kissed her baby bump. Calleigh smiled at that. He was the best father she could ever have for her children. Their moment together was disrupted by the cries of one of the twins.

"I'll get that." Horatio said and got up then rushed to the nursery. "Oh there Horatius…Why are you crying buddy.." He cooed as he picked his son up. Horatius didn't stop crying despite being carried by his father. Horatio had to bring him out of the room so that he wouldn't disturb Alayna from her sleep. "Shhh…Daddy's here…Why are you still crying…" Horatio cradled his son gently to stop him from crying but he wasn't stopping. "Hey what's wrong Horatius…"

"Horatio what's wrong?" Calleigh appeared in front of Horatio.

"I don't know. He won't stop crying.." He replied. Immediately after, Horatius threw up on Horatio. "Oh god." Horatio looked down on his shirt and it was covered with orange fluid; the remains of the pumpkin puree. Horatius' cries were getting louder and hysterical.

"Come here. Pass him to me. You get that shirt off first." Horatio nodded and handed Horatius to her then went to the room to get changed. When he returned, Horatius was a little bit calmer but still crying. "I think he's having a fever. He feels warm. Let me get the thermometer." Calleigh handed him back to Horatio and rushed to the nursery to get the thermometer.

"Shhh…daddy's here…" He tried to soothe Horatius. "Mummy is going to get you something okay..And you'll feel much better after that." He continued cradling him but he was still crying. Amidst the cries, Horatius threw up on Horatio once again. Horatio could literally feel his shirt being soaked with the liquid. He went into his room and placed Horatius on the bed then quickly took off his shirt and picked Horatius back up. "Calleigh.. Have you gotten the thermometer?" Horatio was panicking. He has never seen his son this sick and hysterical.

"Yeah. Here it is." Calleigh then quickly started taking his temperature. Just as she was taking his temperature, Horatius threw up again. "Oh you poor baby. I'm sorry Horatio."

"It's okay. It's a good thing I'm not wearing any shirt. Let's get him something."

"104. He's definitely having a fever. I'm going to get Ibuprofen for him. Just stay with him for a while more. I hope he doesn't throw up anymore." Horatio cringed. He sure doesn't need Horatius to throw up on him anymore now that he was already covered with it. He cringed at that thought.

"Are you angry that daddy has to leave? Or do you not want me to leave..that's why you fell ill?" He asked softly to the baby in his arms. "I can't do that buddy. I have to do my job to protect you. Right now I'm your guardian. I have to protect you."

"Okay here. I got it. Do you want to hold him? Okay never mind. You just hold him since you both are already dirty enough." Horatio frowned at her. She smiled cheekily. Calleigh took the syringe for the medicine and started to fill it up before feeding it slowly to the baby. "Okay there. We're done. You'll be better in no time. Come here. Give him to me, I'll clean him up before putting him to sleep. And you Mister, go get cleaned up." Horatio nodded and passed the baby to her then went towards his room to have another round of shower.

"Horatius…I know you don't want daddy to leave but he has to. He's trying to protect us. Get better soon alright sweetie. We don't want daddy to worry so much. It would affect his job and we can't lose him.." Calleigh said softly as she was wiping Horatius with a wet towel before putting on a fresh set of clothes for him. Just then, Horatio entered the nursery, clean and fresh as she was holding Horatius, trying to put him to sleep.

"How is he doing?" He asked, walking towards his wife and baby.

"He's quieter now. I think it's easing him already." Horatio smiled and he just wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as she was holding Horatius in her arms. "I think he knows that you're leaving soon and he doesn't want that." Calleigh said quietly as she looked down on her son who was much quieter than before.

"I know sweetheart..I know..but I have to do it." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the top of her head. "Let's put him to bed and we'll go watch a movie together." Horatio then took the baby in his arms and started cradling him gently. "You choose the movie. I'll put him to sleep." Calleigh nodded. Horatio continued cradling him gently and slowly, rocking him back and forth. He knew that this separation would be tough on both the babies and his wife, especially for the babies since they are very close to him. He knew that the babies would definitely miss him and he too, would miss them. He was feeling very guilty that he had to leave his two young babies and a pregnant wife to fend for themselves. Although he knew that Calleigh could very well do it, he was still guilty. He really did not want to leave his family but he needed to do it to keep his family safe.

After a while, Horatius finally fell asleep in his arms. "Sweetdreams my boy."_ 'I hope you can forgive me, Son.'_ He thought inside. He gave Horatius a kiss and lay him gently inside the crib then headed out to the living room where Calleigh was already waiting for him.

"So what have you chosen sweetheart?" He asked as he lowers himself onto the couch beside Calleigh.

"I don't want to watch a movie. I just want to spend time with you. Can we do that?" Horatio turned and look at her. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Of course you can sweetheart. I am glad to do just that." He smiled then draped his arm across her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Calleigh broke the silence.

"What time will you be going?"

"Frank will pick me up at 6. My flight is at 9. Are you coming along?" Horatio turned to look at her.

"Of course! How could you even ask that Horatio. You're my husband." Calleigh was a little hurt by his question. She wouldn't have thought that Horatio would ask her such questions.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to ask that. But I don't want you to get sad later and there's no one to comfort you." Horatio showed pure concern in his eyes. He knew that if Calleigh were to follow him to the airport to send him off, she would get emotional all over again and he did not want that. It hurts him to see his wife get sad and the fact that he will not be there to comfort her makes the feeling worse.

"I'll be fine handsome. Just make sure to call me when you reach." Calleigh replied, trying to sound a little happier, which failed miserably.

"Come here sweetheart." He then opened his arms to take her into his embrace. Calleigh held onto him so tightly as if her life depended on it. Horatio slowly let her go then went to switch on a movie for the both of them. They had a few hours to spare and there was nothing else to do but enjoy each other's company at home. Horatio decided to watch a comedy movie to lighten up the mood and they finally decided on one. As they were watching the movie together, Calleigh snuggled up into him, head on his chest and just enjoyed listening to his heartbeat. Horatio could feel her chuckling and giggling at the funny scenes. He was really grateful that the movie managed to at least cheer her up a little. Time passes by quickly as they were enjoying their time together and their time was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle outside their house. Horatio checked his watch. It was time.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N : Sorry for the wait.**** Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Would really like to thank every single one of the reviewers.**

**This would probably be my second last chapter for Returning Past. It was such a joy writing this sequel.**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

"Frank's here. You wanna get ready?" Calleigh nodded and sat up straight then stood up to go their room while Horatio went to the door to invite Frank in to wait for them inside.

"Come on in Frank. Can you wait for a minute while I put on my suit and Calleigh was just getting ready?" Frank looked at him skeptically.

"Calleigh's coming along?"

"Yes she is. She wants to and I can't say no to her. She needs it Francis. Just let her but could you do me a favor? Be there when she needs someone." Frank nodded in understanding. After Horatio got ready, he went to take the babies from their room and got the things ready for them. He told Calleigh to meet him downstairs as he wanted to prepare the babies on his own. Calleigh then agreed and met him downstairs with Frank.

"Are we ready?" Horatio asked as he walked down the stairs with both Alayna and Horatius in his arms. Calleigh and Frank nodded, both at the same time. Frank helped Horatio carry his bag to the car since his hands are busy holding the twins. Both Calleigh and Horatio took a seat at the back of the car while Frank was driving. Throughout the journey, Calleigh didn't say a single word. She was just looking out the window. Meanwhile with Horatio, he was busy holding onto his children who doesn't seem to want to be separated from him. Horatius despite his fever, was not as cranky as before.

After a while, they reached the airport and the team was already waiting for them there. All of them knew that Horatio had to go over to New York and that they were there for support especially to Calleigh. They knew that Calleigh would have a hard time accepting that Horatio has to go meet the person who has been tormenting their lives. As Calleigh and Horatio walked towards the team, Calleigh never let go of Horatio. She hooked her arm around Horatio's arm and they walked hand-in-hand. The twins were also in Horatio's arms.

"H, I've checked in your luggage for you. Everything is settled. You just need to get on the plane." Frank informed Horatio when he gathered with the team. Horatio nodded and smiled, thanking Frank for his help. After talking for a moment, it was time for Horatio to check in.

"Calleigh sweetheart, you take care of yourself alright. I'll call you when I reach." Horatio said to his wife in a soothing tone. Calleigh looked at him with eyes filled with tears. "Sweetheart, I know this is very difficult for you but I know you're strong. You can do this." Horatio then handed Horatius to Frank and Alayna to Alexx. "Come here sweetheart." He hugged her as tight as possible and he could literally feel her shaking and crying into his chest. He felt warm on his shirt. He pulled away slowly. He wiped off the tears on her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "I don't want you to cry anymore. We don't want the babies to see you crying alright." He then kissed on top of her head and went towards his babies. He planted a soft kiss on Horatius and Alayna. "Be safe kids. Daddy loves you." Alexx, holding Alayna, had tears in her eyes watching the scene. Eric had to hold on to Calleigh to prevent her from running after Horatio. Eric knew that it was hard for Calleigh to let go off Horatio and to let him go to the man who might kill him.

As Horatio walked away from the group, Alayna started gurgling and wriggling in Alexx's arms. Horatio turned back towards them and saw that Alayna was holding out her arms for him to pick her up.

_'Oh sweetheart…'_ Horatio's heart broke when he saw his daughter trying to reach out to him. He couldn't take it anymore and started to walk away as quickly as possible when he suddenly heard the cries of his children. Once again, he turned and he saw both his children crying in the arms of Frank and Alexx. Then his eyes caught his wife in the arms of his friend, Eric. He saw her shoulders shaking violently and he knew she was crying too. It was too much for him that he had to get out of there fast. _'I am so sorry. But if I don't do this, your lives will be in danger.' _He thought to himself. Horatio quickly checked in to avoid hearing or seeing anything. A few hours later, Horatio reached New York, his old hometown and Mac Taylor who was already waiting for him at the arrival hall greeted him.

"Morning Mac." Horatio said as he held out his hand for a handshake. Mac chuckled slightly.

"Technically it is morning. But it's midnight." Horatio laughed as well. Mac was humorous. "So anyway, you will be staying with me like I said over the phone." Horatio nodded and followed Mac to his car. Once in the car and starting to drive off, Mac asked, "How's Miami?" Horatio turned to him and smiled.

"Still the same. The criminals never seem to give us a break." Horatio chuckled softly.

"So this guy..you call him the Passionate Lover?"

"Well..he called himself that. To be exact, it's Tu Amante Apasionado. Your Passionate Lover. He has been after me for almost a year now. I don't exactly know why he's after me."

"And now he wants to meet you?" Mac glanced over to Horatio and he nodded.

"We've met before. A few months before this." After he completed his sentence, his phone rang. "Excuse me." Mac nodded. He checked his ID Caller and he smiled when he saw their picture together. It was Calleigh. He had a custom picture for her call. "Sweetheart..Yes I've arrived and I'm with Mac right now." He cringed afterwards because Calleigh was nagging at him. "Yes I'm sorry I didn't call you straight away. That won't happen again. Who is that crying?" He asked when he heard a cry over the phone. "Alright. You attend to him first. I'll call you back when I've reached Mac's place. Talk to you later sweetheart. I love you." Horatio then clicked an end to the call and saw Mac smiling.

"Baby calls?" Horatio laughed.

"Yes. So anyway..this guy, when I met him before this, it didn't turn out well. I was almost killed but he spared me. And this time, I am taking a chance."

"What did your wife say to this?" Mac was a little concerned.

"She never agreed to this idea of going to meet him but I can't take the risk. I can't lose my wife. Or my babies."

"Babies?" Mac asked. He didn't know that Horatio had the twins. Horatio nodded.

"Horatius and Alayna. They're twins." Horatio then took out his wallet and showed the picture of them both.

"They look alike. And they look just like you." Horatio smiled. "Well, we've reached. I've already done up the guest room for you. I'm sorry if I can't accommodate so much."

"It's okay Mac. I appreciate what you're doing for me already. It's more than enough." Mac helped him carry his luggage and showed him to his room where Horatio managed to settle down within minutes.

"Time to call your wife Lieutenant. We don't want to make her worry." Horatio nodded and Mac left him in the room alone for him to make the call.

After a few rings, Calleigh answered the phone. "Hey sweetheart..How are you feeling?"

_"I'm worried Horatio."_

"Calleigh, I'm in good hands. You don't have to worry so much. Just take care of yourself and the babies okay."

_"You better follow Mac's order properly and listen to his security protocol you get me. I don't want any phone calls from him." _Calleigh stated her piece in a firm tone.

"Yes Ma'am. I will. Don't you have to go to sleep?"

_"I want to hear your voice. I can't sleep without you Horatio…" _She paused. _"You come back soon Horatio. And safe." _He could hear her voice break.

"I promise sweetheart. I promise. Alright, how about you get some sleep. You have an early day tomorrow."

_"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. And please remember what I said to you. I love you Horatio."_

"I love you too sweetheart." Horatio ended the call and got changed into his sweatpants and shirt then went straight to sleep. He had to wake up early for tomorrow's briefing by Mac. The next morning, he woke up to the smell of coffee and he immediately thought of Calleigh. However, the moment he opened his eyes, he realized that he was not in his own room and it dawned upon him that he was in New York.

"God I miss you so much Calleigh." He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom to get showered then got ready with his suit on.

"Morning Horatio." Mac greeted as soon as Horatio stepped out of his room. "Calleigh called me." Mac smiled a little.

"What?" Horatio was shocked. His eyes widened immediately after Mac said that Calleigh had called him.

"To tell me to report to her if you don't follow my orders." Mac chuckled after.

"Oh great." Mac laughed.

"It's great to have someone who cares for you doesn't it." Horatio nodded. "Well then, your coffee is ready and seems like you're ready for work huh." Mac handed Horatio his coffee and continued, "Shall we go to the lab now?" Horatio took the coffee and nodded. He wanted to get this done and over with. He hated going through security protocol but he had to; for Calleigh's sake. Once in the New York Crime Lab, Horatio was brought into Mac's office where his so called second in command, Stella Bonasera was there with them.

"Horatio, you've met Stella. She'll be with us." Horatio nodded. "Oh and Stella, if he doesn't follow our orders, we will have to call his wife to report." Stella laughed and nodded. "Alright, let's get working."

"What will I have to do?" Horatio asked.

"We'll allow you to have your own gun with you and your badge will be allowed. So there won't be much of a fuss. When you go to meet him, we want you wearing a wire." Mac said authoritatively.

"Wait. What? A wire? I can't risk that Mac. You know that."

"Horatio, this is safety protocol. You have to. You're not going there without any monitoring. Unless you want to bring a back up with you." Horatio shook his head. "I figured. So wire it is. We will be monitoring every movement and every single verbal exchange between the two of you." Horatio just nodded his head. "Great. We will get you set up later then tomorrow you will be able to go ready. We will get this guy Horatio. And by the way, you will be given an ID so that you can identify yourself easily."

Horatio followed Mac to get his ID then went over to the conference room for the team to arrange the wiring system including a run through of the location of the meeting. Mac explained to his team about the situation on hand and that they will need to have thorough background knowledge of the area itself. They went over every inch of that area so that Horatio could familiarize himself with the area in case of any emergency. The meeting point was strategic. It was an abandoned warehouse and a very secluded area where no one would have any business to be there. It will just be the both of them in there.

Deep inside, Horatio was preparing for the worse. Throughout the whole discussion, his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't focus and Mac had to call him back a few times. He was thinking about the possibility of this meet going upside down and the possibility of him being killed. He also thought about the possibility that he would never see his wife or children anymore. _'I haven't even seen my new child yet.'_ He thought to himself. That thought scared him.

"So are we clear Horatio?" Horatio immediately turned towards the voice. "Horatio, if you aren't focused right now, how can you be ready for tomorrow? You're meeting the guy who has been trying to kill you." Mac said firmly. "Do I have to call your wife?" He threatened Horatio.

"Wait. Please. Please don't. She's had too much. She has to care for two babies apart from her pregnancy. No matter what happens, I do not want you to ever call her. She has too much on her plate." Horatio pleaded to Mac. Mac looked at him apologetically and he understood Horatio's intentions.

"I'm sorry about that. Will you be ready though? I don't want to risk anything. Right now, your safety is in our hands." Horatio nodded in understanding.

"I am ready. I need to be for the sake of my family. I will take this man down. I'm just a little occupied with the fact that I could be killed in his hands and that there is a possibility that I will never see my family again or even see my new baby." Horatio was upset and he started fiddling with his sunglasses in his hands.

"Horatio, let's not think about that. Let's just focus on getting this guy." Mac paused and turned to Danny Messer who will be assisting Horatio in putting on the wires for him. "You'll be putting on the wire for him and ensure that thing is working properly. I don't want any faulty equipment. You get me?" Mac said authoritatively. He was serious about not wanting to mess up. He had promised Calleigh that he would try to keep him safe. After the whole briefing, Horatio excused himself out of the conference room to make a call. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he immediately fished for his phone and dialed for his wife. He needed to hear his wife's voice to seek comfort. He needed to feel safe. He needed to find something to hold onto. He waited for a few rings and there she was. He immediately felt a wave of relief within himself.

**TBC... Reviews? What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N : Sorry for the wait.**** Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Would really like to thank every single one of the reviewers.**

**Here we go, the last chapter as promised. :)**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he immediately fished for his phone and dialed for his wife. He needed to hear his wife's voice to seek comfort. He needed to feel safe. He needed to find something to hold on to. He waited for a few rings and there she was. He immediately felt a wave of relief within himself.

"Hi sweetheart. I've missed you. So much." Horatio needed to let that go.

_"Horatio are you alright? You don't sound okay. What happened?"_Calleigh somehow panicked when he heard Horatio over the phone. He sounded desperate and defeated.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to let you know that I love you." He sighed.

_"Horatio where are you right now? Horatio talk to me."_She got worried and started pacing up and down in her ballistics lab. She really wanted to know what was going on with her husband.

"I'm fine Calleigh. I'm in Mac's lab. I just wanted to hear your voice. That's all."

_"Horatio Caine! You got me so worried! Don't you ever do that again you hear me!"_ Calleigh almost screamed into the phone. Horatio chuckled softly at her antics. He loved it when Calleigh gets all overprotective on him. _"And don't you laugh."_ Calleigh was stern. He went quiet, not wanting to agitate her further.

"How are you sweetheart? And how's Horatius? Is he okay already?" Horatio asked, concerned about their well-being, especially Horatius.

_"He's okay handsome. He's much better. Are you sure you're okay?"_ Calleigh asked in return.

"I'm okay sweetheart. I just want to tell you that I'll be fine. I'll be wired when I go to meet him tomorrow. You don't have to worry so much. I'm in safe hands sweetheart. We've run through all the safety protocols and such."

_"That's great. And please don't act like you're some kind of superhero. You know what he's capable of."_Calleigh warned him. Horatio smiled to himself when he realized that his wife knew him better than himself. He would admit that sometimes he would go overboard and forget that he is just human.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll keep that in mind. I promise. I'll call you later sweetheart." Horatio ended the call the moment he saw Mac walking out of the conference room.

"You okay Horatio?" Mac asked out of concern. Horatio gave a slight smile.

"I'm okay. I just needed to call my wife for a minute." Mac nodded.

"I understand. How about joining us for lunch? Our treat since you're new here."

"New? But I'm not joining the NYPD." Horatio chuckled.

"Well, you've gotten an ID for our lab.." Mac paused a while. "So that's considered part of the team already. Don't worry. We won't take you away from the MDPD force." Mac teased and chuckled, which caused the team behind him, laughed in unison.

"Alright then." Horatio agreed and followed them for lunch. They took two cars in which Horatio, Mac and Stella took one car while Danny, Lindsay, Adam and Sheldon took another. During the drive, Horatio realized that New York has changed so much that he almost didn't recognize the town that was what he called home once. It looked very modernized and very busy.

"Wow New York has really changed so much. I didn't realize this the other day." Horatio broke the silence amidst looking out the window.

"Yes it has. But the crime remains." Mac chuckled slightly.

"How long ago did you move away from New York?" Stella added in into the conversation. Horatio pondered for a moment.

"Over 20 years ago. It was a desperate choice I had to make." Horatio was brought back to the event that made him move over to Miami. "Miami-Dade had an opening and I was in need of a transfer. So that's how it started." Horatio smiled. Stella didn't pry further.

"Okay here we are. This is a great place to get together and to just talk and catch up." Mac said as he stopped the car by the side. All of them stepped out and made their way into the restaurant. Once they settled down, the waiter came and took their orders and they continued talking to each other about their lives.

"Oh Horatio, Mac told us that you and your wife just had a pair of twins." Lindsay spoke up, excited. Horatio smiled and took out his phone to show them their recent photo.

"Yes we did. They're 6 months old now. And we're expecting another too. There they are. In blue is Horatius Declan Caine and of course in pink, is Alayna Cadence Caine."

"Aww. Such Beautiful names for this pair of fraternal twins. They're so adorable. They almost look alike and they really look like you. Gorgeous babies." Horatio smiled thinking how lucky he was that he had a pair of gorgeous twins and knowing that he is having another baby excites him further. After a while, the food they ordered arrived and they all tucked in into the food.

"Wow Horatio. Another one already?" Danny teased and the whole table laughed. Horatio blushed.

"Wow. This is great. The food is good huh." Horatio tried to change the subject and got a laugh from the team.

"Okay we'll not tease you further. And yeah the food is really good. We always come here as a family. As a team." Danny added and the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Horatio loved seeing them as a team. It reminded him of his own team whom he also calls family. Just then, Mac's phone started ringing and the team waited for him to finish his call before asking him what the call was about.

"We got a call-out. Busy as usual. Thankfully we're done with the food. So Horatio, do you want to come along or do you want to have your own free time?" Mac asked.

"I think I'll just walk around. As much as I want to come along, I don't think I want to interfere with your investigation. I'll see you later. You don't have to pick me up. I have your spare key. I can go home on my own." Mac nodded and they all parted. Horatio decided to explore New York and just look at how much it has changed ever since he left. He did come back to New York a few years back when he and Mac had a case together and at that time, he didn't get to go around since he was on business. As he was walking around, he came upon a jewelry shop and immediately got reminded of Calleigh. He made his way in to look around. He was thinking of getting something for her. The moment he went in, his eyes caught a sapphire heart-shaped pendant necklace, which was surrounded by diamonds. He had immediately fallen in love with the necklace and had asked to look at it. He loved it so much and he knew that Calleigh would also love it. He asked for the price quotation and didn't mind the high price. He wanted to pamper his wife just the way she deserved it.

After the purchase, he made his way around the city where he met his old partner, Sullivan. They managed to spend some time together where Sullivan had invited him over to his place for a cup of coffee and Horatio took up his offer. They did some catching up before Horatio eventually called it a day as it was getting late. He didn't want to arrive later than Mac. It was out of courtesy and most importantly, he wanted to get enough rest for the next day. He was going to be out on a mission.

The next day arrived for all them. Back in Miami, Calleigh was not at all focused in her work. All she could think about was Horatio and his meet with the guy that has been tormenting them. She was worried for his safety. Horatio on the other hand, was being handled by Danny Messer, who was helping him with the wiring. They will be monitoring Horatio's movement from the lab and that they will be recording the conversations. After it was all set up, Horatio made one final call to his wife, telling her the same thing all over again; telling her that she don't have to worry about him and that he loves her very much.

At 4pm sharp, Horatio arrived at the location that was set by the guy. The place was empty as expected. It was secluded and it was far from any human traffic. It was definitely an ideal place if he wants to kill Horatio. Slowly, he made his way into the abandoned warehouse, aware of all his surroundings. His hand tried reaching his side for his gun but he realized that he had gone in without any weapon, just as he was told. As he stepped further in, there was not a single light source. It was dark and he couldn't see anything around him including his own hands. He had to use his own guts and instincts to move around the warehouse. He stretched out his arm to feel his surroundings so that he wouldn't bang into anything.

"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE LIEUTENANT." A voice was suddenly heard, startling Horatio. He jumped at the voice. He couldn't figure where exactly the voice had come from. He could only estimate it according to his hearings.

"I'm here now. What do you want?" Horatio spoke loudly. His heart was beating so fast. He was nervous.

"I have disabled all the surveillance that you have on you my dearest Lieutenant. Don't think I don't know. You had better not have any weapon on you. Because then you know the consequences." The voice warned and suddenly the room brightened up with a photo being projected onto the wall. It was the photo of Calleigh and the twins. "That was taken earlier today in the morning. How do you like it Lieutenant? Miss them?"

"Don't you dare. You told me that you won't hurt them!" Horatio was angry.

"I was just taking a photo of them Lieutenant. Don't they look adorable? Your babies in the stroller and your wife walking with her baby bump? How far along is she? 3? Or 4? Aren't you an active man Lieutenant.." The voice drifted off and suddenly laughed so loudly. "You've earned my respect for that."

"WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF?" Horatio blared. He was really pissed at that point of time. He has been tested enough.

"I am not going to show myself Lieutenant. You have seen me once. And I think that is enough for you. I just want to see if you can be trusted and apparently, you have not earned that trust. You will work to gain my trust. I will tell you what to do. There will be a task waiting for you." The projector was then switched off and the photo disappeared from his sight.

"WAIT!" Horatio shouted.

"We will meet again Lieutenant. I will find for you. And beware of your surroundings. You have made so many enemies in here. Be careful." Right then, the whole warehouse turned bright and Horatio turned around, looking for anyone or anything. He looked around frantically. He didn't see anything. Not even a single furniture or box. It was really empty. He then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the wires off so hard.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He was angry at himself. He knew the guy would have prepared himself with such details. He knew he shouldn't have agreed on wearing the wire. He immediately took out his phone and dialed for Mac as he exited the warehouse as quickly as possible, hoping for a possibility that he would stumble upon the man who just threatened him. After a few rings, he heard Mac's voice on the other line.

"Mac, I lost him. I lost him just like that. I should have known he was just testing me." Horatio almost screamed into the phone. He was devastated to the point that he wanted to just give up and give whatever this guy wanted; his life. Once he stepped out, there was no one. It was as empty as when he first came.

"Horatio, we will get him. I assure you. We just need some patience." Mac said in a calming and relaxed tone. "We will get him." Mac reassured.

"I want him so badly I can taste it." Horatio said with so much passion and desire burning inside him. He was enraged. Mac just kept quiet on the line. He was stunned that Horatio had somehow turned dark. Silence fell over them and suddenly all Mac could hear was a bang and then muffles over on the other side of the line.

"Horatio?" There was no response. "Horatio!" Mac screamed into the phone. There was still no response. "Dammit!" Mac cursed and ran to the AV lab where he saw his AV technician, Adam, singing to the song he's listening on the iPod. "ADAM!" He screamed and yanked the earpiece of Adam's ears. Adam jumped out of his seat, shocked.

"Boss." He looked so apologetic.

"I need you to track Horatio's cell phone and I want his location right now!" Adam was dumbstruck and speechless. "ADAM!" Mac screamed again.

"Yes boss. I'm on it." His voice was shaky. Adam then quickly turned to his computer and started typing; doing what he does best. Within a few minutes, they traced Horatio's phone at the warehouse where he was supposed to meet the Tu Amante Apasionado. Mac thanked Adam and rushed out of the lab, gathering his team members to order them to rush to the location.

Mac and the team reached the location within minutes. They sped through and just passed all the red light. This was priority for them. Other cases were either being put on hold, or given to another team to handle. Once they arrived on location, the place was empty as hell. Mac signaled Danny to check inside the warehouse with him while Stella and Lindsay remained outside to check the perimeters. After a few minutes of canvassing the area, Stella found a pool of blood and immediately called Mac to meet them outside.

"What's up Stel?" Mac asked once he stepped out.

"Do you think this belongs to Horatio?" She questioned as she directed her attention to the pool of blood on the floor. Mac turned and gasped softly. _'Don't let that be his.'_ Mac prayed inside. Hoping, for the sake of everyone, especially Calleigh and the kids that the pool of blood doesn't belong to Horatio.

"Swab it and bring it back to the lab. I want it processed A.S.A.P." Mac ordered. Lindsay nodded and opened up her kit to take a sample of the blood while Danny bagged the cell phone that was left on the floor then together; they made their way back to the lab. Meanwhile, Mac and Stella stood there, not knowing what else to do.

"What are you thinking?" Stella asked Mac when she realized that he was not talking at all.

"If it is his blood, where is his body?" Mac answered. His hands remained in both the pocket of his pants. "What am I supposed to tell his wife?" Mac frowned.

"Let's wait for the lab results first Mac.." Stella approached him and squeezed his shoulder gently. "We'll figure this out Mac." Mac nodded and Stella took his wrist gently and pulled him towards the SUV. Stella took the driver seat since she didn't want Mac to drive because he has too much in his mind and drove off. They arrived at the lab an hour later and went straight to the trace lab where Danny and Lindsay were busy analyzing the evidence.

"What have you got?" Mac asked as he walked and stopped beside Lindsay who was waiting on the computer for the results of the blood.

"We're still waiting Mac. I'm running it through the National Database." Mac nodded and focused his attention onto the screen, waiting impatiently for it to come up negative. Suddenly, a ding came up.

"Mac. It's a match." Lindsay spoke up and Mac just stared at the screen with an open-mouth. The results came up positive. Mac's eyes never left the screen.

_Horatio Caine._  
_Miami, Florida_

**THE END :)**

**Reviews? ;P**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it. A very huge and warm Thank you to those who have stayed through the story from the beginning of it since the pre-quel The Deadly Return.**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming stories prepared for your entertainment. ;)  
**


End file.
